Book 2: After the Fall
by Syd and Z
Summary: The second in the After series. With Christmas coming, the rangers must face nightmares, relitives, and a serious accident that might mean the end of one of their own.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, book 2 has been started! All right, everyone, lets give out a collective cheer! Since this is the second book, were fast-forwarding through onto Christmas. As you'll all remember, book one ended on Halloween at Storm Chargers. Here's a quick recap: Joey, Larissa, and Summer are found to be rangers, Joey-Black, Larissa- Orange, and Summer-Pink. Hunter and Summer are a couple, followed by Tori and Blake, then Larissa and Cam, Dustin and Marah, and finally at the end of the story, Joey and Shane.  
  
It's now Christmas time for the rangers, as well as for the rest of the world. Merry Christmas everyone.enjoy  
  
After the Fall- Chapter One  
  
"No, the tree goes over there Shane. can't you do anything right?" Came the annoyed voice of 18-year-old Joey Sanchez, Shane's girlfriend. Shane began to move the tree towards the other corner of Ninja Opts, and nearly ran over now 18-year-old Summer Jones, who quickly shot out of the way.  
  
"Geez, who gave you your license?" Summer asked, as she bit off a part of her candy cane. Shane turned and gave her a dirty look. Summer grinned and moved back over behind Shane, and towards the ladder she had been standing on to put up the mistletoe. She climbed up the incline and began to re- adjust the small flower. Shane turned to tell her something, but tripped over his own feet, sending the tree sprawling forwards, taking Shane with it. Shane landed face first in the bristles of the tree. Everyone burst out laughing. Hunter who had just entered the room, walked straight into the ladder, sending it, as well as Summer falling backwards onto the tree.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting." Dustin said, between giggles. Hunter turned to Summer and helped her to her feet. "You OK?" He asked, his voice filled with concerned. Summer brushed some tree bristles off her butt and nodded. Hunter helped her.   
  
"Ah, Hunter, any excuse to cop a feel with his girlfriend." Blake cracked from where he and Tori were putting lights by the banister of the stairs. Summer sent a very dirty look in Blake's direction.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't need a written invitation to do so." She shot back. Tori burst out laughing. Blake glared at her.  
  
"She's right you know." Tori replied to Blake's glare. He turned back to his work grumbling. Marah looked at them all. "So, wait, what's the point of that thing?" Marah asked, pointing to the mistletoe. Larissa sighed and put down the wreath she was about to hang. "For the 100th time. That is Mistletoe. The point of it is this, if a person is caught under it, someone has to kiss them."  
  
"Why?" Marah asked. "Because it's tradition." "Well, why is it tradition?" "It just is." Larissa said.  
  
"Yes but-" "Why don't you go ask Dustin." Larissa said. She gently pushed Marah to her boyfriend. Cam couldn't help chuckle at the sight of his girlfriend getting annoyed. Shane sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Joey went up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. Shane smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said. "Hey, how about we take a break?" Joey asked. "Uh, I do need to finish putting the tree somewhere." Shane said. "Ah, it's fine there." Joey grinned.  
  
"On the floor?" Shane asked. "Uh huh, it's original." Joey said. She gently nibbled on his earlobe. Shane gulped. "Uh.... right, ok, break time." He said. They exited Ninja Opts, holding hands. Tori watched them leave.  
  
"You'd never know that they once hated each other's guts." She said. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Guess it changed." He replied. Sensei walked out into the room and looked at his happy students.  
  
"I trust everything is going well?" He asked Cam who nodded.  
  
"Yes father. We had a little problem with the tree." Cam said pointing to the tree that had been squashed to the floor. Sensei Wattanbe stifled a laugh, but motioned for his son to continue.  
  
"And, yah, everything's going well." Cam finished. Sensei nodded.  
  
"Alright then. you may continue my son." The small guinea pig finished before heading back into his 'house'.  
  
"You know what I think? I think the whole Guinea pig thing is just your dad's excuse to not help with the decorating." Summer said. The others laughed. "Who knows." Cam shrugged. He went over and picked up the tree. Dustin took Marah's hand and had her help in decorating the tree. Summer glanced over at the boxes of gifts that had yet to be wrapped and sighed.  
  
"I guess someone should wrap those." She said out loud as she wandered over to the boxes. She knelt in front of one box, labeled Joey. She picked it up and snatched some wrapping paper.  
  
"I'll be in one of the small rooms wrapping gifts if you guys need me." The blond ranger smiled as she headed off with her things. Hunter watched her leave. "Uh, I'll go help." He said. He went to follow. "Hunter." Cam said. Hunter looked at him.   
  
"This is Ninja Opts, not a motel, don't do anything that well, isn't PG rated." He said. Hunter rolled his eyes and left.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Summer dropped the box on one of the tables that had been set up in order to wrap gifts. She tossed the wrapping paper down beside the box, and collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes. She felt something move in her back pocket of her jeans and she sighed loudly. Her cell phone was going off, again. It had gone off earlier that morning; it had been an old friend of hers from New York, Slonee Vazrgho. She pulled the pink clad machine out and pressed it against her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. The voice on the other end of the phone smiled.  
  
"Hi honey!" The male voice rang clear through her ears.  
  
"Uncle David!" She exclaimed happily. The voice laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Summer. How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right. Yourself?" She asked. She was so happy to hear his voice. "I'm fine. How are Joey and Larissa?" He asked. "They're good." She said. "Great. Well, I was calling to just give you a heads up. I'm going to come see my favorite niece for the holiday." He said. Summer's face paled.  
  
"Huh?" She asked. "You know, like I used to when you were in the academy." David said. Summer forced a smile. "That's great." She said. Hunter walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, I have to do some shopping, I'll call you later." David said. "All right." Summer said. She hung up. "Everything all right?" Hunter asked. Summer shook her head. "No."  
  
"What's wrong?" "My uncle's coming to visit." "And that's bad?" Hunter asked, confused. "Well, I don't know how he'll react to me living with two men, and sharing a bed with one of them." Summer sighed. Hunter's face paled  
  
"Is your uncle a violent man?" He asked. Summer shook her head no.  
  
"No he's not. But he was a Thunder Academy student a few years back." She replied. Hunter paled again  
  
"Uh. right, well, you could always go live with Joey and Larissa for as long as your uncle's here." Hunter mentioned. Summer nodded.  
  
"I could just do that." She replied. She thought about it for a minute.  
  
"But I don't want to be away from you." She whispered. Hunter smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Same here. but we have to do, what we have to do." He replied.  
  
"You just don't want my uncle to kill you." Summer smirked. "Am I that transparent?" Hunter joked. Summer leaned in and kissed him. (()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) Joey was sitting on top of Shane. They were busy making out in her car in the woods outside of Opts. Shane kissed and sucked on the flesh on her neck. Joey leaned back to give him more access.  
  
"We should...probably get back..." Shane muttered against her skin. "Yeah...probably." Joey breathed. She kissed him.   
  
"Maybe later." She whispered playfully. Shane grinned and brought his lips to hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and massaged hers gently. Joey pressed her hands against the sides of Shane's face and kissed him back. They both pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow." Joey commented. Shane grinned.  
  
"I second that wow." He replied huskily.  
  
"I think we need to, uh, catch our breath after that one." Shane said. Joey giggled and climbed off of him. She sat next to him, leaning against him. Shane held her close. "So, what should I be expecting from you on Christmas?" Joey asked with a smile. Shane laughed. "I could tell you." He said. Joey looked at him expectantly.   
  
"But I won't." He said. Joey pouted.  
  
"You're mean." She said. Shane smiled. "But you love me anyway." He said. Joey gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess." She said. Shane smiled and looked at his watch. His eyes widened and he gulped.  
  
"We should be getting back. We've been gone for close to 45 minutes." He commented. Joey sighed.  
  
"I guess your right." She replied as they exited the SUV holding hands. The couple wandered back into Ninja Opts. Larissa glanced at the couple as they stored in. She smirked evilly before calling,  
  
"Well look who decided to come back. have fun kids?" She asked motherly. She received a dirty look from Shane, and Joey flipped her off.  
  
"What?" Larissa asked innocently.   
  
"I was just asking a simple question." "Keep your comments to yourself, Lar." Joey said. Larissa rolled her eyes, and laughed. Joey glanced around the room.  
  
"Where are Summer and Hunter?" She asked. Larissa shrugged.  
  
"I think they're in the backroom wrapping Christmas presents." Cam replied.  
  
"I got a feeling they're wrapping something, but it ain't presents." Joey smirked. "Didn't you just tell Lar to keep her comments to herself?" Summer asked as she and Hunter came into the room. Joey turned around and laughed.  
  
"Oh there you are!" Joey commented. Summer glared at her friend and grabbed another box, marked Tori and Blake.  
  
"Yes, were back. your point?" Summer replied. Joey frowned slightly. Larissa broke the tension.  
  
"Who was on your cell phone Summ?" She asked. Summer looked up.  
  
"Oh, Uncle David." She replied, no emotion in her voice. Larissa's brow furrowed and she looked at Summer. Usually Summer was ecstatic to hear from her uncle, but wasn't today. She smiled weakly and wandered back into the room she had come from, but Hunter remained in the larger room.  
  
"Something wrong?" Joey asked. "Well, she's just a little worried that her uncle won't be too happy about the living arrangements." Hunter said, scratching the back of his neck. "He's coming here?" Larissa asked. She smiled, as did Joey. Summer's uncle was such a nice man. They paused for a second.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh." Joey and Larissa said, finally understanding. "Well, she can come and stay with us until he leaves. Her room does still exist." Joey said. "I said that, but I guess it's just the general idea." Hunter shrugged. Joey smirked evilly.  
  
"You mean she just doesn't want to leave you." She told Hunter, who glared at her.  
  
"I never said that. don't put words in my mouth." He replied coolly.  
  
~ * ~ *  
  
Summer placed the box down gently along side Joey's and slide back into her chair.  
  
"Hey." Came a voice. She looked up to see Joey walk in and sit beside her.  
  
"Not trying to catch a peek of your present, are you?" Summer asked. Joey laughed.  
  
"The thought did occur to me." Joey said.  
  
"Hunter told us about Uncle David."  
  
"Him and his big mouth." Summer replied. Joey smirked and opened her mouth to say something. Summer gave her a look, Joey shut her mouth.  
  
"Well, you know, there still is an extra room in our house. It's not like we rented it out or anything." Joey said. Summer smiled weakly again.  
  
"I know that. I just don't want to leave him." She replied. Joey nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"It'd be a week at max wouldn't it?" Joey asked. Summer nodded.  
  
"Yeah but still. I mean I'd love to stay with you guys. but." Summer replied. Joey nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should just tell him." Joey replied.  
  
"Oh right. 'Uncle David, guess what? I'm dating someone. Not only that, but I'm living with him. Oh, and here's the kicker, I sleep in his bed, with him.' I don't think so." Summer sighed. "Well, not like that, of course." Joey smiled.   
  
"Besides, you're not a little girl. You're 18. He can't still think of you as that little 10 year old, can he?"  
  
"He's like my father. My dad still saw me as his five year old thing till.." Summer paused. Joey looked down and took her hand gently. "Hey, at least you have some memories with him." Joey smiled. Summer looked at her.   
  
"Yeah. I know...I mean, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Forget it. It's not like I want to have a reunion with my scumbag dad anyway." Joey said.   
  
"Unless it involves me and a pointy object, and slamming it into him a few times." Summer stared at her, wide eyed. "Uh..." Joey smiled. "Kidding." She said. Summer smiled.  
  
"I guess your right. I should tell him. save him coming here and Hunter and I are all over each other. Get that look out of your eyes!" Summer scolded at Joey who laughed at her. Joey smiled. "So, you want me to get out of here and get your lover boy?" Joey asked. "You think that he's all I ever think about?" Summer asked. "I noticed you didn't say no." Joey smirked. Summer smacked her arm playfully. Joey grew serious again.  
  
"How are you going to go about this?" She asked. Summer though about it for a moment and then shooed Joey away.  
  
"I'll call him now." Summer replied. Joey smiled and left the room. Summer pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at it.  
  
"To call, or not to call. that is the important question." Summer said out loud. She ran her fingers over the tiny machine. Sighing she shoved the phone back into her pocket and began wrapping the gifts.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Shane's lips and tongue explored Joey's mouth. Shane pulled away slightly. "You're not expecting Larissa home soon, are you?" He asked. Joey smiled and shook her head. "She's spending some quality time with Cam." Joey smirked. Shane smiled.   
  
"Great." He went to kiss her again. Joey turned away.  
  
"Cool it, Big Red." She joked. "The food's going to burn." She said, turning back to the boiling spaghetti. She picked up a knife and began cutting the tomatoes for the sauce. Shane put his arms around her.  
  
"That's all right, I'm not that hungry anyway." He whispered. He spun her around and continued kissing her. Joey kissed him back. Suddenly, something slammed into his gut. Shane's eyes widened and he pulled away. He looked down to see Joey had just stabbed him.   
  
"Jo..." He gasped as he fell back to the floor. Joey stood over him, glaring at him coldly. There was clapping behind her. She spun around to see Lothor.  
  
"That's my girl." He smiled proudly. Joey smiled. ())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Joey sat up with a gasp, her body covered in a cold sweat. She blinked a few times, looking around. She realized she wasn't in the kitchen, standing over Shane's dead body. She was in her room. She sighed. It was all a dream. Joey sighed and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, getting up. She went to the phone and dialed a number. She waited for a few minutes, and then finally someone picked up. "Whoever this is, I hope you realize how late it is." Came the voice on the other line. It was a tired, angry voice. "Shane? Joey whispered.  
  
"Jo?" Shane asked, still a little groggy. "I...I'm sorry for waking you, I shouldn't have called." Joey said. "Wait, wait, it's OK." Shane said quickly.   
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I...Can we meet up? In the woods?" She asked. Shane nodded, and then realized they were on the phone. "Yeah, sure." He said.  
  
"In 10 minutes?" He asked. Joey sniffed and nodded.  
  
"10 Minutes." She replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Summer sat cross-legged on Hunter's bed flipping through a magazine boredly. She blinked in attempt to hide her tiredness. Hunter looked at her.  
  
"Worried about your uncle's visit?" He asked. Summer sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what he's going to think." She replied. Hunter smiled.  
  
"Tell him the truth." He said. Summer turned and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I had this conversation with Joey earlier today." She replied. Hunter looked at her oddly.  
  
"What did you say?" He questioned. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"We were talking about telling him, and she said to come right out and tell him and I was like 'oh right! Uncle David, guess what? I'm dating someone. Not only that, but I'm living with him. Oh, and here's the kicker, I sleep in his bed, with him. I don't think so.'" Summer finished. Hunter laughed and received another look from the blond ranger. He smiled.  
  
"You have to give Joey credit for trying." He commented. Summer fell back onto the bed, legs still crossed. She ran her hands over her face.  
  
"I give up!" Hunter sighed and pulled her close. "I love you." He said. Summer gave a weak smile. "I love you too." She replied. She moved out of the embrace and moved off the bed and paced around the room. Hunter watched her.  
  
"You're going to put a hole in the floor.. You do realize this right?" He asked. Summer gave him another dirty look, and he smiled.  
  
"I'm just getting tons of those tonight." He commented. Summer sighed.  
  
"You know your not helping right?" She asked. Hunter chuckled and pushed himself off the bed and walked towards her.  
  
"You getting too bent out of shape about this." He replied. Kissing the top of her head. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Your right. I can just tell him when he gets here. and see what he says." She commented.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Joey paced around the woods, waiting for Shane. She sighed and leaned against a tree, sliding down into a squatting position. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She stood up and saw Shane. She sighed and ran into his arms. Shane hugged her back. "Everything OK?" He asked. "It is, now." She whispered. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Joey cast her glance downward.  
  
"I had another nightmare involving him." She replied. Shane pulled himself away from her for a minute and looked into her eyes. Concern filled his deep brown orbs.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned. Joey sighed. She couldn't tell him everything that had happened, but she could tell him some.  
  
"Ok. Promise not to laugh at the beginning?" She asked timidly. Shane nodded.  
  
"We were making out pretty heavily at my house, waiting for dinner to cook, and I finally mentioned something about you needing to cool it, because I was afraid dinner would burn." Joey said. Shane blushed furiously then nodded, for her to continue.  
  
"We went into the kitchen, to check on the food. And we started making out again. Then all of a sudden, Lothor appeared." She finished. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had killed him. Shane nodded.  
  
"Then you woke up?" He asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"I............I was afraid..." Joey whispered.   
  
"I guess I was scared he was going to hurt you or something. Take you away from me." She said, even though she knew it wasn't Lothor who hurt Shane. Shane smiled softly and touched her cheek. "Nothing, no one, not even Lothor, could ever take me away from you." He said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Joey smiled and returned the kiss fully. After a few moments, they both pulled away and looked at each other.  
  
"You ready to go home?" Shane asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am. will you walk me home?" She replied. Shane smiled and tossed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'll have to think about that." He replied, kissing her forehead. Joey smiled. She was so happy with Shane. She was so glad she had finally gotten over her bullshit and admitted to herself, and to Shane how she really felt. She loved him. There was no way she could ever hurt him. And there was no way she'd ever let her "father", or anyone else for that matter, hurt him.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter in the second book. We hope you enjoyed it. Remember, we don't own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recognize like Summer, Joey and Larissa. Do not use them without permission. Have a great day! 


	2. Accidents and Guilt

8:30am December 22nd, 2003  
  
The Bradley Household  
  
Summer shifted slightly in Hunter's arms, waking herself up. She glanced at the digital clock, and mentally cursed herself. Uncle David would be arriving in less than four hours, and she had wanted to wake up at 6am, in order to get her stuff hidden, and moved back to Joey and Larissa's. She unwrapped herself from Hunter's embrace and climbed off the bed. She pulled on one of Hunter's overly large Motocross shirts over her naked body. They had spent the better part of the previous night making passionate love. Summer stood, and slowly walked towards the bathroom, trying to be quiet. She entered the cold bathroom, and shivered. She turned and closed the door tightly behind her. She pulled the curtains back in the shower and turned the taps on, letting the hot water flow out of the taps. She pulled the shirt off her body, and stepped into the warm water, and closed the curtains behind her.  
  
Hunter awoke, feeling the lack of Summer's warmth against his body. He sat up and heard the water running in the bathroom. He knew it wasn't Blake, since he opened the store on Mondays. He pulled his boxers on and went to the bathroom. He slowly walked in.  
  
"Want some company?" He asked, making sure he was heard over the water. Summer yelped slightly, thinking he was still sleeping. She poked her head out from the curtain.  
  
"I have a bunch of stuff to do before Uncle David gets here. I don't think I'll get anything done if you get in here." Summer smiled. Hunter smirked.  
  
"I'll be good, I promise." He said.  
  
"That's what worries me." She said. Hunter pushed his bottom lip out, to look like he was pouting. Summer sighed. "If you make me late...I will hurt you." She said, opening the curtains for him. Hunter smiled.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Shane and Hunter carried some boxes filled with Summer's things into the house. Joey and Summer sat on the couch, watching their boyfriends work.  
  
"You know, guys, you could help." Shane grunted, setting a box down.  
  
"We could." Joey said. "But we're enjoying the view from here." Joey said, her voice sounding a bit mischievous. Shane paused and looked at her.  
  
"Oh." He said, blushing slightly. Joey smiled. He looked so cute when he blushed. Summer looked at them.  
  
"Oh no you don't, no breaks until we're done." Summer said.  
  
"You mean, until WE"RE done." Hunter said. Summer thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant." She replied. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked back out of the house, Shane trailing behind. Hunter trudged down the stairs, Shane following him.  
  
"So why did we get stuck with all the work?" Shane asked. Hunter snorted.  
  
"Because were guys?" Hunter suggested. Shane stifled a laugh.  
  
"Probably." He replied.  
  
"Or it could be that we're both whipped?" Hunter smirked.  
  
"Hey, I am not whipped." Shane said.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Hunter said. "'Shane, baby, can you put the tree somewhere?' 'Sure.' 'Shane, can you help us bring Summer's stuff in?' 'Of course.'" Hunter smiled. "I do believe someone is whupped." Hunter said. Shane glared at him.  
  
"And what does that make you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Hey, I don't deny my whipped-ness. I embrace it." Hunter said. Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair...we should at least be getting paid for this." He commented. Hunter laughed.  
  
"And I'm sure we'll see pigs fly over the rainbow in a few minutes too huh?" Hunter asked. Shane glared at Hunter.  
  
"Shut up man." He retorted angrily. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you? You've been acting like a bug crawled up your ass all day." Hunter said. Shane sighed.  
  
"It's Joey." Shane said. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "She's not trying to shut herself off, is she?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that." Shane said. "She had a nightmare last night."  
  
"What kind of nightmare?" Hunter asked as he lifted a box.  
  
"About Lothor." Shane said. Hunter stared at him.  
  
"And that freaked her out?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, having a dream about her da.." Shane paused. "About the guy who took her mother away, it's scary, I'd imagine." Shane said. Hunter nodded.  
  
"I know. I mean, after Blake and I found out about Lothor killing our parents, I remember Blake would wake up at nights from a nightmare of Lothor coming and hurting me, and everyone else he cares about."  
  
"So, what did you do?" Shane asked, wondering if there was something he could do for Joey.  
  
"Just did my best to help him see that Lothor's not hurting anyone, like any brother would." Hunter shrugged. Shane nodded thoughtfully, before speaking again.  
  
"So....just act....boyfriendlyish...?" He asked. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Just be there...listen to her...be there for her..." Hunter trailed off.  
  
"Hey, we were wondering what was taking you two so long." Came Joey's voice. Shane spun around. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Uh, I'll go take this upstairs." Hunter said. He left them alone. Joey glared at Shane.  
  
"Uh, hey, Jo." He said.  
  
"You were talking about last night." Joey stated.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Is this what I have to expect? Everything I say and do making it's way back to the others?!" Joey screamed.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Shane said. "I'd never-"  
  
"So, let me guess, are you going to tell them about my da-"  
  
"No!" Shane said. "I wouldn't tell anyone. This is your business, it wouldn't be right for them to hear it from anyone but you."  
  
"Yet you can always slip." Joey said. "I heard you."  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I promise, it'll never happen again." He swore.  
  
"You're right, it won't. Because it's over." Joey said. Shane looked at her stunned.  
  
"What?" He managed to stumble out. He was dumbfounded that Joey was breaking up with him.  
  
"I said... It's over." She repeated, anger and betrayal filling her voice. Shane's eyes showed the pain that reflected on his now breaking heart.  
  
"You don't mean that Joey." He calmly stated. Joey snorted loudly.  
  
"And you're to tell me what I mean and don't mean?" She snapped.  
  
"Joey.Please...I..." Shane began.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you leave." Joey said. Shane stared at her.  
  
"Joey, please, just stop, think about this for a second. I said I was sorry." Shane pleaded. He went to touch her cheek. Joey smacked him and stepped away from him.  
  
"GET OUT!" Joey screamed.  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((( ((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Summer looked up from the magazine she'd been reading and looked at Hunter, who'd just come back down the steps.  
  
"That didn't sound good." She commented. Hunter nodded.  
  
"No...it didn't." Before Summer could open her mouth to reply, Joey stomped past Hunter, tears in her eyes, and fled up the stairs. "I'll talk to her, you talk to Shane. Summer got up and followed.  
  
"Jo?"  
  
"Summer, leave me alone." Joey said, stopping on the stairs.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" Summer asked. Joey groaned and turned to go upstairs. Summer caught her hand. "Talk to me."  
  
"I said, leave me alone!" Joey screeched. She shoved Summer. Summer lost her balance. She shrieked as she fell down the stairs. Joey gasped.  
  
Hunter and Shane heard the commotion from outside, they ran back in and saw Summer on the floor.  
  
"What happened?!" Hunter asked, running to her side. Joey stood at the stairs, shocked. "Shit, she's not moving! What the hell happened?!" Joey slid to the ground in shock. "JOEY!" Hunter screamed.  
  
"I.....I pushed her...." Joey said. "I....I didn't mean too....." Joey said. Hunter glared at her. He went to try to get to her. "YOU WHAT?!" He yelled. Shane grabbed him.  
  
"Stop, stop." Shane said. "She didn't mean to."  
  
"Fuck that! She pushed her!"  
  
"Just forget about who did what. Someone call 911."  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((( (((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Everyone stood in the hospital waiting room. Larissa wringed her fingers nervously.  
  
"Did the doctor say anything?" She asked. Shane shook his head. He looked over to where Joey was sitting alone. Larissa looked at her. "I...I'll go talk to her." She said. She went over to Joey and sat with her. Joey stood up.  
  
"Stay away." She said.  
  
"Joey, it was an accident." Larissa said.  
  
"I pushed her!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Will you guys be quiet?!" Hunter barked. Joey shot a death stare at Hunter.  
  
"Were sorry your highness." Joey spat. Hunter glared at her and turned back to the others.  
  
"It's bad enough it's your fault she's here." Hunter muttered.  
  
"Hunter!" Larissa chastised. Joey ran out of the hospital. Shane sighed and followed her. Larissa shot a look over at Hunter.  
  
"Just make her feel worse about it why don't you!?" She snarled. Hunter looked up at the orange ranger. The fear and anger ever present in his blue eyes. Larissa's face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter." She muttered. Hunter shrugged.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Joey, wait." Shane said, running after her. "Hunter didn't mean it."  
  
"Fuck he didn't. It is true anyway." She said.  
  
"Joey, stop." He went to grab her. Joey pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "Last person who did is now probably dead." She said, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't say that!" Shane said.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Joey shrieked. She streaked away. Shane sighed.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))  
  
Joey sat on a rock by the beach, watching the waves crash. She let her eyes drift shut. "Hello, my dear." Came a voice. Joey gasped and stood up quickly. There stood Lothor. "You." She snarled. "Now, is that anyway to speak to your father?" He asked. Joey clenched her fist. "This is just a dream, you're not real, you're not here." She said. "Really?" He asked. Joey pinched her arm, it hurt. She looked at Lothor. He smirked. "Guess not." He said. "I've heard you've been having dreams about me." He said. "You've been spying on me?" "Now, now, spy is such a harsh word. I mean, a father has a right to watch over his daughter, no?" He asked. Joey stepped back. "You are not my father." She growled. "You are evil." "Which is precisely what I came to discuss." He said. He approached her. "Don't you think evil is something you might inherit from your dear old dad?" He asked. Joey looked away. "Oh, yes, I saw you hurt your little friend." He said. Joey stepped away.  
  
"Go away." She said, tears spilling down.  
  
"Well, not before I propose something to you." He said. "Why don't you come where you belong?" He asked. Joey stared at him.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me." Joey snarled.  
  
"Of course, you have to think about this." Lothor said. "I'll leave you to it." He said.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me!" Joey shrieked loudly. Lothor chuckled.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, my dear." He said, as he disappeared. Joey collapsed into the sand, crying loudly.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The rangers, minus Joey, sat in the waiting room, outside the ER. Finally, the doors swung open and a male and female doctor exited.  
  
"Are you with Ms. Jones?" The male doctor asked. The group nodded.  
  
"Is....Is she all right?" Hunter asked, fearful. The female doctor sighed and began explaining.  
  
"She took a very nasty blow to the skull, fracturing it. And there's swelling around the brain. She also dislocated her collar bone, and has extensive bruising down the spinal cord...." The doctor trailed off. Tori looked at the doctor.  
  
"Is she awake? Can we see her?" She questioned. The male doctor picked up.  
  
"I'm afraid seeing her at this point is out of the question. She is in a deep coma, and is being taken to the OR as we speak to have the extra fluid from around her brain removed. She will then be transported to the Intensive Care Unit, where she'll remain under 24-hour care...I'm very sorry." The doctor's finished. They then exited, leaving the rangers to their thoughts.  
  
"C...Coma...?" Larissa stammered.  
  
"Someone ought to tell Joey." Cam said, putting an arm around Larissa.  
  
"Why?" Hunter asked, getting to his feet. "She did this to her! It's her fault!"  
  
"It was an accident." Shane said.  
  
"The fuck it was. An accident is tripping over the rug. Joey pushed her!" Tori stepped into the conversation, and intervened.  
  
"Alright alright... Lets stop fighting for now..." She said. Hunter let out a grunt and marched off towards the parking lot. Larissa practically fell into a chair sobbing, with Cam holding her. Shane stood, his arms crossed over his chest staring down the endless halls in the ER. Tori sat down on the floor, her legs crossed. And Blake went after Hunter. Hunter stormed out into the parking lot, and into the dark looming weather. He walked over to a bench and plopped himself down, his head in his hands. Blake exited a few minutes later.  
  
"Bro..."Blake trailed off.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it."  
  
"How do you kno-"  
  
"You're going to say I shouldn't blame Joey. Am I right?" He asked. Blake sighed, causing Hunter to nod his head.  
  
"I was right...I will blame Joey... you weren't there Blake..." Hunter trailed off, emotion ever present in his voice. Blake went down and sat next to Hunter.  
  
"But you didn't see the actual event take place." Blake commented. Hunter looked away and mumbled.  
  
"Your right..." he trailed off again. Blake put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
  
"The only people who know what happened, are Joey, and Summer..." Blake replied.  
  
"But she said it! She said she pushed her!"  
  
"Joey was in shock. Her best friend was at the bottom of the stairs, not moving." Blake said calmly. Tears leaked out of Hunter's eyes. He looked at Blake.  
  
"I can't loose her bro. Summer's like one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I can't loose her now, not ever." He said. Blake put an arm around his brother.  
  
"Your not going to loose her...She'll pull through..." Blake replied. Hunter wiped at his eyes.  
  
"How can you be sure?" He questioned. Blake shrugged.  
  
"I can't be 100% positive, but dude, she's part of a prophecy...She's bound to make it." Blake said. Hunter sighed.  
  
"I hope so." He said, wiping at his tears. Blake gave his older brother a small smile.  
  
"Just think positive." He said.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori sat twiddling her thumbs on the floor in the ER. She watched as Shane paced back and forth, like he was attempting to put a hole in the floor. Tori finally got frustrated.  
  
"Will you stop that please?!" She barked. Shane stopped and dropped his head.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Shane... I guess were all a little on edge." She replied.  
  
"I just don't understand." Dustin said, finally saying something since they all got to the ER.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"What happened? I mean, why did Joey-"  
  
"Only two people know that." Cam said. "One's not able to explain, the other doesn't want to." He sighed. Dustin nodded.  
  
"Guess that makes sense..." He said. Larissa sighed gently, as the tears finally subsided. Her head lolled onto Cam's shoulder, signling that she was asleep. Cam looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"She's finally asleep." He said. Tori looked up at the orange ranger.  
  
"She needs sleep... Maybe someone should take her home." Tori said.  
  
"I'll take her." Cam said. "Just..need a car." He said. Tori tossed him her keys.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cam carried Larissa into the house. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. He set her down on her bed. She shifted slightly and fell back into her deep slumber. He covered her with her comforter and kissed her forehead.  
  
"How's Summer?" Came a voice. Cam turned to see Joey standing at the doorway. Her face was tearstained and puffy.  
  
"She's...." He trailed off. Joey's breaths came out in short intervals. She slid to the floor.  
  
"Oh god, oh god...I killed her..." She said, shaking. Cam went to her side quickly.  
  
"No, no. She's not dead." He said. He put his arms around her, hugging her. Joey stiffened. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Please...Please don't touch me." She pleaded. She scrambled to her feet. "Everyone who touches me gets hurt." She said. She left the room, Cam followed.  
  
"You know that's not true." Cam said.  
  
"Summer's in the fucking hospital!" Joey screamed as fresh tears fell.  
  
"It was an accident." Cam said.  
  
"How do you know that?! You weren't there."  
  
"Because I know you'd never intentionally hurt Summer or any of us. We're your friends." He said. Joey pounded down the steps and slammed into a moving body, full force. The male grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Joey?" He questioned. Joey stiffened and sobbed harder. The figure wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Joey what's wrong?" He asked. Joey tried to pull away and look at the person.  
  
"David!?" She gasped. Cam looked over at them. David looked at them both.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Joey stepped back. "Where's Summer?" He asked. Joey's chin quivered. She shoved past David and ran out of the house. David stared at her retreating form, shocked. He looked at Cam.  
  
"Uh, Hi." He said. He went to David and shook his hand. "I'm Cam. I'm a friend of the girls." He said.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." He said. "What's going on?" He asked. Cam gulped, unsure what to say. 


	3. Hunter's in Trouble

David sped to the hospital like a bat out of hell, with Cam riding in the passenger seat. Cam gripped the door, as if it was his only lifeline.  
  
"So your saying that Joey 'pushed' Summer down the stairs?" David growled out between his teeth. Cam nodded. David took a corner quickly, causing the car to severe.  
  
"Could we please go a little slower?" Cam questioned, hoping to get back to Blue Bay Harbor General, in one piece. David slowly removed his foot from the gas pedal.  
  
"Sorry, just anxious to get there." David confessed. Cam nodded. They continued, slower towards the hospital.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((  
  
Cam and David walked through the ER doors, and towards where everyone was waiting impatiently. Hunter and Blake, who had gotten back inside saw them enter, as did everyone else. Hunter's eyes widened.  
  
"Who's that dude with Cam?" Dustin asked. Hunter cursed himself.  
  
"That's Summer uncle David. He's early." Hunter replied. The team paled. Cam and David walked over to them. "Where is she?" David demanded. He stopped and looked at them all.   
  
"Who are you people?" He asked. Tori spoke for the team.  
  
"Were Summer's friends." She replied. David glared at her.  
  
"What's your name?" He snarled. Tori took a step backwards.  
  
"Tori Hanson sir." She replied. He nodded.  
  
"What can you tell me about my niece?" He barked. Tori went into an in depth explanation about what had happened.  
  
"Why the hell did Joey push her?!" David barked. Shane stood. "Uh.We're all pretty sure it was an accident." He said. David glared at him. "Sit down, shut up, and who are you?" He said. Shane looked at him. "Uh.... Shane Clarke...I'm...Uh.........Joey's...boyfri...friend." He said, remembering she had dumped him. David looked at Shane and laughed.  
  
"Joey? A boyfriend?! That's a first." He commented. Shane glared at David, but Dustin stepped in.  
  
"Hey back off man!" He spat at David. David's eyes widened and was about to say something, when the female doctor from before re-entered the room. She noticed David first.  
  
"Oh hello. Doctor Maria Partez, I've been looking after Summer. Who are you?" She asked. David out his hand.  
  
"David Jones, Summer's uncle." He replied. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Pleased to meet you sir. Is there someone here who is currently dating Ms. Jones?" She asked. Hunter timidly raised his hand.  
  
"I am." He replied. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Alright thank you. We've received news on Ms. Jones. She is out of surgery and as we speak is being transported to the Intensive Care Unit." Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. David looked at the doctor.  
  
"Is their anything else?" he asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Her baby is fine." She replied.  
  
"Oh, that's good." David said.   
  
"Wait...BABY?!" "What baby?" Hunter asked, shocked. "You didn't know?" Dr. Perez said. Her beeper went off.   
  
"Well, I've got to go." She said as she left. David glared at Hunter. "You!" He went to get at him. Hunter didn't respond, still shocked. Shane, Blake and Dustin pulled David back.  
  
"You violated my niece!" He yelled. Hunter stared at him, still not getting over the shock of Summer being pregnant. "I..." "Look, let's not worry about this now, OK." Tori said.   
  
"That's not important. All that matters is that Summer's alive. All right?" He said. David stopped.   
  
"Fine." He looked at them.   
  
"I need to find that doctor, tell her to have that baby aborted." He sighed. Hunter blinked. "What?!" He said. David looked at him. "You don't expect Summer to have a baby? She's only 18."  
  
"Don't you think it should be her decision to make? I mean, maybe she doesn't even know she's pregnant." Cam said. "Which is exactly why I refuse to let her go through this." David said. "Since when do you own her?" Hunter demanded.   
  
"This is Summer's baby, she should decide whether she wants to keep it or not."  
  
"Oh, so, you're saying you're going to stick around and care for the baby if she decides to keep it?" David scoffed. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" Hunter yelled.   
  
"I love Summer, and if our love has created something, you better believe I'd care for the baby, and love it more then anything." David glared at Hunter.  
  
"We're not discussing this now. I'm going to find my niece." He spat, before turning on his heal and went in the same direction as Dr. Perez.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (  
  
The group stood waiting in the ICU for Summer's bed to be brought into her new room. Finally, the elevator opened, and three nurses, as well as two doctors wheeled out a long bed, with Summer laying in it. A tube going down her throat, and eyes shut. Tori stifled a sob, and clung to Blake's arm, as if it was going to fall off. Hunter stared at her as they rolled past, and into a room directly across from where the group was standing.  
  
"Oh god." Tori murmured. She sobbed. Blake held her close. David looked at them. "Where's Joey?" He said through clenched teeth. "Look, don't try to blame her for this, she's going through a lot as it is." Shane said. David glared at him.  
  
"She just tried to kill Summer, I don't give a shit about what she's going through." He said. "She didn't mean to!" Shane said. Dustin grabbed Shane's arm. "Dude, maybe you should just go find her, before you two come to blows." He said. Shane sighed.  
  
"Alright, fine I'll go find her." He said, as he walked out of the ICU. Dr. Perez walked out of Summer's room.  
  
"As you may have noticed, Ms. Jones has a tube down her throat. Just as a precaution for herself, as well as the baby, were going to keep her on a breathing machine, so that nothing happens." She said. David looked at her.  
  
"May we see her?" He asked. Dr. Perez nodded.  
  
"Of course you may. Please be aware that even though she's in a deep coma, she can still hear what you are saying, so it's best to stay positive." She finished. Hunter made a move to get into Summer's room.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" David snarled. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"I'm going to be with my girlfriend. If you don't mind, remove your hand from me." Hunter snarled right back. Marah stepped between the two.  
  
"Oh my god. I know you both love her, but seriously, grow up! Now you can either do this civilly, or we can drag you in there, tied up, with duck tape around your mouths, so that you'll behave!" Everyone stared at her. "Uh, she's got a point." Blake said. He sighed.   
  
"Hunter, he's her uncle, just let him go see her first." He said. Hunter stepped back. "Fine." He growled. David shot past him and into Summer's room.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (  
  
David entered Summer's room, and stared at his once bubbly and fun-loving niece. She was just lying there, not moving. Something that never fitted into Summer's personality. He walked over to the bed and sat in a chair provided. He picked up her hand that carried her mother's wedding band, three charm bracelets, and a woven one that her babysitter Kaylie had given her before she'd left New York. Her hand was cold, icy deathlike cold. David squeezed it gently, and rubbed it between his own to warm her up.  
  
"So, this was an interesting welcome." He said softly.   
  
"I come to your house to find Joey in tears and running out, and find out you're in the hospital." He sighed.   
  
"And that you're pregnant." He said. He shook his head.   
  
"No, I'm not going to lecture you on this, not now." He sighed. He kissed her hand.   
  
"We'll have time to talk when you're better." He said. Tears filled his eyes.   
  
"And you will get better." He said.   
  
"You are not allowed to die, not when you're all the family I have left." David sighed.  
  
"I already lost your father and mother. And since I never married, you the closest thing to a child I have Summer. And the boy your dating, or sleeping with whatever. The father of your baby. He loves you too." David trailed off, seeing Hunter standing at the door.  
  
"Your right. I do love her. More than anything." Hunter said. David wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I know that. I was scared that you were going to up and leave Summer with the baby. And I'd never have someone do that to her." He trailed off again. Hunter closed the door behind him and entered into the room more.  
  
"Mr. Jones. Sir." Hunter began. David interrupted him.  
  
"Call me David." He said. Hunter nodded.  
  
"David. I understand you don't want to loose Summer, believe me, neither do I. but what you said about the baby, I don't know. maybe she is too young, maybe she wants to be a mother. we can't make any decisions as to what's going to happen until we know out facts." Hunter finished.  
  
"Are you ready to be a father?" He asked. Hunter sighed. "My parents died when I was young. Since then, to me, family's really important. I know what it was like, growing up without a dad, I don't want to put anyone through that." He said. David looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He said.   
  
"How old were you?" "Around the same age Summer was when her parents..." Hunter's voice trailed off.   
  
"I was 8, my brother was seven. We were taken in by our dad's sensei." He said. "Sensei?" David asked. Hunter looked at him.   
  
"Sensei Oramo. Summer told me you and her dad went to the Thunder Academy as well." He said. David blinked.   
  
"Wait...Was your dad Stephen Bradley?" He asked. Hunter nodded. "Oh, god. I.... Steve, my brother and I were friends at the academy. He was a good man." He said. Hunter gave a half smile. "Thanks." He said. As David continued to hold Summer's hand and talk with Hunter, Summer's hand twitched, causing David to freak out.  
  
"Oh my god! She's waking up!" He cried loudly. Hunter tore out of the room, and to the nursing station.  
  
"My girlfriend's waking up!" A nurse ran after Hunter, and into the room. She checked Summer's vitals and whatnot before turning around to face the men, stone faced.  
  
"I'm sorry to get your hope's up, but when the body is in such a state as Ms. Jones' is, it sometimes twitches, and possibly convulses, but it's not a sign of them waking up. Her eyes will periodically open, then shut. But until we have full movement. She's not woken up yet. I'm sorry." The nurse finished, exiting the room.  
  
"Oh." Was all Hunter could say. David sighed. "I should've known it wouldn't have been that easy." He said. He held Summer's hand.   
  
"Life isn't that perfect." He said. Hunter sat at Summer's other side and held her other hand. "It will be." He said.   
  
"It has to be."  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Shane wondered where Joey could be. He finally figured where. He went to the woods. And there she was, sitting against a tree, shaking like a leaf. He went to her side and sat by her, silent. Joey knew he was there, but couldn't bring herself to acknowledge him. Shane put an arm around her. That was all it took, she fell apart, sobbing wildly. Shane held her close, letting her cry. After a while, her tears subsided.   
  
"Summer's in a coma." Shane said. "I know that's not helpful, or anything, but, she's alive." He said.   
  
"Barely." Joey muttered. Shane looked at her.  
  
"Joey. It was not your fault. you didn't know she would fall." He said. Joey sniffled.  
  
"I shouldn't have pushed her." She trailed off, sobbing again. Shane hugged her tightly.  
  
"Joey. Come to the hospital." Shane said. It wasn't a request.  
  
"But. David. He'll be so upset." She trailed off again. Shane placed his head against her's.  
  
"Confront it head on."  
  
"I can't, not now at least." She said. She looked at him.   
  
"Shane, I'm sor-" "No, we don't have to get into this now." He said. "We do." She said. She took a deep breath and sat up.   
  
"I didn't end things between us because of what happened. It was because.........of the dream." "The one about Lothor?" He asked. Joey nodded.   
  
"I wasn't completely honest with you." She said.   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "When we went to the kitchen, and started making out again...I........." She tried not to start sobbing again.   
  
"I stabbed you." She said. Shane stared at her. "Wha.....What?" He asked. "And then Lothor appeared. He was like........How.........I was his little girl........And......"   
  
"But it was just a dream." Shane said. "But he is my father!" Joey insisted. She looked down.   
  
"I was scared. I thought that if you were with me, I'd hurt you. And I'd die if that ever happened." Shane grabbed her hand.   
  
"It won't." He said. Joey looked down.  
  
"And then, after what happened to Summer.....And I left the hospital, I........I saw him........He said that I could inherit evil." She said. "That's not true." He said. "I hurt one of my best friends!" Joey said.  
  
"Jo, baby." He said. "This is all psychosomatic." He said.   
  
"I mean, your dad's this evil guy, and you think you're evil. Would this be going on if you hadn't found out Lothor..Or Kiya, whatever the fuck he is, was the one who impregnated your mom?" He asked. "So, what, are you saying that I believe I'm evil, therefore I am?" She asked.   
  
"You are not evil!" He said. "How do you know that?" She asked. She looked down as tears slid down her cheeks. Shane tilted her face up to meet his. "Because," he began.   
  
"When I look into your eyes, I see you, Joey Sanchez, this pure, good, and caring human being who could never be evil." He said. Joey blinked. Shane leaned in and kissed her. Joey returned the kiss, and a few moments later, they broke apart. Shane ran his hands over his face.  
  
"Joey. You can this is as good news, or bad. whichever works.but it's about Summer." Joey's eyes went wide. Shane hugged her.  
  
"No it's nothing like that.." He sighed out.  
  
"Joey. She's pregnant with Hunter's baby." Joey sat there for a moment, not speaking. Finally realization hit her, and she fainted.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Joey?" Joey felt someone lightly hitting her cheek. Her eyes opened. She looked at Shane. "Wha.." "You fainted." He said. Joey sat up. "Oh man." Joey said.   
  
"I thought I heard you say Sum's pregnant." Joey chuckled. "She is." Shane said. Joey stared at him.  
  
"Where's Hunter? I'm gonna kill him." 


	4. Dreamscape

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Shane said, pulling Joey from running to the hospital. "Look, Summer's uncle already tried to kill him. Now's not the time to hurt him." Joey looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Fine. You're right." She said. She sighed again. "Everyone's at the hospital?" She asked.  
  
"Larissa's home." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, right, I knew that." Joey said. "I saw Cam bring her home. That's when I bumped into David."  
  
"He's not a very nice guy." Shane concluded. Joey shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that, when he's scared, or worried, he's very." Joey trailed off, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Mean?" Shane suggested.  
  
"I guess." Joey said. "Summer's like that."  
  
"So are you." Shane pointed out. Joey looked at him. "Not that it's a bad thing." Shane said.  
  
"Well, I don't think my being like that is anything but my 'dad's' influence." Joey sighed.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Shane pleaded. "You are nothing like him." He said.  
  
"My behavior today really doesn't support that idea." Joey muttered. Shane grabbed her hand.  
  
"That's just today. Think of all the other things you've done in the past. Remember when we were on the beach thing a few months ago? You saw Vexacous attacking Summer and Hunter and you nearly sacrificed yourself to help them."  
  
"Nearly got myself killed." Joey said.  
  
"Exactly. You didn't care about yourself; all you saw was that your friends were in danger. That's not the act of someone who's evil. That's the exact opposite of evil. It's negative evil." He said, trying to make a joke. Joey smiled slightly, rolling her eyes at how corny his attempt was. Shane grinned. "There's that beautiful smile I love." He said. Joey looked at him. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. Shane held her close.  
  
"I love you too." He said. She pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
  
"I don't ever want to be away from you." She said.  
  
"Ditto." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "You sure you don't want to stop by the hospital? At least so everyone else sees you're OK?" He asked.  
  
"Oh sure, and then have Hunter and David try to kill me." She sighed. Shane shook his head.  
  
"They won't." He said. "Besides, if they try anything, I'll kick their asses." He smiled. Joey laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, my hero." She said.  
  
"Got that right." He said. He kissed her.  
  
"Fine, let me just go to the house first, I must look like hell." Joey sighed. Shane smiled.  
  
"Not possible." He said. Joey smiled. She was happy. She was happy things with Shane were OK. Her smile faded though, feeling the guilt about Summer again.  
  
"I don't think I should be smiling or laughing." Joey said. She and Shane began to walk towards the house.  
  
"If you don't smile or laugh, you'll just fall apart more easily." Shane said. "You can't just make yourself feel sad and angry at yourself." Joey sighed.  
  
"It's just so much easier." She admitted. Shane nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know babe... But you've got to be strong... Summer will pull through this... I promise." He murmured against her forehead. Joey shivered at the touch.  
  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
"She has to."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Larissa woke to the sounds of an empty house. She took in her surroundings. She wasn't at the hospital anymore. She was home. She heard people come in. She got up and went downstairs to see Joey and Shane.  
  
"Joey!" She said. She went over and hugged her. Joey hesitantly hugged her back. "Oh, man, when you ran out like that, I was so worried." Larissa said.  
  
"I'm OK." Joey said. "Just needed to be alone." Joey looked at her. "You're not mad at me?" She asked. Larissa looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Of course not." She said. "Joey, I know you didn't mean to hurt Summer. It was an accident."  
  
"That's what I keep telling her." Shane said. Joey sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go wash my face. We're going to go head to the hospital, you want to come with us?" Joey asked. Larissa nodded.  
  
"Sure, let me change my clothes." She replied, heading back upstairs. Joey turned and looked at Shane.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. Shane kissed her softly.  
  
"Don't mention it." he replied.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((  
  
When the cloud's finally cleared, they revealed a girl with medium length blond hair. Wearing a pair of black jeans, and a short pink tank top. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up holding her head.  
  
"Damn that hurt... I shouldn't fall down the stairs at all... To painful." She muttered to herself. She stood up and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in the house anymore. "Strange... Last thing I remember, was hitting my head..." She muttered out loud. She walked through the now dense fog and smoke surrounding her.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. A voice came from her left.  
  
"Your in a dreamscape." The male voice replied. Summer jumped.  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" She snapped. The male stepped forward. He was wearing a white suit with a white tie. Summer looked him up and down before he spoke.  
  
"I am Evan." He said. He held his hand out and Summer took it.  
  
"I'm Summer." She replied. Evan smiled.  
  
"Welcome Summer, to your dreamscape." He said. Summer looked at him, puzzled. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Summer, you do realize that you're in a coma right?" He asked. Summer's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wh...What?" She asked, needing clarification. Evan smiled.  
  
"When you took a tumble earlier today, you hurt yourself quiet badly. You fractured your skull, there was excess fluid around your brain, and you had multiple bruises up and down your spine. And you managed to do enough damage, to put you into a coma..." He replied. Summer looked at him.  
  
"Ok... so how do I wake up?" She questioned. Evan shook his head.  
  
"I'm not here to tell you that." He said.  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Summer asked, rather impatiently. Evan smiled.  
  
"I'm here to show you things that have happened, are happening, and will happen." He replied. Summer looked at his stupidly.  
  
"Why does this remind me of something straight out of Lord of the Rings?" She asked. Evan shrugged. Summer snorted.  
  
"Next thing I know, I'll have Eagle's flying over my head, carrying Gandalf on top of one, and the others carrying Frodo and Sam in their talons." No sooner had Summer finished her sentence, than three Eagles flew overhead, one supporting Gandalf, and the others carrying Frodo and Sam. Summer looked up in awe. "What the.."  
  
"Dreamscape." Evan reminded her. "You think it, you see it." He said.  
  
"So, what, I just go play tag with Pippin and Merry until I wake up?" Summer asked. Suddenly someone whacked her on the back.  
  
"You're it!" Came a voice. Summer turned to see two little hobbits scurrying off.  
  
"Oh my fucking god." She said. Evan roared with hearty laughter. Summer glared at him.  
  
"You mentioned something about seeing things from my past, present, and future... show me..." She trailed off. Evan nodded.  
  
"As long as you don't want hobbits, elves, a white wizard, the nazgual, or a dwarf in it... alright." Summer smiled.  
  
"Well having that damn sexy elf wouldn't be so bad." She commented. Suddenly Legolas appeared next to her. Startled, Legolas bowed and took her arm.  
  
"M'Lady." He commented. Summer grinned.  
  
"I'm ready!" She said. She bit her lip, suddenly, Legolas disappeared, and in his place, was Hunter. Evan looked at her.  
  
"Ah, young love." He said. Summer looked at Hunter. He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply, the kind that made her want to laugh and cry all at once, the kind that made her knees almost buckle. She looked at him.  
  
"Whoa." She whispered.  
  
"The love you feel for him is mirrored in him here." Evan explained. Summer smiled gently.  
  
"What else can you show me?" She asked. Evan smiled, then frowned.  
  
"You must realize that some of these things will not be happy. Others will be... you will only be allowed to leave your dreamscape with 5 memories..." Evan trailed off. Summer bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Show me more." She replied. Evan moved his hands slightly, and a new 'scape' came into place. Summer was standing at the US Action Games, watching everyone, her included, fight Lothor. She watched in horror as her friends one by one had their powers ripped from their bodies, and they were thrown around like rag dolls.  
  
"What...What is this?!" Summer demanded. Before Evan could reply, she saw herself run to Lothor. He went to hit her with a ball of energy.  
  
"NO!" Joey screamed. She ran in front of Summer and was hit. She fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Joey!" Summer screamed. Lothor got an odd look in his eyes, then vanished, as did the entire scape. "What....What happened?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'm not here to explain, just show." Evan said. Summer ran over and grabbed him roughly by his collar.  
  
"Well, I just saw my best friend die, so you fucking better give me something!" Summer screamed.  
  
"Why are you concerned for her?" Evan asked. "It's because of her that you're here."  
  
"It was an accident." Summer snarled. "I know she'd never hurt me."  
  
"That it obviously not true." He retorted. Summer looked at him.  
  
"Friends never hurt other friends intentionally." He finished. Summer glared at him.  
  
"Show me more." She demanded. Evan nodded and began showing another memory. The area turned into the cave in the beach that she and Hunter spent the night in when the hurricane was ragging those months ago. She saw herself and Hunter making love. She blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed that Evan was there, watching it as well as herself.  
  
"I love you." Hunter whispered against her skin as he slowly thrusted inside of her. Summer moaned softly.  
  
"I love you." She managed to say. They held each other closely.  
  
"Any particular reason you chose to show me this, or did you have the need to venture into voyeurism?" Summer asked.  
  
"You shall see." He said. Summer looked at Evan. He smiled.  
  
"Let me guess... next memory?" He asked waving his hands, the scape changed again, and this time, they were at the academy. Summer's eyes widened as she watched Joey, Larissa and herself wander around the now broken academy, trying to find any signs of life.  
  
"I can't believe it's gone." Larissa whispered. Joey and Summer nodded. Summer tripped over a box and stumbled to regain her composure.  
  
"I think we found the box they were looking for." She commented. The scape faded to black.  
  
Summer glared at Joey.  
  
"Your just jealous because I actually have someone who loves me!" She screeched before slamming the door. The scape faded away. Summer flinched.  
  
"I remember that... I don't get how these all tie in though....show me more." Evan nodded.  
  
The scape changed to a room. Summer blinked as she realized what it was, her parents' funeral.  
  
"No, I don't want to see this." Summer protested softly. Evan looked at her.  
  
"You must." He said.  
  
"Fuck you." Summer snarled. Suddenly, Evan wasn't standing there with her anymore. She was herself, as the little girl she once was, standing by the two caskets, afraid to go near.  
  
"You didn't see them." Evan's voice breezed through the air. "You were to scared to look at them."  
  
"Summer." Came a voice. She turned to see her Uncle standing behind her. He bent down and picked her up. She cried in his shoulder. David took her away. Summer stood there with Evan again as herself.  
  
"Now's your chance." He said. Summer shook her head.  
  
"No." She whispered. Hunter appeared by her side, as did Joey, Larissa, Cam, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and even Marah.  
  
"You can do this." Hunter said to her. They all helped her approach the caskets. Summer struggled against them.  
  
"I can't do this! Please...don't make me..." She sobbed loudly.  
  
"Come on, chica." Joey said, taking her hand. "We're all here with you." She said.  
  
"She's right." Hunter said. "We're not leaving your side." He said, kissing her cheek gently. She continued to struggled until she got to the casket, and her friends disappeared, except for Hunter, who stood behind her the entire time. Summer broke down into loud sobs.  
  
"I can't do this....I didn't say goodbye the first time... I can't do it now...."  
  
"Then don't say goodbye." Came a voice. She turned to the caskets and gasped. There stood her mom and dad.  
  
"Mommy...Daddy.." She whimpered. She ran into their arms. They hugged her tightly. She cried.  
  
"Oh, my baby." Her mother said. She pulled back a bit and looked at her.  
  
"I miss you guys so much." Summer sobbed. Her dad looked at her.  
  
"We miss you too." He said. "But we've been watching you. We've watched you grow up to a smart, brave, beautiful young woman." He smiled. "You never had to say goodbye. We'll always be with you. And we're never leaving your side." He said. They both kissed her cheeks and faded away.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Joey, Larissa and Shane got to the hospital. They saw everyone minus Hunter in the waiting room. Larissa was a little surprised to see David.  
  
"When did you get here?" She asked, going over and hugging him.  
  
"Not too long ago." He said. He looked at Joey. Joey looked at him, a little fearful of what he was going to say. He gently pushed Larissa aside and strode over to Joey. Joey shied away slightly, almost hiding behind Shane. David looked at her. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Joey was momentarily shocked. She couldn't help herself as she began to sob, hugging him back.  
  
"Where's Hunter?" Shane asked.  
  
"With Summer." Tori said. Joey and David separated a bit. Joey wiped her eyes.  
  
"How..How is she?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe you should see for yourself." Dustin suggested. Joey looked down. She shook her head.  
  
"I..I can't." She said. David looked at her.  
  
"Joey, you have to do this. She's your friend." He said.  
  
"Yeah, my friend who I hurt." Joey said. Shane grabbed her hand gently.  
  
"Look, the doctor said she can probably hear people talking to her, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you." He said. Joey looked at him, she looked at everyone else and realized they weren't going to leave her be. 


	5. Parents

Joey slowly entered the room and saw Summer laying on the bed. She still had the blue tube running into her mouth and down her throat. Her chest was rising and falling rhythmically in sync with the respirator she was hooked up to. A few tears leaked out of Joey's eyes as she approached Summer. Shane and Hunter followed her in a little past the doorway.  
  
"She looks like she's sleeping." She whispered. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Seems almost like she is." He replied sadly. Shane looked at Hunter. "Maybe we should leave them to talk alone." Shane suggested. Joey looked at him. Hunter seemed hesitant to leave Summer's side. "Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." He said. Shane and Hunter left. Joey turned and looked at Summer. She slowly sat beside her and took her hand.  
  
"Hey, chica." She said softly. She wiped at her cheeks.   
  
"Come on, Hun, you got to wake up. I mean, Hunter, me, all of us, we really need you." She sighed.   
  
"And I don't think I could live with myself if I knew I killed my best friend." She said. She stared at Summer, hoping for some kind of sign that Summer heard and understood her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Summer stood in the white plane. She could hear Joey. "You're needed." Came Evan's voice. "I want to stay, stay with my parents." Summer said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Evan asked.   
  
"You'd be leaving everyone else, are you prepared to do that?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Summer, you've got to wake up." Joey begged.   
  
"I mean, you got a lil bun in the oven. You're gonna be a mom, that's like...major."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Summer snapped to attention. "Bun? Mom? I...I'm pregnant?" Summer asked, stunned. "Looks like it." Evan said.   
  
"Still want to stay here?" He asked. Summer looked down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey stared at Summer. There was nothing. That only made Joey cry harder. She tried to hold in a sob, but couldn't. She laid her head down on the bed, sobbing. Summer's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes shifted around. The hospital room. She looked down, seeing Joey's body shaking with sobs.  
  
"Jo..." She tried to say, but it didn't come out, because of the tube down her throat. She lifted her hand and rested it on Joey's head. Joey snapped up, shocked. She saw Summer's eyes opened. She almost got excited, then remembered what Hunter had said about her seeming awake. Joey looked down. Summer's hand went to the tube. She tried to pull it out. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh god." She said, she grabbed Summer's hand.   
  
"No....No, sweetie, don't do that." She said.   
  
"You'll hurt yourself." Summer blinked, understanding.   
  
"Oh god. Shane! Hunter!" She yelled. Hunter and Shane ran in, worried. Hunter caught glimpse of Summer lying on the bed, her eyes open. He looked at her. He just looked at her. She stared back at him.  
  
"What Joey? The doctor said this kind of thing would happen. Her eyes will open and shut and stuff. She's not awake." He said. What he saw next proved him wrong. Summer's arm lifted up and gave him a shaky wave. Hunter's mouth dropped.  
  
"Summer?" He whispered, tears in his eyes. Summer smiled weakly. Hunter sprinted over to where she was lying on her bed. He enveloped her into a loving hug.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me again." He whispered into her ear. Shane ran out into the hallway and down to the nurse's station, passing everyone. They stood up and began shouting after him, only to be shushed by the nurses and doctors. Shane and the doctors and nurses ran back to the room. The doctor was preparing to tell them they were wrong, but was shocked to see she was wrong.  
  
"Oh, my." She said. She looked at Joey and Hunter.   
  
"We need to get to her, run some checks. I'm sorry, but you all have to leave." Joey slowly got up. Hunter did so as well, Summer held on to his hand. He looked at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I'll be back." He said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Joey, Shane and Hunter went to the waiting room. The others looked at them. "What's wrong? What's going on?" David asked insistently. Joey looked at him.  
  
"It's Summer." Hunter said. "What?" David asked, worried. "She's awake." Joey said. David let out a happy sob, and fell into the chair, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Thank you god." He said out loud. The group returned to their chairs, the atmosphere happier than it had been before. The doctor and nurse's returned a few moments later.  
  
"We've checked her out. Seems everything is normal. Now of course she still has her dislocated collarbone, which is healing quite well. But fracture and bruising down her spine is still there, so we'd like to keep her here for another few days just to do more routine check's and make sure she and the babies are fine." Dr. Perez said. The group looked at her. Dustin spoke.  
  
"I though you said there was only one?" He asked. Dr. Perez chuckled.  
  
"We were wrong. We check Summer during the night and realized that she was carrying twins." Shane looked at Hunter.  
  
"That's some powerful sperm dude." He commented. Hunter glared at him. Shane chuckled.  
  
"Shut up." Hunter said. "Twins run in the family." David said.   
  
"John and I were twins."   
  
"Well, Summer isn't." Larissa pointed out. "She was. She had a twin brother, but he was stillborn." David said.  
  
"Oh." Everyone said. Joey looked at the doctor. "Can we see Summer?" She asked. "I don't see why not." The doctor smiled.   
  
"Just, don't expect her to do much talking. Her throat's a little sore from the tube." The group nodded. Hunter and David looked at each other.  
  
"Together?" David asked. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Guys we'll be back." Hunter said to the group as they entered Summer's room. Summer saw them walk in. "Hi." She croaked out. The two smiled and walked over to either side of her, sitting. "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" David asked.  
  
"Like I just gargled with sandpaper." Summer sighed. David laughed a little. Hunter went over and poured her a glass of water. He brought it to her and held it for her as she took a few sips. Summer smiled at him.   
  
"Thanks." She said. Hunter smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied, kissing the crown of her head. Summer blushed and held hands with him.  
  
"Sorry bout the crappy welcome Uncle David." Summer confessed. David shrugged it off and smiled.  
  
"I don't care about the welcome sweetie. What matters is that your alright." He replied. Summer smiled.  
  
"And that the babies are all right." Summer said. Hunter and David looked at her.   
  
"I heard Joey mention a bun in the oven, and the doctor told me the babies were fine." Summer said.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Hunter asked. Summer looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked. Hunter squeezed her hand. "I want what you want." Hunter said.   
  
"I mean, if you don't want to have them, I'll stand by your decision." He said. "But, you want to have them." Summer concluded.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that the idea of starting a family with you wasn't something I've wanted for a while now." He said. Summer looked down, as if she was processing this. David looked at her. "Maybe we should let you think about it." He said. "No, I know what I want to do." She said. She looked up.  
  
"I want to have the babies." She said. Hunter smiled and enveloped her into a hug. David smiled. "These kids are going to be lucky. They'll have a mom and dad who love them." He said.   
  
"Friends that will probably shower them with presents." He chuckled. "And a great uncle who will adore them." Summer smiled, squeezing David's hand. David smiled.  
  
"Hey, might not be a grandpa, but I can still spoil them." He replied.  
  
"I've got no doubts about that." Summer smiled. David smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, I should go, I'm sure there's people outside who are lining up to see you." He said. "Or at each other's throats as to who's next." Hunter grinned.   
  
"Literally."  
  
"Knowing them, of course." Summer said. David laughed and stood up. He left Hunter and Summer alone. Summer looked at Hunter. He smiled at her. "So, we're going to be parents." He said.  
  
"You think we can?" She asked, unsure.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be hard at first, but I know we can do it, together." Hunter said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Summer nearly gasped. It was just like the kiss "he" gave her in her dreamscape. Hunter pulled away and looked at her. He saw she had tears in her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just never thought I could be so happy." Summer smiled. Hunter smiled. He looked at her and squeezed her hand lovingly. Summer smiled gently. She remembered one of the 'scapes' she'd been in and blushed furiously, remembering that it was how she got pregnant. Hunter looked at her again.  
  
"What are you blushing about sweetie?" He asked. Summer shook her head.  
  
"Oh nothing." She trailed off. She couldn't tell him about the dreamscape just yet, she'd wait. The others entered one by one. After a few pleasant conversations, they slowly began to leave, and one by one they headed for home. Later that evening, only Hunter remained with Summer. David had gone back to the house for some sleep. And they'd sent everyone else home with the same idea in mind. Hunter and Summer were watching TV together, and Hunter's eyes began to drift shut. Summer looked at him.  
  
"You need sleep Hunter." She commented. He yawned and shook his head.  
  
"No I don't.I'm fine." He replied. Summer looked at him.  
  
"No father of my children is going to go without sleep." She scolded. He looked down. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I don't want to leave the mother of my children." He smiled. "Well, you can't be comfortable here." Summer sighed. Hunter smiled. "I'm fine, as long as I'm with you." He said. She smiled at him, and they shared a loving kiss. The doctor walked in a few moments later.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Jones how are you?" She asked. Summer smiled.  
  
"Not bad." She replied. The doctor smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear.. I've got excellent news for you!" She said. Summer's ear's perked up at this.  
  
"Yes?" Summer asked. The doctor smiled.  
  
"Your going home tomorrow." She replied. Summer grinned.  
  
"Really?!" She exclaimed. The doctor nodded.  
  
"You'll just need to take it easy around the house." The doctor told her. Summer nodded.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You got that right." Hunter said.   
  
"I'll personally make sure she takes it easy." The doctor smiled. "I'm sure you will." She said, exiting the room. Hunter looked at her. "So, Nurse Hunter, glad I'll be home for Christmas?" Summer asked. "Ecstatic. Now, we have some rules." He said.  
  
"Rules?" She asked. "No over exerting yourself, no wake boarding, no-" "Basically, no life?" Summer smirked. "Exactly." Hunter smiled. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"I have one rule." She told him. He looked at her.  
  
"Alright." He replied. Summer grinned.  
  
"You can't treat me like I'm made of glass." She said. Hunter looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I can do that." He replied smiling. Summer frowned.  
  
"I'm serious Hunter." She trailed off. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Alright then love." He replied.  
  
"You're only saying that because you know that's what I want to hear, aren't you?" Summer asked.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling our children are going to be this insistent?" Hunter asked. Summer smiled. "Because they're ours. Stubborn and pigheaded." Hunter chuckled. "Good point." Hunter said.  
  
"So, now, go home, and get some rest, don't want you to be falling asleep on me tomorrow." She smiled. Hunter sighed. "Fine, fine. But I'll be back, bright and early, tomorrow." Hunter said. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Summer smiled. Hunter kissed her deeply and left. Summer watched him leave. She bit her lip and sighed. She needed to tell someone about the dreams. Badly. She grabbed the phone sitting on her desk and dialed Tori's number. A sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tori murmured into the phone. Summer chuckled.  
  
"Tori. it's Summer. I've got a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?" Tori asked. Summer fiddled with the sheets of her bed.  
  
"Can you come to the hospital?" Summer questioned. Tori perked up at the sound of this.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, no, I just need to talk to someone." Summer said. "And you chose me to wake up to talk to?" Tori laughed. "Well, Joey and Larissa were my first choices." Summer joked.   
  
"Seriously though, I feel like we haven't sat down and talked in a long time." She said. "OK, I'll be right over." Tori said. Summer smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tori!" She replied. Tori smiled.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Hunter turned the car into the driveway and locked it as he got out. He headed towards the house. He jogged up the stairs and entered into the home. He shook his coat off his shoulders and tossed it onto the hall tree. He turned around and noticed Blake sitting on the couch, his hands in his lap.  
  
"Bro?" He asked his younger brother. Blake looked up.  
  
"Hunter, hey. we need to talk." Blake told his older brother. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"About?" Hunter persisted. Blake motioned for him to sit, which he did. Blake sighed.  
  
"Living arrangements." Blake told the crimson ninja. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"You've lost me." Hunter said. Blake smiled softly.  
  
"I'm thinking. of moving out, so you and Summer can have the house with the kids."  
  
"Blake, come on, we don't want you to leave. You're my brother, and you'll be the uncle of our children." "It's not that I feel like a third wheel, but, come on, there's two rooms in the house, where do you expect to put the kids?"  
  
"We could clean out the extra room." Hunter suggested. Blake looked at him. "Yeah right." Blake laughed.   
  
"You two are starting a family." "You're my family too." Hunter said. "And I still will be even if I'm not here." Blake said.  
  
"There's no changing your mind, is there?" Hunter asked. "Nope." Blake said. Hunter sighed. "All right. But don't think we're kicking you out. You can take as long as you want, if you're really set on leaving."  
  
"All right, all right." Blake chuckled.   
  
"But I am going to move out." He said. "OK, but don't kill yourself in finding a place soon because you think we want you to." Hunter said. Blake smiled.  
  
"You got it bro."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori walked into Summer's room, and noticed her flipping channels.  
  
"Hey." Tori said. Summer smiled.  
  
"Thanks for coming Tori." She replied. Tori shrugged.  
  
"What are friends for? What's up?" Tori asked the blond wake boarder, who smiled softly.  
  
"I have something really important to tell you." Summer trailed off. Tori pulled the chair closer to Summer's hospital bed.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening." Tori replied. Summer fiddled with the bed sheets again.  
  
"It's about what I saw when I was in my coma." She trailed off. Tori nodded for Summer to continue, which she did.  
  
"I was in some sort of dreamscape with this guy named Evan. what he told me. was basically. I see anything I want, and it happens basically. when he first started talking, it sounded like it was straight out of Lord of the Rings. then this freaky stuff started happening. Legolas appeared, the hobbits were there, etc." Summer said. Tori motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Wait.....Hobbits?" Tori paused. She smirked.  
  
"I made a crack about playing tag with Merry and Pippin...and Merry tagged me." Summer laughed. Tori giggled, then motioned for her to continue again.  
  
"The next thing I know, Hunter's standing next to me. and he kissed me. not just any kiss.it made me want laugh, and cry at the same time." Summer told her. Tori smiled sweetly.  
  
"Awe." She replied. Summer blushed.  
  
"Anyways, so this Evan guy started showing me my past present and future, and said I could take 5 memories with me.:"  
  
"So, what were the memories?" Tori asked. "Just a lot of different things. Although, I've got one thing to say...These babies, I know when and where they were conceived." Summer said. Tori looked at her. Summer bit her lip.   
  
"Remember that big hurricane?" She asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"You stormed out of Storm Chargers before it began and me and Hunter were looking for you, of course." Tori replied. Summer blushed.  
  
"We stayed in the cave overnight and.. Yeah." Summer said. Tori sat their mouth open wide.  
  
"Summer, that was way too much information!" 


	6. Dawning Realization

Summer laughed.  
  
"You know you wanted to know." She joked. Tori just rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hunter grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and went back to the living room. He and Blake were going to watch Underworld. Blake looked at his older brother.  
  
"So, going to ask her?" He questioned. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"Ask who what?" He replied. Blake looked at him. Hunter took a sip of water.  
  
"Summer........Asking her to marry you." Blake explained. Hunter choked on his water and coughed a few times.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you're having kids........So........."  
  
"I mean, I guess, yeah, I...........I don't know.........I've still trying to wrap my brain around becoming a dad, let me wait at least a day before I contemplate becoming a husband too." Blake smiled.  
  
"You know where the rings are." He told his older brother, who nodded.  
  
"Thanks man." Hunter replied. Blake grinned.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori looked at Summer and grinned.  
  
"So what are you going to do once the babies are born?" She asked. Summer sighed.  
  
"Love them? I mean, what else can a mother do, right?" She asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"No, career wise." She replied. Summer looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"I'd love to move back to NYC and go to NYU for university." She replied. Tori blinked.  
  
"What?" Tori asked. "But........What about Hunter? And the rest of us? And the whole fact that we're fighting an evil space ninja?"  
  
"Tori, I'm pregnant, pretty soon I'm not going to be able to do much of that fighting." Summer said. Tori nodded thoughtfully. "But what happens to Hunter and us?" She asked again. Summer sighed.  
  
"I.... I don't know." She replied. Tori looked at her.  
  
"So what you're just going to pick up and leave?!" Tori practically yelled. Summer winced. Tori sighed. "I..........I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, not now."  
  
"It's OK." Summer sighed. "Anyway, NYU, it's just a dream, you know? I guess I don't know.........Maybe this whole becoming a mom thing makes me want to go back to where I'm from, you know? Like, just......Get a sense of family." Tori couldn't help feel hurt about that.  
  
"Right.....And we're not....." Tori began. Summer looked at her.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Summer said. "I just.........I feel like I don't have anything connected to my mom and dad, and I want my kids to have a connection to their grandparents. I know, it sounds incredibly stupid." Tori shook her head.  
  
"No it's not stupid... I guess...it'd be weird." Tori finished. Summer nodded.  
  
"It's not that I want to leave...But I want to... I don't know make something of myself. I can't rely forever on my wakeboarding, and Hunter." She finished. Tori nodded.  
  
"So if you decided to go...What do you think you'd specialize in?" She asked. Summer shrugged.  
  
"I'm thinking maybe teaching, or psychology." She replied. Tori smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you do like to get into people's heads. It's kind of annoying." She said. Summer laughed and smacked Tori's arm lightly.  
  
"Bite me." She laughed. Tori laughed. "Where and how hard?" Tori joked. Summer smiled.  
  
"Are you positive this is what you want to do?" Tori questioned. Summer shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...Like I said before, I don't want to have to rely on Hunter to provide for me, and I don't want to be a stay at home mom, and if he can't understand that...."She trailed off. Tori stared at her.  
  
"You'd leave him?" Tori asked. "Summer, you're carrying his babies! How can you-"  
  
"It's not like I'm packing my bags!" Summer said defensively. "I love him, more then life itself, but that doesn't mean I have to bend my life to fit his. I have my life, my hopes, my aspirations."  
  
"So, you want Hunter to give up his for you?" Tori said. "Summer, you're being selfish." Summer glared at her.  
  
"Get out." She snarled. Tori looked at her.  
  
"So what you're tossing me out too? Gee, that's fair!" Tori spat. Summer glared again.  
  
"I don't need you telling me how to run my life Tori." Summer retorted angrily. Tori stood.  
  
"Do whatever the fuck you want, you'll be down a friend if you leave him." Tori snarled before stomping out of the room. Summer looked at the door. She couldn't believe that Tori was trying to tell her what to do with her life. She looked down. She'd need to talk to Hunter about this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tori stood outside the door of Summer's room, and sank against it. She couldn't believe she was so...angry with her. She was making a huge decision, and wanted to pick up and leave. Tori couldn't believe it. She'd be picking up and taking the babies with her, and leaving Hunter. That's when realization dawned on Tori. Summer might leave the babies here, in Blue Bay Harbor....with Hunter. Tori's jaw dropped. She needed to tell someone....but she couldn't tell Hunter. Standing she frowned. She couldn't tell Hunter, but she needed to tell Blake. 


	7. Knowing the Truth

A/N: Alright, so after receiving some pretty threatening reviews and emails lol, Becky and Myself (Teal) have finally decided to give you (the readers) a new chapter of ATF: Book 2! Anyways, we appoligize for the (believe it or not) almost year long no update policy that we both had. We got sidetracked with writing Twisted Emotions, a DT based fic (which was just completed and will have a sequel or two lol.) We also plan to give you all a nice and beautiful update of Sparks sooner or later. Just stay turned!

Chapter 7:

Summer lay in her hospital bed staring out the window. She hadn't brought herself to calling Hunter yet, but she couldn't. It was hard saying that she wanted to go back to school to get her degree. She wanted to back to NYC, because it was her home. Sighing, the blond picked up the phone and dialed Hunter's number. She waited a few moments before Blake answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. Summer's fingers pulled at the hospital blanket covering her legs. "Hey Blake, it's uh, Summer… Is Hunter there?" She asked. Blake chuckled.

"Yeah let me get him for you." He replied. Summer waited a few moments before Hunter came over the line. "Hey Summer, what's wrong?" He asked. His concern made her smile.

"I need you to come to the hospital. We need to talk." She finished. Hunter promised to be there within a few minutes and hung up the phone. As promised, a few moments later streaked into the hospital room, appearing at the end of Summer's bed. He smiled at her and crossed over so that he was standing beside her. He kissed her lips gently and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"What's up?" he asked, taking her tiny hand in his. She smiled. "I have something I want to run by you." She replied. Hunter nodded. "Im listening." Summer took a deep breath, there was no easy way to say it, but it had to be said.

"Hunter…this is hard to say… But I wanna go back to New York." She said, trying to keep her voice even. There was no denying that she was upset and didn't want Hunter to do what Tori had done. Hunter looked at her.

"You…..what? Summer… your not serious are you!" He asked. Summer looked at him. "Im completely serious Hunter. I want to go back to New York." Hunter's mouth fell open. It opened and closed, trying to say something. Hunter finally managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"What about fighting Lothor?" He questioned. Summer smiled weakly. "Hunter, in about two months, im not going to be able to do much of anything, let alone fighting." She replied, referring to the fact that the twins would overtake her tiny frame, making her incredibly large. Hunter looked at her.

"But what about Blue Bay? What about the team? What about us?" He asked. Summer looked down and took a breath.

"I'm going to miss being here, and with the team… And most of all with you… But if you were to ever get a riding contract, you'd be traveling all over the world… And after I have the twins, I wanna get back into wakeboarding, but I also want to have something to fall back on… And I think that going back to NYC will give me the best options." She finished. Hunter stared at her.

"So that's it? You want to go back to New York so you can figure out your options? Why can't you do that here? There are plenty of schools and places here in California that can help you do that Summer, why do you _need_ to go back to New York to do this!" Hunter cried. He absolutely refused to believe that Summer wanted to go back to New York without him. Summer stared at him.

"I want to go back, because my grandparents are there. And I want my children to know their great-grandparents!" She exclaimed. Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Your children?" He snarled.

"What happened to our children? Or are you gonna up and leave after Christmas, disappear forever and change your name so I'll never get to meet the children I helped to put inside you!" He blew up. Summer just looked at him.

"I cannot believe you would actually think I'd do that Hunter." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Hunter ignored the tears and the hurt in her voice. He snorted loudly.

"Well it sure as hell seems like that's what you want to do." He growled out. Tears silently leaked down Summer's cheeks. "I thought you'd understand Hunter. But I can tell that you don't want me to go. So here's my proposition. Either you let me go with the promise that I will come back, or I'll go without your permission, and you won't see these babies ever again." She spat. Hunter stared at her.

"So, that's it, huh?" Hunter said. "Just forget about everything we've had, everything we could possibly have had in the future and just pack up and leave?" He asked. "Would you stop being a fucking child about this?" Summer snapped.

"Why can't you just let me go to New York?" She paused. "Wait a second, what am I saying? I don't need your permission. You're my boyfriend, not my father." Hunter got up to his feet. "Fine, do whatever the fuck you want." Hunter growled.

"I'll tell Joey to come get you tomorrow." He said. And with that he stalked out of the hospital room. Summer watched him leave. She chocked out a sob and fell back in bed, crying into her pillow. Hunter stood outside her room and heard the muffled sobs coming from her room. He took a deep breath and stormed away from the crying and went outside. Once he had reached the outside, he angrily streaked home.

The angry streak bounced into the house and Hunter stormed past Blake, who was sitting on the couch, flipping channels. Blake turned and looked at his brother.

"What's wrong man?" He asked. Hunter spun and looked at his younger brother.

"My whore of a girlfriend is moving to New York!" He screamed. Blake was taken aback. "What do you mean?" He questioned. Hunter's eyes glared at Blake, just becoming tiny narrow slits.

"She's moving back to New York because she wants _her_ children to be close to _her_ grandparents!" He blew up. Blake let out a whistle as Hunter stormed up the steps.

Hunter slammed into his bedroom and began ripping Summer's clothing off the floor and flinging it into her bags. After the bags had been completely packed, he fired them down the stairs with such force that the pictures on the wall in his room shook. He stomped down the steps and grabbed them. He stopped and looked at Blake, who was staring at him.

"You know," Blake began "You're being incredibly childish." He finished. Hunter glared at him. "Fuck you Blake, I don't need this shit." He replied before leaving the house with Summer's bags. He streaked to Joey and Larissa's house and pounded obnoxiously on the door. Larissa soon answered it, looking wide awake but disheveled.

"What's wrong Hunter?" She asked. Hunter thrust Summer's bags full of clothing at the orange ranger. "Here. Give this to the whore when she comes back here tomorrow. Joey can pick her up." He snarled before leaving again. Larissa stared at Hunter.

"Joe!" She called out. Joey came up from her studio.

"What?" She asked. She saw the bag in her arms. "What's that?"

"Summer's clothes." Larissa said. "...Hunter brought them over..."

"He didn't have to do that. I mean we don't need to lie to David anymore, since he knows she's pregnant."

"Uh...I think Summer and him had a fight...He called her a whore." Larissa said.

"He WHAT?" Joey screamed. In that instant, Joey ran out the still open door. Larissa stood there.

"That can't be good." She said softly. "Shane!" She called. Shane, who had been over because Joey was painting his portrait, came up the stairs from the studio.

"What?" He asked. "Where's Joey?" Larissa opened her mouth to respond but the sound of someone getting punched and someone grunting as they hit the ground was heard. Shane sighed. "Say no more." He said as he ran out the door. Her fists were tightly clenched at her sides. Hunter was sitting on the ground, rubbing his jaw.

"Don't you EVER call Summer, or any woman for that matter, that name EVER again." Joey snarled. Hunter glared at her.

"I don't give two shits what you want." Hunter said as he got up. Joey tightened her jaw and went to hit him again, but Shane rushed over and pulled her back before she could.

"Whoa whoa Jo, no use beating Hunter up over it." He said as he fought to keep her back.

"Trust me; this is the perfect time to beat him up." Joey snarled. Shane sighed and pushed her towards the house.

"Joey, just go inside. Okay? I'll talk to him."

"No, no talking. Bloodshed is preferred." Joey said, glaring at Hunter. Shane shooed her onwards and she left, reluctantly. Shane looked down at Hunter, whose jaw was swelling.

"Care to explain?" Shane questioned. Hunter pushed himself up and patted the dust off his jeans. "Not really." Hunter snarled. Shane backed up hand in the air.

"Whoa man. I come in peace." The red ninja replied in his defense. Hunter sighed and kicked a stone on the ground. "Summer's leaving me, and I can't stop her."

"What happened?" Shane asked. Hunter sighed. He sat down at the curb and Shane sat beside him as Hunter told him what happened. After he finished, he sat, staring at the street as Shane went over what he was just told.

"Well," Shane said after a long while. "You're an idiot." Hunter's head snapped up to Shane and he had the meanest glare imaginable on his face.

"Excuse me?" He said lowly.

"First of all-Why the hell would you call Summer that name to Larissa and Joey? You know they're like sisters. I mean, do you remember what Summer did to me the day after I slapped Joey?" Shane asked. "If one of them is hurt by someone, the other two come down on that person ready to claw their eyes out. You should know that by now."

"I didn't touch Summer." Hunter said, thinking back to what Summer did to Shane when he slapped Joey.

"No, but you spoke unfavorably about her. Which is just as bad as physically hurting her." Shane said. Hunter sighed. "And do you want to know how else you're an idiot?" Shane asked.

"Sure, why not." Hunter breathed out.

"You got all pigheaded and stupid with Summer. All she wants to do is see her grandparents. It sounds to me that she had no intention of leaving you until you got all upset and pissy about it." Shane said. Hunter sighed and looked down.

"She also said that she wants to get an education, and that NYU would be a good place to go." Shane sat back a moment.

"Have you considered going with her?" Shane asked. Hunter looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Shane said.

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to make sure you're not shrooming or something." Hunter said. "I can't. I mean, it's one thing for Summer to take a hiatus from ranger duties because of the pregnancy, but I can't leave. And even if we weren't rangers, I can't leave Blake and you guys." Hunter said. Shane took Hunter by the shoulders.

"Yes you can. Jesus Hunter, you and Summer could move to China, and we'd still be friends. Time, and distance hold no boundaries over friendship…. Or love." He finished. Hunter stubbornly stood to his point.

"Yeah well...I'm not going to up root my life just because-"

"There you go being an idiot again." Shane said.

"Will you stop that?" Hunter growled.

"Look, if you truly love her, then you'll make a sacrifice to be with her, in this case the sacrifice being staying here. Now, here's the question you've got to ask yourself-do you love her enough?" Shane asked. Hunter looked at him.

"I don't know if I love her anymore Shane… I just don't know."


	8. Familial Needs

The next day, Summer sat dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top that Hunter left for her the day before—pre-fight—so she could wear to come home in. She sighed as she thought about Hunter. She wondered if things were going to be all right between them. She didn't really mean those things she said to him the night before—she didn't want to have it that Hunter never saw the babies, she was just so angry and it came out. Of course, her pride didn't let her call him up and apologize. She sighed as she looked out the window.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice. Summer turned to the door and saw Joey standing there with a soft smile. "Hey." Joey said, walking in. "Ready to go?" She asked. Summer looked down.

"I guess Hunter's not coming." She said softly. She felt tears collecting in her eyes. Joey sighed and sat by Summer on the bed.

"He's an asshole, forget about him." She said. She took Summer's hands in hers. "Come on." Summer pulled her hands away and wiped at her cheeks.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Summer said, choking back a sob.

"Hey, like I've told you before, it's not like Lar and I rented out your room." Joey said. As much as she hated Hunter, she knew Summer loved him and wasn't about to jump on the Hunter bashing train. "You can stay with us….Until you and Hunter fix things." She said, trying to give her friend hope, even though she was prepared to cause Hunter bodily harm the next time she saw him. Summer looked up at Joey and gave a soft rueful laugh.

"I know you're just saying that for my benefit." She said. "And Joey, I really don't feel like hearing 'I told you so' about the evils of the male gender." Joey looked at her. Did Summer actually think Joey still held onto those ideas after all this time? Joey pulled Summer into a tight hug.

"That was the furthest thing from my mind." She whispered to her friend. Joey held Summer for a while and let Summer cry on her shoulder before they got up. Summer checked out of the hospital and was ready to go when a nurse came by with a wheelchair, telling Summer she had to get in it.

"Please tell me you're kidding—I'm fine." Summer protested.

"I'm sorry, it's policy." The nurse said, giving the girl an apologetic smile. Summer rolled her eyes and got in. The nurse pushed Summer out of the hospital with Joey following. When they got outside, Joey stopped the nurse.

"My car's over there, I'll take it from here." She said, knowing how much Summer was hating all of this. The nurse nodded. Joey went over and took Summer's hand, helping her out of the chair. She led her to the car and opened the passenger side door for her and let Summer slide in. She shut the door then got in the driver's side and started the car, driving away from the hospital. As they drove, Joey saw Summer just staring out of the window, being very quiet. "If it makes you feel better, I punched Hunter in the jaw last night." Joey said. Summer looked at her and gave a soft laugh.

"It doesn't make me feel any better, but thanks for trying Jo..." Summer trailed off, looking out the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hunter couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed all night. Finally around 5am he got up and went running. He had come back around 8, and showered. he walked downstairs and noticed Blake eating breakfast at the table.

"Did you at least make some for me?" The brooding crimson ranger asked. Blake shook his head.

"I figured you were taking Summer to breakfast after you picked her up." Blake said. Hunter went to the cupboards and got some cereal and a bowl.

"I'm not picking her up." Hunter simply said. He slammed the bowl and cereal on the table before getting milk from the fridge. He poured himself the cereal and milk in the bowl and put the box and the milk away before sitting hunched over at the table and shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Oh." Blake said. "So I guess the girls don't want David knowing she's been shacking up here with us?" Blake asked, figuring Summer was going to stay with Joey and Larissa for the duration of David's stay.

"No, Summer's not coming back here. Ever." Hunter said. Blake looked at his brother.

"Hunter.."

"Drop it, Blake." Hunter said sternly. Blake got up.

"You know what, you're behavior has made me lose my appetite." He said. He threw out the remainder of his meal and left the kitchen, going to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey pulled up in front of the house and she and Summer got out of the car. They walked up the porch steps and the door opened as Larissa came out. She pulled Summer into a hug. Summer numbly returned the hug. The three girls walked into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Larissa asked. "I could make some eggs, or.." Larissa said.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go lay down." Summer said, cutting Larissa off. She turned and walked up the stairs.

"Okay…..Well, we'll be here if you need anything." Larissa said as Summer left. Joey put a hand on Larissa's shoulder.

"She'll be okay, let's just give her time." She said. Upstairs, Summer walked into her room. She saw the bags in the corner, and she knew that Hunter had brought them over. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she fell into her bed, curling up into a fetal position as she clutched her pillow, sobbing. Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Joey went and opened the door, there was Tori.

"Hey." Joey said, letting her in.

"Hey, is Summer here?" She asked.

"Upstairs." Larissa said.

"Is it all right if I see her?" Tori asked.

"She's kind of upset right now." Joey told her. Tori nodded.

"I know, Shane called me and told me what happened, I guess he figured she'd need as many friends as she could right now." Tori said. She looked at Joey. "He also told me about that punch you gave Hunter."

"Trust me, I would've liked to do more to that asshole." Joey said, her eyes dark. Tori put a hand on Joey's shoulder, knowing how protective she was. Tori then went upstairs. She knocked on Summer's door.

"Larissa, I'm not hungry." Came Summer's reply.

"It's Tori." Tori said. Tori gently opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind her. Summer sighed and turned away from her. Tori went over and sat down on the bed. She touched Summer's back.

"Go away." Summer said, sniffling. "I'm not in the mood for more of your yelling. I told Hunter, and we fought."

"I'm sorry." Tori said. "It wasn't my place to get mad at you like that." Summer didn't respond. "I'm sure things will work themselves out. I mean, you're the love of his life and you're carrying his babies-"

"Yeah, that's what caused the fight, Einstein." Summer spat out bitterly. Tori sighed.

"Look, I'm sure after Hunter cools off a bit, you guys will calmly talk about this and everything will be fine." Tori assured her.

"Whatever, I really just want to be alone right now, can you please leave?" Summer requested. Tori sighed.

"Fine." She said. "But don't get all depressed and just lay here and not eat or anything…I mean, you've got two babies growing inside you…You need to stay healthy for their sake." And with that, Tori left. She walked down to the living room where Larissa and Joey where. They both looked up at Tori.

"How is she?" Larissa asked. Tori sighed.

"She told me to leave and said she wants to be alone right now." Tori said.

"God, I'm going to kill Hunter." Joey snarled. She didn't like Hunter to begin with, but once she saw how happy he made Summer—and plus after she learned to be more trusting of the guys—she eased up. She was practically livid that in the end, Hunter had managed to hurt Summer.

"Calm down, Joe." Larissa pleaded.

"Larissa's right. I mean, who knows, maybe this is just because of high tensions because of what's happened these past few days. I'm sure that once everything is settled and all that, Hunter and Summer will be all right." Tori promised.

"Yeah, so not giving a rat's ass about Hunter's well being." Joey replied. She walked off and went to her art studio in the basement. Larissa sighed.

"Great, Joey's now right back to where she was when Summer and Hunter first got together." Larissa said. Tori gave the girl a sympathetic look. "I mean, I guess I can get where Joey's coming from. In a way—Hunter just kind of proved Joey right all along-guys cause pain."

"Maybe you should call Shane—you know, get him to sort of get her back to not being man-bashing." Tori suggested. Larissa shook her head.

"I'm not about to put Shane in the lion's den just so Joey can rip his head off." She said.

"Well, maybe he can help. Shane does have a way with Joey." Tori said. He certainly did have a way with her, and sometimes, Tori wondered if there was something going on between the two of them—like a secret or something—that no one else knew.

"Maybe, after she cools down a little bit." Larissa said, interrupting Tori's thoughts. Tori looked at her. She sighed and nodded.

"All right, well, I have to go to Storm Chargers. I told Kelly I'd work there since Summer was……well, unable to come into work, besides I'm sure Kelly would like to know how Summer's doing." Tori said. "Call me if there's any change, okay?" She asked. Larissa nodded.

"Will do, thanks for stopping by." She said. Tori smiled at the younger girl and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tori drove down the streets of Blue Bay Harbor towards Storm Chargers, running over the details in her head of how she was going to tell Kelly and Dustin what had transpired. She pulled her blue Volkswagen van into the parking lot and climbed out. She headed towards the front door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She saw Kelly behind the counter, ringing up customers and Blake restocking some shelves. She gave a nod of greeting to Kelly before walking over to Blake, glad that there was someone there she could talk to so as to delay telling Dustin and Kelly what was going on. Blake looked up at her as she approached him, his expression a not very happy one. Tori frowned and stood beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Blake sighed.

"Living with my pigheaded brother is taking its toll." Blake said. Tori sighed and put her arm around his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I know, Summer's shutting herself in her room. I tried to talk to her, but she told me to leave." Tori said. Blake closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, feeling drained, yet happy she was there holding him. She kissed his temple and released him. Blake was a little sad at the loss of contact, but knew he had work to do.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told Kelly I'd help out since Summer's not working." Tori said. Blake smiled, knowing that that meant she'd be near all day. Tori returned the smile. "So, do you need me to help with anything?" She asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, can you get a box of surfboard wax from the backroom and help me put them in the shelves?"

"Sure." Tori said. She went to the backroom. She opened the door and walked in, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. There was Dustin on the couch with Marah straddling his lap and the two were in the middle of a heavy make out session-Marah's hair was mused, as was Dustin's, and Tori could see Dustin's hand under Marah's purple tank top on her back. Tori bit her lip in attempt to hold in her giggle before clearing her throat. Dustin broke away from Marah's lips at the sound and looked over his girlfriend's shoulder to see Tori standing there, smirking. Dustin jumped up, surprised, which caused Marah to fall on the floor right on her butt.

"Tori!" Dustin exclaimed. He looked down at Marah and quickly helped her up to her feet.

"Hey, nice make-out hair, guys." Tori giggled, which caused the red faced couple to quickly smooth down their brown locks.

"Uh……What'cha doing…..here…?" Dustin asked nervously.

"Just getting a box of surfboard wax, I'll be out of your way soon." She smirked. She went over and got the box. She went to leave and turned back to them. "Have fun, kids." She winked before leaving the room. Marah's hands flew to her mouth as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"That was um..." She trailed off, still blushing. Dustin scratched the back of his head and nodded, the blush creeping into his cheek bones. 

"I agree." He stated. Marah looked at him.

"Wanna go again?" She asked devilishly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tori walked out of the backroom, shaking her head and chuckling slightly. Blake looked at her as she walked over.

"What's so funny?" He questioned. Tori started giggling and gestured towards the stockroom.

"Oh nothing. I just caught Marah and Dustin near the point of getting it on." She giggled. Blake's eyes widened.

"That room is like... I dunno somewhat of a whore house." He chuckled. Tori nodded.

"I completely agree... seems like anyone who's anyone has hooked up in there." She replied as she dropped the box she'd retrieved from the room onto the floor. Blake nodded.

"Everyone minus us..." He muttered under his breath. Tori turned and looked at him.

"Did you say something?" She questioned. Blake walked over to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Nope." He replied. Tori decided to leave it be.

"So, how's Hunter?" She asked. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Please, let's not talk about the moron." He pleaded.

"Things that bad, huh?" Tori asked. Blake nodded.

"He's being a complete jackass about this whole Summer thing..." He trailed off. Tori sighed.

"I know how he feels." She replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. Tori sighed.

"Last night, before Summer called Hunter, she called me, I came over to the hospital and we talked. We ended up discussing her plans, and well……the "discussion" soon turned into an argument." Blake looked at her and saw that she felt a little guilty. "I tried to apologize today, over at Joe and Lar's place…but she wasn't exactly in the mood for visitors." Tori sighed. "As much as I hate that Summer's upset, I do kind of agree with Hunter—In the part that Summer might be being a little selfish in all this stuff about moving to New York." She bit her lip and looked at Blake, expecting him to chastise her for her own selfishness. Blake sighed.

"Tori." He said softly. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know what it's like to lose your parents. You feel so alone even though there are people around you who love and care about you. She needs to be close to people who are family, like her grandparents. I mean, luckily for me and Hunter, we've got each other to fill those familial needs. But Summer? She doesn't have anyone." Tori looked at him. Although he said 'don't take it the wrong way', she couldn't help feel a little offended.

"So, what, you, Hunter and Summer are in this like club of orphans and no one else can possibly have an opinion on matters like this?" She asked her tone a bit icy. Blake inwardly cringed, knowing Tori was a few degrees short of being pissed off. "I'm sorry if me not wanting one of my best friends to leave is somehow ill conceived. And, oh, silly me, I thought we were all like family that maybe these 'familial needs' wouldn't be an issue." Tori went on, her voice increasing in volume a bit, causing some customers to turn and look at what was going on. Blake sighed. Now he knew she was pissed.

"Of course we're all like a family." Blake said softly. "But sometimes a quasi-family isn't enough." He replied honestly. Tori frowned. _Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. _Blake thought.

"So I guess I'm not enough?" She asked softly. Her jaw tightened. "Fine." She said, and with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the store. Blake closed his eyes and groaned. Kelly went over and grabbed his arm.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Blake opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It's a long, horrible story." He said.


	9. Out of Control

Joey stood in her studio, painting on her previously white canvas though not really paying attention at the shapes or colors she brought to life

Joey stood in her studio, painting on her previously white canvas though not really paying attention at the shapes or colors she brought to life. Her mind was elsewhere—Summer, Hunter, as well as the things going on in her own life. She'd dip her brush into the open paint can, glide it on the canvas, and repeat the actions automatically, instinctively knowing when the brush was out of paint. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming from the main level of the house and down the stairs to join her.

"Larissa called me," came a voice, shocking her mind back to the here and now. She set her brush down and sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"Probably thought I needed to be reminded that males aren't scum," she muttered with a chuckle. Shane smiled behind her.

"Something like that," he said. Joey turned around to face him.

"Don't worry," she said with a shrug. "I haven't returned to that way of thinking. I don't think all guys are scum, just Hunter….and…." She paused, looking away. Shane walked over to her, seeing for the first time what she had been working on. The unfinished painting gave him a slight chill. The canvas held dark red colors in the imagery of fire and a figure in black in the center of the fire.

"Joey," he breathed. Joey blinked and turned back to her canvas, studying her work. She sighed and grabbed a large piece of cloth from the floor and threw it over the canvas.

"Ignore that." She commented. She picked up the brushes she had been using and busied herself by walking over to the sink at the other end of the room to wash them. Shane followed her and watched as she turned on the water and began working the brushes under the stream of cold clear liquid. Shane sighed and put a hand on her back, making her freeze.

"Who's in the fire, Jo?" He asked softly. Joey bit her lip.

"I don't…….know," she said. She gave an annoyed sigh and threw the brushes down in the sink before shutting off the faucet and spinning around to face him. "Can we please not go where I think this is going?" She requested. "I don't want to deal with……….with my lineage right now," she said. Shane sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said. He touched her arm. "You know I just want to help, right?" He asked. Joey looked down before giving a quick nod.

"I know," she said softly. "But right now…this isn't important. I just don't want to think about it, there's so many other things going on." Shane was silent for a moment.

"Alright... But Jo, you can't keep this bottled up forever." He tilted his head, trying to get her to look at him. Joey slowly looked up ant saw his eyes peering into hers; she knew right away what he meant. She quickly shook her head.

"No," she said, shaking his hand off her arm and walking away from the sink. "I'm not going to talk about it with the others," she said vehemently. Shane sighed as she stood by the work table in the room, her arms crossed.

"I'm not saying announcing to the world……..but maybe…….maybe it'd be good to tell……your family." Joey gave him a sideways glance.

"And which family are you referring to, my two best friends that have been like my sisters or……my _actual _family?" She said, somewhat bitterly.

"Either or," Shane replied. Joey snorted.

"Yes, that'd go over so well with Summer and Larissa."So guys, Lothor's my dad... Cool eh?'"

"Fine, then go to Cam, Sensei and Marah," Shane figured. Joey shook her head.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked. "I don't **want **to talk about this, not with Larissa and Summer, not with," she gave a harsh chuckle, "my uncle and cousins…….not with anyone. I don't want to acknowledge that that freak……….that monster is anything other than who we're fighting against."

"You told me," Shane figured.

"Yeah, don't remind me," she said.

"You think it was a mistake telling me?" He questioned. Joey sighed.

"I don't know anymore." She replied. Shane sighed and walked over to her.

"Well, I don't," he said. "I'm glad there's no secret you can use as an excuse to keep me away," he said. He paused as he thought about their conversation in the woods concerning her dream. "Even if it gets a little scary," he admitted. Joey looked at him.

"That's what I mean," she said. "I have to deal with this……..thing……….and you're getting caught up in it. Maybe things would be better if we just-" Shane eyes widened.

"Don't go there," he pleaded. "Look, your nightmares or whatever your father does or says……..I don't care. You're what I care about," he said, putting his hands on her arms. Joey sighed.

"I care about you too," she said. "Which is why I think we-" She was cut off by Shane pulling her close and giving her a slow passionate kiss. Joey sighed and uncrossed her arms before wrapping them around his neck as his arms went around her waist as they continued kissing. The two kissed for a long while before slowly pulling away. "What was I saying?" Joey breathed out, causing Shane to give a small laugh.

"Nothing important," he said. Joey looked up at him and sighed, resting her head against his chest. "We don't have to talk about this anymore," he said. "And I'll stop getting on your case about talking to the others," he offered. He did really think she should come clean with the others, but didn't want to pressure her or give her any reason to push him away.

"Thank you," she replied. She inhaled deeply and let herself be held for a while, nestling her head under his chin as he rubbed her back gently. "Have you talked to Hunter or Blake?" She asked, pulling away gently to look at him. Shane, picking up on the forced conversational segue she was pulling, decided to play along.

"No," he said. "How's Summer doing?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"She's just holed up in her room. Tori came by and tried talking to her but Summer asked her to leave." Shane made a face but didn't respond.

"This should be great for the team." He commented after a few minutes. Joey nodded.

"If Summer being pregnant and making her have to sit out of battles from now on wasn't enough…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"Now we've got the great divide going on," Shane said, picking up where she left off. Joey gave him a look.

"Great divide?" She asked. "You make it sound like this is some huge complicated thing. Hunter's a bastard, pretty simple." Shane rolled his eye.

"No, not pretty simple," Shane said. "You don't know what happened between-"

"There's nothing to know," Joey barked. She stepped away from him and paced around the room. "He called her a whore…….right after she woke up from a coma, not to mention the fact that she's carrying his bas-"

"Joe!" Shane said, going to her and grabbing her arm, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "Don't go there," he said firmly. He was slightly taken aback by the darkness in her eyes. "Joey?" He spoke softly. Joey snatched her arm away as her other hand went out, a fireball coming out of her outstretched palm and hitting the canvas she'd been working on. "Shit" Shane exclaimed. as he sprang into action. Shane quickly located the small fire extinguisher underneath the sink and went to the covered canvas, which was quickly becoming a small inferno. He sprayed the fire until it was fully extinguished before putting the canister down on the work table. Joey blinked, the darkness in her eyes fading only to be quickly replaced with a lost look.

"What……what happened?" She asked softly, her voice scared. Shane's brow furrowed as he walked back over to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I...I didn't mean to……..to call Summer's babies that………I just……..I was so angry at Hunter and…….something……..I……." She let out a shuddering breath and leaned against the wall. Shane watched her with concern and was about to speak when a shrill beeping erupted in the room, causing both to jump, followed by Larissa's scrambling footsteps on the stairs.

"What happened?" She shouted over the beeping, looking around the room.

"I……nothing…." Joey lied. Larissa gave her an odd look before noticing the burnt canvas. She sighed and grabbed a rag and began waving it under the smoke detector in the room.

"Nothing, huh?" Larissa asked. Joey shrugged in reply. Shane went over and took the rag from Larissa.

"I've got it," he said. Larissa stepped aside, letting him take over as she went and opened the small window in the basement. After a few minutes the beeping stopped. She looked over at Joey.

"Was someone playing around with her powers?" She asked playfully. Joey closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a sudden rush of fury.

"What's it to you?" She snapped. Larissa jumped back, surprised. Shane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Larissa, why don't you go back upstairs, make sure the alarm didn't startle Summer or something?" He suggested. Larissa nodded slowly before jogging up the stairs. Joey opened her eyes, covering her face with her hands as she slid to a sitting position on the floor.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered. Shane sighed and went to sit beside her.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He put an arm around her. "Has this ever happened before?" He asked. Joey shook her head as she lowered her hands and leaned against him.

"Sure, there's times where my temper gets the best of me but…….nothing like that," she asked. "No sudden use of powers or snapping at people for no reason." Shane smiled gently.

"The latter sounds pretty normal to me," he joked. Joey elbowed his side gently.

"This is serious," she said. Shane nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. He held her closely, offering as much support as he could even though he was at a loss in terms of what to do. "Joey," he said after a while. "I know you're going to hate me for this…….but…….maybe…..maybe this has something to do with…..your d…..Lothor," he said. Joey tilted her head up to look at him.

"Okay," she said. "But even if that is the case, what am I supposed to do?"

"You know the answer to that," he replied. Joey sighed. "Hey, Cam's smart, he might be able to figure out what's going on," Shane went on.

"Yeah but to get to that, I'd have to explain everything."

"Would that be so wrong?" Shane asked. He felt Joey's shoulders sag against him.

"I hate this," she grumbled. Shane just kissed her cheek in response.

"They can help." He replied softly. Joey heaved a heavy sigh.

"All right," she finally said. "I'll talk to Cam…..but only because he'd be able to figure this out….I'm not going to do some big tearful family reunion thing or anything." Shane nodded.

"I'll be there if you need moral support," Shane offered.

"I know," she said, leaning up to place a small kiss on his chin. "I know you'd be there for me….but I think I should talk to Cam on my own."

"Okay," he said. The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm not doing it now," she said after a while.

"Whenever you're ready," Shane said. "Just…..try not to get angry until then. I know that might be difficult," he said. Joey rolled her eyes.

"It might be easier if you'd quit with the jokes," she replied. Shane chuckled.

"Good point," he said. There was silence again for a few minutes before Shane stood up.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Joey looked up at him; a small smile coming to her lips as she nodded and placed her hand in Shane's outstretched hand, letting him pull her up to her feet. Joey sighed, looking at him.

"What'd I ever do to deserve you?" She asked softly. Shane grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Not sure, must've been something really good," he said before letting her go and taking her hand in his as they left the basement.

* * *

Cam sat alone in Ninja Opts, checking the city to make sure there was no trouble lurking out there. Lothor and his goons had been unseen as of late, which gave Cam an uneasy feeling. He'd like to think that Lothor was on some sort of Christmas break, but he knew better than to think something that foolish.

"Hey, cousin!" Came a perky voice, startling the Samurai. He jumped and looked up to see Marah coming into the base and walking over to him. "What'cha doing?"

"Making sure that nothing's happening in the city." He replied dryly.

"You mean aside from all the drama going on with the others?" Marah asked. Cam rolled his eyes.

"Marah, I'm not in the mood to gossip, so please, save it," he said. Marah frowned.

"Oh," she said. Cam noticed the sad tone in her voice. He sighed and fully turned to face his cousin.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Marah sighed.

"Nothing…..just…….I guess I miss having someone to……gossip with. I mean, Summer, Joey, Tori and Larissa aren't into it, neither are you or the guys………I…..I wish that…." She stopped, looking down. Cam sighed.

"You miss Kapri," he said. Marah sighed and gave a slow nod.

"I'm sorry," she said. Cam reached over and took her hand in his.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "Kapri's your sister, of course you miss her," he said.

"Yeah, but she…….she wasn't even a good sister or anything," Marah said, trying to understand why she would feel this way. "She'd always boss me around, put me down, she was really really mean," she explained.

"Yeah," Cam said. "But she's your sister," Cam said. "It doesn't matter how mean she was, the fact remains that she is your sister and, I bet for a long time, the only person who was there for you…."

"Um…….well………..she wasn't….." Marah began. She sighed. "We never got along……we just went around together because all we had up on uncle's ship was each other and uncle's generals." Cam thought about it for a moment.

"So you've never really had any friends then have you?" He questioned. Marah shook her head.

"Not before Dustin and the rest of you," she said. She smiled softly as she thought of her boyfriend. Cam smiled.

"Even though I might not like to gossip, I am here to listen and help you out if you need it." He replied. Marah's smile widened as she nodded, making her soft brown curls bob against her shoulders.

"Thanks, Cam," she said. Cam sighed, figuring he'd indulge her this once.

"So, what is this 'drama' that's going on with the others?" He asked, doing his best to show interest. Marah's eyes brightened, thrilled to see he was interested in what she had to say.

"Well, where should I begin? Hunter and Summer being mad at each other and not speaking, Summer and Tori not speaking, Tori and Blake not speaking, Blake being mad at Hunter, Larissa and Joey wanting to kill Hunter, or this mysterious thing that's going on between Shane and Joey?" She babbled hurriedly. Cam blinked, trying to process all of this.

"………I've only been down here a few hours, how'd I miss all this?" He wondered. Marah just waved her hand to try and silence him.

"Welcome to life." She replied as she took a deep breath and began to ramble again. Cam blinked and watched as she began to speak in rapid procession.

"I feel like I'm living in some sort of teenage drama on television." He muttered.

"So now Hunter's mad because Summer wants to leave, Larissa and Joey are mad at Hunter because apparently he called Summer something he really shouldn't have, Blake's mad because Hunter's acting like a bonehead, and Tori's mad at Blake because…….well…….I didn't really understand why, from what Blake was saying……." She babbled on, summarizing her story.

"What about Joey and Shane?" Cam asked, against his best efforts he was mildly interested in all this.

"Oh, that!" Marah exclaimed, remembering she'd forgot all about them in her story weaving. "Well, no one knows for sure. It seems like there's some huge secret they're hiding."

"What makes you say that?" Cam wondered.

"Geez Cam, you really are oblivious," Marah said. "Everyone's noticed that Joey's been acting a little strange for a while now, and Shane's the only one who isn't put off by it,"

"Meaning?" Cam asked.

"Joey's got some huge secret and Shane knows about it," Marah explained with an eye roll, as if that should've gone without saying.

"Oh." Was all that Cam had to reply with. Marah nodded.

"So, I was thinking…..maybe we can lock them in a closet," she said.

"What?" Cam asked, confused. "You want to lock Shane and Joey in a closet?"

"No, silly!" Marah giggled. "Summer and Hunter……….oh, and Blake and Tori……"

"……And we'd be locking them in a closet because….?"

"So they'll make up!" Marah said with an excited squeal. Cam peered at her for a long moment before chuckling a bit. "What?" Marah asked. "That's what they do in all the TV shows...the people who aren't getting along get trapped somewhere…….like a closet, or elevator, or something……and they're forced to talk out their issues and make up," Marah said in one breath.

"Marah, I really don't think things are that simple," he said delicately.

"Really? Well, what could it hurt?" She replied. Cam blinked.

"Knowing Summer and Tori, and how they can be if they were angered…….it would probably hurt us," he explained. Marah thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lit.

"Good point," she said. "But I figured they'd be too busy being happy and made up to think about being mad," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Cam said. "Uh, how about we use the closet idea as a back up plan and you come up with something……a little less like a sitcom?" He said. Marah smiled.

"Okay!" She said. Cam smiled. "I'm going to go to my room and do that right now," she said, standing up and practically bouncing to the place she'd come to call her room ever since she'd come to stay with Cam and Sensei a few months ago. She nearly bumped into the newly arrived Joey as she left. "Oh! Sorry Joey," she said with a giggle.

"Uh, it's okay," Joey said, giving her a soft smile.

"Okay, see you later," Marah said, giving her a slight wave before going off. Joey watched her leave with a perplexed expression.

"Uh……..okay then," Joey muttered. Cam chuckled.

"She's something, isn't she?" Cam said. Joey nodded. Cam shrugged. "Well, I guess all family trees have their fair share of nuts, huh?" He said. He watched as Joey seemed to stiffen at that. "You okay?" He asked. Joey pursed her lips as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Uh…no….not really," she replied honestly. Cam tilted his head and kicked out the chair that Marah had previously occupied.

"Apparently I'm Dr. Cam today... What's up?" Joey sighed as she sat down beside him. She nervously wrung her hands as she looked down, taking a deep breath. Cam waited for her to speak. "I can't help if you don't tell me," he stated gently. Joey gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly. She slowly lifted her head to look at him for a long while, thinking of how to word her problem before speaking. "How did you feel?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Cam asked.

"When you found out……..how did you feel?" She took note of Cam's confused expression. "When you found about…….Lothor……being your uncle…….how did you feel?" She asked. Cam furrowed his brows, unsure why she'd ask such a thing before leaning back in his chair.

"Surprised, I guess," he said, thinking back to when he'd gone back in time and encountered his mother, father and uncle Kiya as young adults. "Why do you ask?"

"Were you angry…….even……ashamed?" She asked.

"What?" Cam asked.

"That someone so evil was linked to you through blood, something you could never change no matter how much you wanted to," Joey explained. "And having to be reminded of that…..horrible fact….every time you go into battle against whatever goon he's decided to send to do his dirty work…..or even worse, whenever you see him with your own eyes," she went on. Cam peered at her, a little concerned at how intense her tone was getting.

"Joey where are you going with this?" He questioned. Joey closed her eyes. Cam was a bit unsettled by the tears he saw against her eye lashes.

"Just……answer the question, please," she pleaded. Cam blinked.

"I guess I've…..never thought about it like that…." He said. Joey's eyes snapped open.

"Never thought about it like that?" She asked, incredulously. "How can you not? I mean…..you know………you know that that monster is part of your family……and you honestly say you don't really think about it?" She stood up and began pacing around the room, waving her hands as she continued to ramble on, though it seemed more like she was talking more to herself than to Cam.

"Joey, I-" Cam began, trying to get her to calm down and understand what this was all about.

"You can't ignore the fact………you can't pretend not to know after you find out…….because….it just comes out. He shows up, tells you you're just like him and……"

"What? I've never…..what are you talking about?" Cam asked, confused.

"Even if you want to forget it, not tell anyone……..it's there," she said, her voice coming in small sobs. "And then, apparently there's something inside that……maybe he's not too wrong," she babbled. "But what are you supposed to do? He's everything you hate…….but…….at the same time….." She paused. Cam slowly stood up. By this time he'd stopped trying to understand what she was saying and hoped she'd at some point get to a place where he'd understand what she was saying. "At the same time…..he's part of you, so can you hate him?" Joey asked, looking at him. She paused, waiting for him to answer.

"I……I don't know," Cam said slowly. Joey closed her eyes.

"Of course you don't know," she said, starting her rambling again. "And it doesn't help that……you know…..maybe it's not all bad…….In finding out about him you find out you've got cousins…and an uncle……family…….something that you don't exactly have an abundance of right now….But…….the only reason you have this family……the only reason you…….you exist at all………is because he…….." Joey closed her eyes. "He hurt her!" She sobbed. "So, not only do you have to get your head around the fact that you're forever connected to him…….but you now also know that the only reason you came to be is because he……..he held her down and hurt her….." Cam watched her as her body shook with violent sobs. He wasn't sure if he should comfort her or stay back.

"Who hurt who?" Cam asked carefully.

"So all this time, all the time you've been alive and walking around, you've just been this constant reminder to her about what that bastard did to her," she went on, ignoring his question. Cam stood there, scratching his head.

"Joey you've lost me." He replied.

"How could she…….how could she ever love you? You're the physical……tangible evidence…..of what happened….."

"Joey, who are you talking about?" Cam sighed, his annoyance growing with each passing confusing second.

"My mother!" Joey screamed. Cam blinked.

"What about your mother?" He asked. He was glad to see he was getting somewhere, now he just needed the full story. Joey looked down, wrapping her arms around her torso as she sobbed. Cam stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Joey shook her head.

"Everyone's going to hate me…." She whimpered. Cam blinked, trying to wrap his mind around seeing her so helpless and scared. Though he and Joey hadn't gotten the chance to grow very close in the past few months, they were close enough that he'd seen her to be a pretty strong person…..Although perhaps that was evidence of how much he didn't know her.

"No one's going to hate you," he said, trying to assure her as best he could through his confusion. She slapped his hand away.

"Yes they will!" She yelled. "If they know……..who he is……..they should hate me…….she should've hated me……..Why…..why didn't she hate me?" Cam tried his best to follow, and gathered, from when they all had been on Lothor's island and she revealed that she knew her mother had been raped, was slowly trying to understand.

"Because you were a part of her," he said. "It didn't matter how….how you came to be, what mattered was you were hers. You were her daughter and she loved you," Cam said.

"But she shouldn't!" Joey cried.

"Joey, come on, let's sit back down," Cam said with a sigh. "Just…...calm down and we can talk about this." Joey scoffed.

"Calm down?" She asked. "How can I be calm?" She sneered. "How can I be calm…..knowing…..knowing…." Cam sighed and removed his glasses as he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Know what?" He barked. He didn't mean to be so short with her……but his confusion was starting to bother him. He was Cam the genius, never one to be confused and/or lost, and being in this conversation with Joey was getting to him.

"Who he is!" Joey replied.

"Who who is?" Cam asked.

"My father!" Joey yelled. "He's my father!"

"_WHO_?!" Cam yelled.

"Lothor!" Joey screamed. Cam opened his mouth to reply, only to stop as he fully understood what she had said.

"….What?" He asked softly.


	10. Searching For Answers

Joey covered her mouth with a shaking hand as her knees gave out and she fell in a sitting position on the floor

Joey covered her mouth with a shaking hand as her knees gave out and she fell in a sitting position on the floor. Cam looked down at her, trying to comprehend all this as the room was filled with her sobs. Cam stood there for a few minutes trying to take everything in. Finally, he knelt down next to Joey.

"How…….how long have you……." He asked, his voice trembling from the shock of all this. He took a deep breath. "Are you sure…..I mean…." Joey wiped at her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she said, climbing back to her feet. "I should go…..This…..this isn't………I should go," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Cam said quickly, scrambling up to his feet. "Don't go……..we…….we should talk about this," he said. Joey shook her head. Cam sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" He heard her ask.

"I think I'm hugging you," he replied, with a small chuckle.

"Why?"

"……….Because you're my cousin," he said. He felt her tremble in his arms as renewed sobs broke free. He felt her feebly put her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. After a while, the two pulled apart as Cam kept his hands on her shoulders while she wiped her cheeks.

"I feel like we should do some sort of…….cousin bonding thing or something…." He said. Joey gave a small laugh through her tears.

"What did you do with Marah when she first came here?" Joey asked.

"Uh….well, not a whole lot. I found that I can take her in very small dosages," he said, causing Joey to laugh. Cam's smile fell as realization hit him. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "We have to tell her! And dad!" He said. He let her go and went to find his father.

"No!" Joey yelled, stopping him. Cam blinked.

"Why not?" He asked. Joey looked down. Cam looked at her. "What, are you afraid dad's not going to accept you or something?" He asked. "He accepted Marah, of course-"

"That's not it," Joey said. "I just…..I'm not ready to tell everyone," she said. Cam peered at her for a long while.

"How long have you known?" He asked. Joey sighed as she thought back.

"The night that Marah came and helped us and renounced her ties to Lothor and them….When Lothor and I were doing our one on one battle….." Cam blinked.

"That long?!" He asked, shocked. "You've been keeping this secret for this long?!"

"Cam," Joey sighed.

"Don't you think dad and I deserved to know that……that you're our family?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"It's not that easy. Should I have just waltzed up to you and Sensei and said 'Hey guess what I'm your cousin!' and pretended that everything was kosher?" She questioned.

"Sure, we'd need to talk about it……but…..but we're family!" Cam exclaimed. He gave her a half smile. "I would've liked to know that I actually had a cousin who I could actually stand to be around for more than five minutes." Joey sighed.

"Still not that easy." She muttered.

"What did you think we'd say?" Cam asked. "What, did you think we'd shun you or something?" Joey shrugged. "Joey,"

"Yes, okay!" Joey said, annoyed. "Is that so shocking? I'm the spawn of Lothor, would it be that surprising that I was a little afraid of that getting out?" Cam shrugged.

"I guess we'll never know... But you'll need to come clean sometime." He replied. "Have you come clean with anyone?" He asked. "Shane?" He asked, realizing this might've been the secret Marah had been referring to.

"Yeah," Joey said. "It wasn't a conscious thing……We had our first….date…….right after I found out…….and it just came out."

"Anyone else?" Cam questioned. Joey looked at him.

"Don't worry; your girlfriend hasn't been keeping secrets from you. I haven't told her and Summer," she said. Cam just nodded in reply.

"I thought you three were really close," he said. Joey sighed.

"Yeah, well when my dad just happens to be the same guy who kidnapped both my and Larissa's mothers, it's a little difficult to get the words out," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cam said. There is silence again. Cam spoke after a few minutes. "Will you ever tell anyone else?" Joey shrugged.

"I really don't know," she admitted. Cam sighed.

"So, why did you tell me?" He asked. Joey looked down.

"I think there's something wrong…..with me…….and Shane figured you could help……..and that it might have something to do with dear old dad…." Cam blinked.

"So this wasn't brought on by the need to connect with family?" He asked. Joey just shot him a look. "Right, anyways what seems to be the problem?" He questioned.

"I'm having nightmares," she said. "I'm finding myself getting……lost in my head…a lot…..my anger is….out of my control….." She explained. Cam stood back as he took this all in.

"When you say lost in your head, what do you mean?" He asked.

"It's like I black out," she said. "My body does things I can't control," she said.

"Like what?" Cam asked. Joey sighed.

"Earlier today I painted a picture I had no idea I had been painting……then I nearly called Summer's babies……something….and set fire to the aforementioned painting with my powers," she looked down. "…….And…….I'm not sure…….but I think…..what happened with Summer…..me…..pushing her down the stairs…….wasn't entirely accidental." Cam's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh," he said, unconsciously taking a step back. Joey looked at him before looking down.

"I knew it," she said softly. "I'm evil……..he was right…."

"Who was right? Shane?" Cam asked. Joey shook her head as new tears trickled down her cheek.

"My father," she said. "I saw him…….after what I did to Summer……."

_Joey sat on a rock by the beach, watching the waves crash. She let her eyes drift shut. _

_"Hello, my dear." Came a voice. Joey gasped and stood up quickly. There stood Lothor. _

_"You." She snarled._

_"Now, is that anyway to speak to your father?" He asked. Joey clenched her fist. _

_"This is just a dream, you're not real, you're not here." She said. _

_"Really?" He asked. Joey pinched her arm, it hurt. She looked at Lothor. He smirked. "Guess not." He said. "I've heard you've been having dreams about me." He said. _

_"You've been spying on me?"_

_"Now, now, spy is such a harsh word. I mean, a father has a right to watch over his daughter, no?" He asked. Joey stepped back. _

_"You are not my father." She growled. _

_"You are evil. This is precisely what I came to discuss." He said. He approached her. "Don't you think evil is something you might inherit from your dear old dad?" He asked. Joey looked away. "Oh, yes, I saw you hurt your little friend." He said. Joey stepped away. _

_"Go away." She said, tears spilling down. _

_"Well, not before I propose something to you." He said. "Why don't you come where you belong?" He asked. Joey stared at him. _

_"Get. Away. From. Me." Joey snarled. _

_"Of course, you have to think about this." Lothor said. "I'll leave you to it." He said. _

_"Get. Away. From. Me!" Joey shrieked loudly. Lothor chuckled. _

_"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, my dear." He said, as he disappeared. Joey collapsed into the sand, crying loudly._

Cam stood back, listening as Joey told him about her encounter with Lothor.

"Joey," he said softly. He took a few steps forward. "Why did you take this all by yourself?" He whispered, seeing all the emotional turmoil she'd been going through. Emotional turmoil he wished he could've helped her through. Cam caught himself, realizing these thoughts were something he'd never had about her back when he saw her as just a friend and teammate. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, but it wasn't his nature to get involved and he always figured someone better equipped to deal with things could help. Now, now that he knew she was his cousin he saw her in a whole new light and it pained him to know she'd been hurting all this time and he hadn't seen it.

"I didn't think anyone would understand," Joey said. She looked down. "But it doesn't matter now, right? I mean, he was right…….I am evil…….so maybe I should just….go where I belong." Cam's eyes widened as he saw her reach for the morpher on her wrist, taking it off.

"No," he said quickly. "Lothor's wrong," he said. "You are not evil," he said. He grabbed her arm and put the morpher back on her wrist. "You're not evil."

"Then how do you explain-"

"If you truly were evil……all of what's happened…..Summer, your painting, anything else…..it wouldn't affect you. You might even be entertained by it. But you're not. It hurts you, you hate yourself for it. How you feel right now is evidence enough of how not evil you are." Joey shook her head.

"It still happened though didn't it?" She replied. Cam sighed.

"I don't deny that something's happening to you," he said. "But it doesn't mean you're evil. Baldness, facial features and height…..those are hereditary things. Evil is not." Joey closed his eyes.

"How else can I explain this?" She asked helplessly. Cam sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But we'll figure it out," he promised. Joey nodded.

"Okay..." She finally agreed.

"You're going to be okay," he assured her. "Shane and I are here, we'll be here to help you through this until you're ready for the others to find out," he said. Joey nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," she said. She hugged him. "Thank you so much," she said. Cam smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey, what are newly discovered cousins for?" He asked. Joey smiled as they pulled apart.

"So, now what?" She asked. Cam stopped to think for a minute.

"We could look through some of dad's old scrolls….maybe they'll have some answers," he said.

"Sounds like a good enough plan," Joey said with a shrug. Cam smiled before heading over to where the scrolls were kept.

"I'm not saying that they'll have all the answers, but possibly some."

"Hey, they could hold just one answer and it'd still be something," Joey replied, following him. She watched as he looked through the rolled up scrolls before pulling out a small handful, muttering the nature of each scroll to himself as he picked it out. Once he had all the ones he thought he needed, he went to take them to the room in ninja ops before stopping.

"We should probably go somewhere private, in case Marah decides to come out of her room," he said. Joey nodded and followed him as he led the way to his room. Once the two were there, he directed her to sit on her bed. Joey sat in the center of the bed, pulling her legs up and crossing them as Cam joined her, placing the scrolls between them. They sorted through each scroll slowly, pouring over the information, trying to find any answers.

"None of this makes sense of this," Joey sighed, giving up. "Mom hadn't really gotten to teaching ancient scrolls yet," she said. Cam smiled softly.

"Ancient scrolls were all dad _would _teach me about. I wasn't allowed to join in the ninja training."

"That had to suck," Joey said, frowning. Cam nodded.

"It did for a long while. I used to be jealous of all the students my dad had….they got to see him in a way I wasn't allowed to. But after I found out he didn't want me to train because he was worried about what would happen to me…I made my peace with it," he explained.

"How very zen of you," Joey said. Cam snorted.

"I try." He replied dryly. He looked at the scroll in his hands. "Hang on, this might have something," he said. "Okay, the uncontrolled anger…..who have you noticed it's mostly been aimed to?" He asked. Joey sighed as she thought back.

"Well….there was the thing with Summer…..Larissa," she stopped as she saw Cam's head snap up. "No, no," she said quickly. "I just snapped at her earlier, I didn't hurt her." She stopped. "……Oh geez," she said.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Months ago, before you guys found out about us…..when Summer and Hunter started dating……she moved in with him because I….wasn't exactly being open minded towards the relationship. Lar and I got in an argument and it ended in me slapping her…." She said looking down. Cam sighed and placed a hand on her knee.

"It's okay," he said. "You were angry, and you two have since made up," he said. He looked back at the scroll. "Okay, has it been just Lar and Summer?" He asked. Joey thought back.

"Well, when I set fire to the painting…..I was thinking about how angry I was at Hunter….." She said.

"It makes sense," Cam said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Their elements and your element clash. Summer and Hunter are thunder, Larissa is lightening. Basically, they fuel your element, fire; while for example, air, earth and water douse it." Joey stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

"But…..I've never had problems with Summer and Larissa before," Joey said.

"Because your elements grew to work with one another in training together. But because of what ever's going on now……the fire is enraged by thunder and lightening. That's why the fire and lightening elements came together long ago to form the Fire Lightening Academy, to ensure that those who bare those elements train together so that the lightening or fire within the ninjas could learn to coexist peacefully."

"So you're saying that….this….whatever it is……..is undoing what senseis long ago worked to accomplish? Gee, that's great," Joey sighed. Cam was silent for a minute.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied. Joey gave him a look.

"Maybe not? Cam, I nearly killed Summer……as well as her babies……..I bit Larissa's head off……and if it hadn't been for Shane's fast acting with a fire extinguisher, I would've burned down the house with all four of us inside of it!" She screamed, her frustration flowing through. Cam looked down and nearly jumped when twin balls of fires appeared in her hands. He quickly gathered up the scrolls, fearing they'd catch fire.

"Joey!" He exclaimed. Joey looked down.

"Shit," she muttered. She closed her eyes, visibly straining as she concentrated. A few seconds later the flames disappeared, sinking back into her hands, leaving only twin tendrils of smoke in their wake. She opened her eyes, panting from the exertion of pulling back in the fire. Cam reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Joey nodded, pushing some hair behind her ears. Cam smiled. "You exhibited control," he pointed out gently. "That's good," he added. "It means whatever this is….you can fight it," he said. Joey sighed.

"Great, one out of four times I can pull back, that's wonderful," she groaned.

"The odds might be against you now, but with practice you'll be able to control it better." Cam replied.

"Cam, I don't have time to practice," Joey sighed. "What if next time…..something happens and someone is hurt….in the permanent sense?" Joey said, new tears coming to her eyes at the thought of causing harm to Larissa or Summer. "Lar and Sum….they're my sisters….I can't risk losing them. I can't," she said. Cam nodded.

"I understand," he said. "But you need to understand that this isn't a quick fix," he said. "All we can do now is be glad in what we do know, what can be controlled," he sighed. "Maybe it'd be best if you stayed away from anyone who could….bring this out for now, until we figure this out," Cam said. Joey snorted.

"Okay, staying away from the thunder boys is one thing, but how the hell am I supposed to keep away from Larissa and Summer? We live together," she pointed out.

"You can stay here," Cam said with a shrug. Joey gave him a surprised look. "What?" He asked.

"You want me to stay here?" She asked. "Oh yeah, me suddenly shacking up with you guys won't strike everyone else as odd," she said. Cam sighed and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It'd keep you away from Larissa and Summer, and keep you here so we can keep working on this," Cam said. Joey sighed, realizing he had a point.

"Okay, let's just use that as a last resort option," she said. Cam nodded, deciding not to push it.

"Okay, let's see what the rest of these scrolls can tell us," he said, spreading them back out on the bed.

* * *

Summer laid in bed, staring out of her window every so often wiping at the tears that were coming down her cheeks. She'd been in this position since she sent Tori away, which had been two hours ago. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she forced herself to get up. What Tori had said was right…she couldn't just lay there in her misery, not just for her own sake but the sake of her babies. The sudden rumble of her stomach seemed to tell her that yes; it was time to get up. Summer sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position before getting out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way out of room and went to the stairs. She put her hand on the banister and went to take a step down when she was suddenly paralyzed with fear.

_"Summer, leave me alone." Joey said, stopping on the stairs. _

_"Joey, what happened?" Summer asked. Joey groaned and turned to go upstairs. Summer caught her hand. "Talk to me." _

_"I said, leave me alone!" Joey screeched. She shoved Summer. Summer lost her balance. She shrieked as she fell down the stairs. _

Summer closed her eyes as her grip on the banister tightened while her other hand went to her stomach.

"Summer?" Spoke a voice. Summer opened her eyes and stepped back to see Larissa standing in the doorway of her room, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" Larissa asked. Summer gave a slow nod.

"Hungry," she said. "I uh….was just going to go get something to eat," she said. Larissa closed the space between them and placed a hand on her back.

"I can make you something," she offered, glad to see Summer had come out of her depression long enough to search for sustenance. Summer let out a breath, nodding gratefully.

"Yeah…that…that'd be nice," she said. Larissa gave her a small halfway hug.

"Why don't you go back in your room and I'll whip us up some lunch and we can sit together and eat?" She said. Summer sighed; she'd really wanted to be alone but could see that Larissa wanted to sit with her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said. Larissa gave her a smile.

"Awesome," she said. Summer walked back to her room as Larissa walked down the steps. Summer sat down on her bed, pulling up her knees to her chest. About ten minutes later, Larissa came in with a tray that held two sandwiches and two cans of soda. Summer sat up, eagerly appreciating the sight of food. Larissa smiled and set the tray on the bed before sitting across from Summer.

"One's got ham, the other turkey, which one do you want?" Larissa asked.

"Turkey," Summer said. Larissa nodded and handed her one of the plates and one of the cans of soda. They ate in silence for a few minutes, the room being filled with the sound of them eating and the occasional slurps from the cans of soda.

"So, are you okay?" Larissa asked carefully. Summer sighed and wiped some mayonnaise from the corner of her mouth with her finger.

"Lar, I know you want to talk…….I'm just……I just need to internalize for now," she said softly. Larissa bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Well, whenever you're ready to externalize, I'm here," she said, smiling. Summer returned the gesture.

"I know," she said before taking another bite of her sandwich. "Where's Jo, by the way?" She asked. Larissa shrugged.

"She and Shane went out to lunch about an hour ago," she said. "Something's up with her," Larissa said thoughtfully after a second.

"Something's always up with her," Summer joked. Larissa shot her a look.

"Besides the usual." She replied. Summer thought about it for a moment.

"Can't be anything good then," she said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Larissa tried to rationalize. "It's just…before she and Shane left….something happened….she set fire to one of the canvases in her studio with her powers and then nearly bit my head off when I asked her about it," she said.

"Oh so that's what all that commotion was all about," Summer said. She'd heard the beeping but had been too submerged in her own thoughts to be affected by it. Summer sighed. "She's probably just a little freaked out," Summer reasoned. "I mean…with what happened…"

"You think she still blames herself for the accident? Why? I mean, you're okay," Larissa said. Summer sighed. A part of her questioned if it had been an accident, but that part was kept at bay by another part telling her that Joey would never intentionally hurt her. Summer shrugged.

"We don't know what goes on in her head." She replied. Larissa sighed.

"Okay, but….even you've had to notice how differently she's been acting lately. She's so secretive and on edge," she said, frowning. Summer looked at her.

"There's something more, isn't there?" She asked.

"She's been waking up in the middle of the night a lot," Larissa admitted. "Sometimes I'll hear her just walk around the house or something, go down to her studio, but then there's other times when I'll hear her on the phone, I'm pretty sure with Shane, and then she'll leave the house for a while." Summer tilted her head.

"Do you think she and Shane are….taking their relationship to another level?" Summer asked. Larissa's frown deepened.

"She would've told us, wouldn't she?" She asked. "I mean, we're her best friends, she'd tell us, wouldn't she?" Larissa asked. Summer sighed and placed a soothing hand on Larissa's arm.

"Hey, hey," she said softly. "You're right, she would tell us, so I must be wrong," she said, giving her friend a smile. "I'm sure whatever it is that's on Joey's mind is nothing big and she'll tell us, if there's something to tell, when she's ready," Summer said. Larissa sighed.

"I hope you're right," she said. "I just wish there was a way to show her that we're here whenever she needs us," Larissa said thoughtfully. "OH!" She exclaimed, bouncing up a bit. Summer raised an eyebrow at her friend. "We could throw her a party!" She exclaimed.

"….Because parties just scream open lines of communication?" Summer asked, unsure where she was going.

"For her birthday, silly," Larissa grinned.

"…Which isn't for another three months," Summer pointed out.

"Meaning we've got a lot of time to plan it!" Larissa said excitement in her voice.

"You've lost it, you know that right?" Summer questioned. Larissa's face fell.

"What? You don't think she'd like it?" Larissa asked.

"Well, have you ever known Joey to be the party-hardy type?" Summer asked. Larissa shrugged.

"It'd be a nice thing to do for her," she said. Summer sighed.

"I guess so," she said, figuring it was best to humor her. "But," she said, shaking her head sadly, "Lar, I'd love to help……but with the babies……..and this stuff with Hunter, I-"

"Oh god," Larissa said, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry! God, I'm so insensitive! Of course…..right, right," she said softly.

"It's okay," Summer said, giving her a smile. "But hey, it doesn't mean you still can't do it," she reasoned. "I'm sure Shane or one of the others would love to help out," she said.

"Shane and Joey are joined at the hip these days…..the point was for the party to be a surprise, which would be kind of hard if he's helping me plan it while she's on his arm," Larissa said.

"Okay, well there's _your_ boyfriend," Summer pointed out. Larissa's ears perked as her face broke out into a grin.

"Oh, right! Cam," Larissa said. "Yeah…..I mean, he and Joey aren't that close….but being the co-planner for her party would be an excellent gateway to them to become friends, don't you think?" She asked. Summer blinked, feeling a little overcome by her perkiness and fast talking.

"I………guess?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is such a great plan," Larissa said, nodding. "Hey, I should probably go talk to him and let him in on the plan, right?" She asked. Summer had to keep herself from jumping at the chance to be left alone.

"Oh, yes that might be best," Summer said, nodding.

"Oh," Larissa said, putting a hand on Summer's knee. "But I don't want to leave you alone. What if you need something?"

"Oh no, no, I'm fine, really," Summer insisted.

"You sure? I don't mind staying." Larissa commented. Summer shook her head.

"Larissa, really, I was really just planning on sleeping after I finished eating, I don't think I'll need anything," she said. Larissa peered at her for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Okay, but only if you're sure," she said. She picked up her half eaten sandwich and chugged the rest of her soda in one gulp before standing up. "I'll see you later," she said, taking a bite of her sandwich as she left the room. Summer sighed.

"Thank god," she muttered. She waited patiently for a few minutes before hearing Larissa's feet heading downstairs. Pushing herself off her bed, she headed over to her computer and turned it on. She sighed as she waited for the computer to power on, her hand unconsciously rubbing her belly. "Not that I'm not happy you guys are here," she said softly. "But couldn't you have picked a better time?" She asked the twin lives inside of her. She sighed again, her eyes going back to the computer screen as she saw the computer had finished powering up. She put her hand on the mouse and clicked to log in to her internet connection. Once there, she clicked to read her email. There wasn't anything new, other than a few pieces of spam which she deleted with out much thought. She clicked into the old mail folder and scrolled down until she found what she was looking for. She clicked on the e-mail and opened it. It was an email from Hank Johnson, the water sports sponsor she had spoken to a few months before. The two had kept an open channel of correspondence as he'd let her know of upcoming competitions he'd like to sponsor her in. The last e-mail had come in a little over a week previously, asking Summer to come to New York for a week to do promotional shots and introduce her to all the right people. She scrolled to the bottom of the email where he wrote his contact information. As she did this, she reached for her cell phone and punched in the number listed in the email. She waited patiently for a few minutes before the call was connected.

"Hank Johnson's office, Lizzie speaking."

"Uh yes, I…this is Summer Jones, calling for Mr. Johnson," Summer said, idly twirling the end of her shirt around one of her fingers.

"Oh Ms. Jones!" The assistant replied, sounding surprised. "Just let me patch you through to him." Summer sighed as the sound of hold music filled her ear for a few minutes.

"Hello?" Said a voice, killing the music.

"Mr. Johnson? Hi, it's Summer Jones," she said.

"Summer, it's nice to hear from you," came his reply.

"Um, likewise!" Summer replied. There was silence for a moment, the sound of tapping on a keyboard coming from Hank's end.

"Have you thought more about what I asked?" He questioned. Summer heaved a heavy sigh.

"That's what I'm calling about," she said.

"Uh oh," Hank said. "Something tells me I'm not going to like where this is going," he added, joking slightly. Summer gave a half hearted laugh in response.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for you wanting me to be involved in this…..and god knows I want to, but…"

"But nothing, book a flight on over to the East Coast already," Hank joked.

"I can't," Summer said. "….Something's come up and I'm going to need a take a break from wakeboarding for a long while," she said.

"Hmm..." Hank thought about it for a few moments.

"Look Summer, you're young. I don't doubt that whatever is happening right now isn't serious, but you're talented. Look, I'm just asking for you to come out for a week and meet the powers that be. Perhaps after this passes, you'll be able to start wakeboarding again, but if you wait to meet them, they won't be here." He finished. Summer was silent for a moment.

"When do I need to be out there?" She replied quietly.

"Two months," Hank replied. Summer closed her eyes as she calculated in her head. She was only within her first month right now, meaning she'd be in her third when this came around, too soon to be showing. She sighed.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Okay?" Hank asked. "Okay you're coming?" Summer laughed.

"Yes, okay I'm coming," she said. Hank's laughter filled the phone.

"You won't regret it." He promised. Summer was happy that her grimace was hidden by the distance.

"Right." She replied.

"My assistant will be in touch closer to the date to give you a heads up on what you should bring with you."

"Okay," Summer said, nodding gently. They talked for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Summer sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what she should say to the others about her going away for a short while. She was grateful that she had time to tell them and let them deal with it. Summer went to go back to bed when her phone rang, causing her to jump a bit at the unexpectedness of it. She picked up the phone and saw it was her uncle's number. She let out a breath before answering the phone. "Hi uncle David," she said.

"Summer honey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm all right," she lied, hoping she was convincing enough.

"Well that's good." He replied cheerfully. "How is it being back at home?" Summer smiled a bit in spite of herself.

"Uncle David, I was just in the hospital for a few days, it's not like I've been away for years or something," she said. She was met with her uncle's laughter.

"True, true," he said. "I'm just glad you're alright," he said seriously. "So, how are my little great nieces and/or nephews?" He asked. Summer chuckled.

"They're all right in their embryonic stage," she joked.

"Uh huh, and Hunter?" He asked. Summer paused, swallowing thickly.

"Hunter? Oh….He's…he's all right too," she said.

"Well that's good," he said. "Listen, I was thinking,"

"Uh oh," Summer joked, causing David to laugh.

"Very funny," he said. "Well, as I was saying, I'd like to properly celebrate the upcoming addition to our family. So why don't you and Hunter come by the hotel some night and the three of us can have dinner. I've heard some really great things about the restaurant in the lobby," he said. Summer's body froze, her eyes closing as she felt panic settle inside of her.

"Oh, that's………that's wonderful uncle David," she said. "I'd love to have dinner with you….but…..well, Hunter's so busy with work……and…..well….he's taking all these extra shifts……Maybe it'd be best if it's just the two of us," she said.

"Nonsense," David insisted. "Sweetheart, I'm going to be here for a whole other week, I'm sure we can all find a night to dine together. I won't take no for an answer," he said. She sucked in a breath, trying to relax herself.

"Um, I'll ask him as soon as I see him." She replied, trying to sound happy and upbeat.

"Wonderful," David said the smile evident in his voice. "Well, I'll let you go, I'm sure you and the babies need your rest," he said.

"Thanks," Summer said softly. The two said their goodbyes and Summer shut off her phone, disallowing any further calls to reach her. "Great," she muttered. "Just great," she said.


	11. Burning Ring of Fire

Cam and Joey had continued looking through the scrolls. So far, they only knew that the thunder and lightening elements could set her off.

"I don't understand," Joey said, causing Cam to look up from the scroll he'd recently opened.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, according to the scrolls, only thunder and lightening will enrage fire……but….How do you explain my nightmares?" She asked. Cam adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean? What nightmares have you been having?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"They've been pretty different, but….the main similarity is……I somehow hurt Shane," she said. She closed her eyes. "Hurt is a bit of an understatement," she admitted. "I kill him," she said. Cam bit his lip, seeing the fear in her face. "He's not safe with me either, is he?" She asked. "Let me guess, I'm going to have to stop seeing him, right?"

"Actually, he is safe. He's probably the most safe and best to be around," she heard Cam say. Joey opened her eyes.

"Care to explain?" She asked. Cam looked at the scroll in his lap.

"'Fire and air can come together in comfort or strength. Each can tether the other down to earth but can also bring about a stronger power," he read. Joey stared at him blankly.

"Subtitles, please?" She asked. Cam sighed as he tried to explain.

"What happens when air hits fire?" He asked. Joey shrugged.

"It extinguishes the flame," she figured.

"Yes," Cam said, "but air also helps a fire spread, doesn't it?" He pointed out. Joey blinked.

"Yes," she said slowly. "But, if he's safe, then why am I having these nightmares?"

"Aside from hurting Shane, what else happens in the dreams?" Cam asked. Joey sighed.

"**He's** there," she said. "He shows up and…….tells me I'm his little girl…..or some other crap like that," she said. She looked up to him to see him staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I can't be certain," he said, shutting the scroll in his lap and looking through the other scrolls on the bed. "There's something in one of these….where is it," he muttered to himself.

"Cam, just tell me," Joey implored. Cam stopped his searching and looked up at her, sighing.

"Like I said, I can't be sure…..but there's a chance that….Lothor's the cause of the dreams," he said.

"Well, that's no news," Joey said. "He's the cause of it because he's my dear old dad."

"No, I mean he's making you have them," Cam said. "You said the last time you saw him, he knew you were having nightmares," Cam said. Joey looked down, taking this all in. "He might know about the connection you and Shane share and is trying to make you doubt it, so you'll feel completely alone, like you can't be around anyone……weak," he said. "And then he'll strike," he said.

"Strike," Joey repeated. Cam nodded. "So, he wants to kill me?" She asked. Cam quickly shook his head.

"No, no," he said. "Sorry, strike was a bad word to use," he said. Joey rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what he wants!" She groaned.

"Okay, okay," Cam said. "Calm down before you set my bed on fire, okay?" He said. Joey narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry," he muttered. He picked up a scroll he'd had at the side of his leg and began to read from it. "He'd use your weakness to convince you that you belong at his side," he said as his eyes scanned the words on the scroll before rolling it shut, as it provided no new information.

"Geez," Joey muttered as she picked up a scroll and opened it up on her lap. "Kind of takes the whole dad disapproving of daughter's boyfriend stereotype to a whole new level, huh?" She joked lamely. Cam chuckled.

"I guess it does," she said. The two continued looking through scrolls.

"Hey, what does this mean?" She asked, looking up briefly from the scroll on her lap. "The child born from fire and darkness will suffer the line between the two for all her days before her 19th year, where she must decide," she read. "Okay, could this stuff be anymore cryptic?" She said, rolling her eyes. Cam blinked.

"What did you say?" Cam asked softly. Joey looked up at him and went to answer when Cam quickly took the scroll from her.

"What's with the grabby action? It doesn't tell us anything," she said. Cam read over the scroll, rereading what she had read aloud.

"It tells us everything," he whispered, a slight tinge of awe in his voice. "It's a prophecy," he said, looking up at her. Joey's eyebrows shot up as she got what he implied.

"Whoa, hang on, Summer and her whole Lady Thunder thing is the prophecy girl, not me," she said.

"Well, according to this, you are," Cam said. Joey snorted.

"I don't want to be part of a prophecy." She replied.

"You can not want it all you want, but it won't change the facts," Cam said. Joey sighed.

"Fine, can you at least explain this prophecy to me?" Joey said. Cam nodded.

"The child born from fire and darkness--that's you, your mother is a fire ninja, Lothor, though he was an earth ninja….he……….uh…..attacked your mom after becoming Lothor,"

"Yeah yeah, he's darkness I get it," Joey sighed, "move on," she said. Cam nodded. He looked back down at the scroll. "What does the next part mean…….about me suffering?" She asked. Cam sighed as he thought about it. He stopped and shook his head, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Man, I can't believe I never saw this before," he muttered. "I'm such an idiot,"

"Saw what before?" Joey asked.

"Your condition," Cam replied. "Your fevers, you've had them all your life, right?" Joey nodded. "It's…I guess the best way to explain it is……the fire and darkness are fighting for control inside of you. The fire is winning, but every so often it needs to up its efforts to keep the darkness at bay," he explained. Joey blinked.

"On the island," she began. "When Kapri turned me and Dustin evil….I had an episode and that got me out of it," she said. Cam nodded.

"As hard as it is to believe, the fevers are actually good things, it proves the good inside of you," Cam said. Joey snorted.

"Man, all these years I always thought my episodes were a bad thing," she muttered. "Well, at least I understand them now, right?" She asked. Cam nodded. He looked back down at the scroll.

"Do you remember what Lothor said to your mother when you had your dreams of the attack?" Cam asked. Joey closed her eyes as she thought back to them.

"He came to her…….she was disgusted with what he'd become, heartbroken, and he wanted her to join him and when she refused he just….." Joey sighed. "Forced himself on her," she said. Cam placed a gentle hand on her arm, trying his best to provide comfort as she spoke. "When it was over, she asked him why and he said he needed an heir," she said. She opened her eyes to look at Cam.

"And you're that heir." He replied. Joey nodded.

"Apparently so." She blinked as she thought of something. "When he and I had that face off…..where I found out he was my father and he found out I was his daughter…….he was……pleased," she said, shuddering a bit.

_"So, you're the child." Lothor grinned._

"He knew," Joey whispered as the realization hit her. She clenched her fists, bunching the sheet on Cam's bed in her hands. "That bastard knew about this……."

"He might've," Cam said softly.

"But maybe he thought he'd never meet me." She replied softly. Cam nodded.

"From what I understand about your mom, she would have protected you no matter what." He said. Joey took a deep breath.

"….All of this," she said after a moment. "All of this has been to find me," she said. "Sure, taking out the ninja academies was part of his plan for world domination……but……when he attacked our academy…..he must've known one of the students would've been the heir……" She stood up from the bed and began pacing about. "And…..We came here……I played right into his hands," she said. "Larissa, Summer and I, we were so preoccupied with finding him and getting back our classmates and my mom and Larissa's mom……And it just made it that much easier for him to find me," she whispered. Knowing how all the things in her past all connected back to this scared her, chilled her down to her core. "He knew that with my mom gone, I'd be without my protector," she said. Cam stood up and went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't take into account that you'd have new protectors," he told her. Joey blinked and looked at him, an almost surprised and touched look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Joey," he said, his tone determined and firm. "I swear to you, none of us will let him get to you. We'll protect you. He won't affect your decision." Joey blinked.

"My decision?" She asked softly. Cam walked back to the bed and picked up the scroll they just had been looking at. He walked over to her and held it out before her on one hand while pointing to it with his other hand.

"The last part of the prophecy," he said, "her 19th year where she must decide," he read. Joey bit her lip.

"Decide….between the fire and the darkness?" She asked. Cam nodded. Joey closed her eyes, a new shiver of fear running through her. "And, just so we're clear….my 19th year would be my 19th birthday, right?" She asked. Cam was silent, which gave her the answer to that question. She clenched her jaw. "As in three months from now?" She asked. She heard the sound of the scroll falling to the ground.

"Joey," Cam said softly. "I didn't……I didn't know it was……." Joey scoffed.

"Well, I guess that explains why this is starting to happen now, huh?" She asked, her voice strained around the lump forming in her throat. She opened her eyes and looked up at Cam. "So, I have to endure another three months of this? Three more months of dealing with this….this shit?" She asked bitterly. "Running the risk of hurting my friends?"

* * *

Larissa came upon the waterfall leading to the entrance to Ninja Opts, plans for Joey's surprise part forming in her head as she quickly stepped through and made her way down to the command center. She stopped on the stairs, surprised to see the main room empty. She was expecting to find her boyfriend sitting at the central computer, giving her an opportunity to provide a pleasant distraction to her workaholic love.

"Cam?" She called gently as she walked fully into the room. She paused as she saw light coming from Cam's bed room. "Oh, there he is," she said to herself as she approached the room.

"Well, I guess that explains why this is starting to happen now, huh?" Larissa heard a voice say. Her brows furrowed as she recognized the voice to be Joey's.

"I thought she was with Shane," she muttered to herself.

"So, I have to endure another three months of this? Three more months of dealing with this shit? Running the risk of hurting my friends?" She heard Joey go on to say. Larissa peaked through the small crack in the door and saw Joey and Cam standing together. Joey looked like she was crying.

"It's going to be okay," Cam soothed. Larissa's mouth fell open and her heart sank as she watched her boyfriend take Joey into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as Joey buried her face in his chest. "Maybe it'd be best if the others know," Cam told her softly. "They need to know this," he said, his hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"No, no," Joey insisted. "No one else can know. Especially not Larissa," Joey said. Larissa could take no more of this. She pushed the door open.

"Know about what?" She blurted out, causing the two to jump and look at her.

"Larissa," Cam said, his shock evident in his voice.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Yeah, sorry to burst in on your little tryst," she said, staring daggers at the two. "I can't believe it….my boyfriend and my best friend….This is your big secret, Joey?" Larissa spat out. Joey looked at Larissa for a minute.

"What?" She finally managed to get out. She looked back at Cam, her eyes widening before looking back at Larissa. "Lar, this isn't………this isn't like that," she said. Larissa scoffed.

"That might be a bit more believable if you weren't HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND WHEN YOU SAID THAT!" Larissa screeched, causing Joey and Cam to quickly step away from each other.

"Ok, Lar you need to calm down so that we can explain something to you." Cam said, stepping forward.

"Explain?" Larissa asked. "Fine, Cam, go ahead and explain why you're cheating on me with my best friend," she barked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Larissa," Cam said, going to her as he tried to hold her. "Larissa I swear it's not like that," he said. Larissa pushed him away.

"Don't, don't you dare touch me," she said. She looked over Cam's shoulder, her eyes landing on Joey. "And you," she spat out. "How could you? You're like my sister……." She shook her head. "You're dead to me," she said. "Both of you." And with that she turned and ran out of the room.

"Shit," Cam muttered. "Larissa, wait, please!" Cam said, running after her, Joey following him. Cam was able to catch up to Larissa before she was able to catch up to the stairs, grabbing her arm to stop her. Behind him, Joey stopped by the main table in the room, her head suddenly swimming as she braced herself on the table to combat the dizziness she was feeling.

"Fine, fine Cam, give me some excuse to explain why you were with Joey," Larissa challenged. Cam opened his mouth to reply, but his voice caught in his throat.

"I……..can't…." He whispered. Behind him, Joey held the edge of the table so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push back the fury filling her head.

"Cam," Joey whispered.

"You can't?" Larissa spat out. "You can't? What, can't think of a good enough lie to feed me?"

"I'm not lying……I just…….can't tell you," Cam sighed.

"Cam," Joey said again, only to be ignored by the couple.

"Can't tell me?! I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to be able to tell me anything," Larissa barked incredulously. "Well, screw that, I _was _your girlfriend," she said. The two continued to argue as Joey fought against the things inside her. Her brow began to perspire as she felt herself losing the battle. She could feel the fire coming.

"Larissa, I want to tell you, I swear, but-"

"Cam!" Joey yelled, effectively grabbing his attention.

"What?" He turned to look at her, only to have his eyes go wide at her state. Her face had paled, she was gripping the table for dear life.

"Get……….her……….out of here………now……." Joey growled, her words coming though her clenched teeth.

"Oh god," Cam muttered, his hand reaching to grab Larissa's hand. "Lar, you've got to go, now,"

"Wha….what's happening?" Larissa asked, her anger dissipating as it was replaced with worry. She pulled her hand out of Cam's hold as she stepped out from behind him, approaching Joey.

"Don't!" Cam yelled.

"Joey," Larissa spoke, slowly walking towards her. "What is it? Are…….are you having another episode?" She asked.

"Get away from me!" Joey snarled, causing Larissa to jump back in surprise. In all the times she'd seen Joey in the troughs of one of her attacks, she was never like this. She never had the murderous look in her eyes like she did now.

"Jo-" Her voice caught in her throat as she saw Joey raise her hand. "Joey, what are you doing-Ah!" She exclaimed as she felt Cam tackle her to the ground. He nearly knocked the wind out of her as he fell on top of her and held her down, protectively covering her as a fireball went off across the room over their heads.

"Oh god," Larissa heard Joey cry out weakly. Cam looked up to see Joey, trembling, pale and glistening with sweat, barely standing. He slowly got up from on top of Larissa. Larissa looked up and went to stand up as well, only to be stopped by Cam holding a hand out.

"Just stay down," he implored, looking at her pleadingly. Cam looked back at Joey.

"Cam….I can't……..control it," Joey whispered in between soft sobs.

"Yes you can. You did it before, you can do it now," Cam encouraged gently. Joey looked up at him, staring right through him to Larissa with dark eyes.

"Joey," Larissa spoke, unsure when she'd ever been this scared. All her life, Joey had been like her big sister, her protector. She knew, even in the times they fought, that she was always safe with her. And now, she wasn't so sure.

"Joey, listen to me," Cam spoke firmly, "fight it," he coached. "Whatever feelings you have right now, they're not you." Joey squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a loud feral scream, causing Larissa and Cam to cover their ears. After a few moments the scream died down only to be followed by the sound of Joey collapsing on the floor. "Jo," Cam said gently as he went to take a step towards her. Joey lay in a crumpled heap on her back, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. Larissa slowly rose to her feet, her emotions ping-ponging between fear for her own sake and fear for what was happening to Joey. The room was quiet, the only sound being heard was the soft panting breathing coming from Joey. "Jo…….Oh jeez!" Cam exclaimed, jumping back as a low ring of fire formed around Joey's prone form. Around the ring, long streams of fire grew, expanding outward towards Cam and Larissa, forcing the two to back up.

"What's going o--Oh!" Came Marah's voice as she came out of her room to see what was happening. Cam looked over to see Marah squishing herself against the same wall as he and Larissa to avoid the flames.

"Marah, you and Larissa get out of here, now!" Cam ordered. Marah looked at Cam and quickly nodded as she skittered over to Larissa and took the girl's hand.

"What about you?" Larissa asked, looking at him.

"Just go," Cam said, pushing them towards the stairs. Once the two were gone, Cam was able to focus his attention on Joey. He turned to see the streams of fire had continued to expand, forcing him to press himself against the wall as the flames licked at the tips of his shoes.

"Josephine," a voice spoke over the cackling fire. "Control," the voice gently ordered. Cam blinked, squinting through the fire as he saw his father's form through the fire on the other side of the room.

"Dad!' Cam cried out worriedly.

"You control the fire," Sensei spoke, ignoring Cam. "The fire does not control you." Cam opened his mouth to call out to his father again when a large wind blew through the room. Cam turned his head to the side, bracing himself against the pressure as the wind put out the fire. Once every single flame was extinguished, the wind stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" Cam heard Shane ask. He looked over to see the red ranger standing at the stairs. Shane stopped, his eyes landing on Joey's body. "Jo," he muttered worriedly before running to her, kneeling at her side. "Joey," he spoke, taking her clammy hand in his. Joey's eyes slowly shifted to him.

"Shane," she gasped out. "I….I don't know what happened," she said. By now, both Cam and Sensei had joined Shane at her side.

"When you'd get here?" Cam asked Shane.

"Thought I'd stop by and see how things were going and I saw Larissa and Marah outside so I streaked in," Shane explained, his eyes never leaving Joey. He placed a hand on her sweat drenched forehead. "Ring of fire, that's a new trick," he joked gently to her. Joey closed her eyes.

"Guys?" Came Tori's voice. Cam and Shane turned to see Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Summer Larissa and Marah standing at the entrance. "Wh……what's going on?"

"Yeah, Larissa got us all on the communicators and said we should get our butts over here double time because Jo was freaking out," Dustin said. He peered around Cam and Shane. "And I see she wasn't wrong…dude…." Dustin muttered, waving his hand to clear the smoke in the room.

"Joey?" Summer asked worriedly, squeezing past the others to go towards her. "Joey, are you okay?" Before anyone could reply, Joey let out a strained groan, which illicited concerned murmurings from the group.

"All right!" Cam yelled, getting everyone's attention. "All of you, get out now," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" Summer asked. "She's having one of her attacks….Larissa and I can-"

"Larissa and you are only making it worse!" Cam snapped, causing Summer to step back.

"Us?" Larissa spoke up, going to stand beside Summer.

"Yes, you, and Blake and Hunter," Cam sighed, turning back to Joey.

"What'd we do?" Blake asked, confused as to how he and Hunter had been involved in this.

"None of you have done anything," Sensei spoke, his voice taking its usual soft yet wise tone. "But it would be best if you let us care for Josephine at this present time," he said. "All will be explained another time," he said.

"I don't understand," Summer said. "What is going on?" She felt Larissa give her arm a sharp tug, causing her to look down at her. "What?"

"Maybe we should do as he said," she said. Summer stared at her for a moment, surprised she wouldn't demand an explanation. "I really don't want to see this place go up in flames again," Larissa said. "And if……….if what Cam said is right……and we're causing it, maybe we should just go," she said. Joey closed her eyes as tears clouded her vision. At the other end of the room; Dustin, Marah, Blake and Tori slowly filed out, leaving only Larissa and Summer who were staring at Joey, and Hunter, who's eyes were practically burning a hole in Summer's back. After a moment, Hunter spoke up.

"The smoke…." he said, clearing his throat, causing Larissa and Summer to look at him. The second Summer's eyes landed on him, she quickly looked away and lowered her head. "It uh……can't be good for……the…….babies," he muttered, looking away.

"He's right," Summer heard Larissa answer, her voice cold towards Hunter. She slid her arm around Summer's, linking their elbows together. "We should go," she said, almost pulling Summer with her as the two brushed past him on the way to the door.

"Lar," Joey choked out, causing Larissa to stop and look back. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Larissa closed her eyes and almost went to run to her side, but stopped herself.

"Cam……just……help her, please," she said before turning and leaving with Summer. Hunter cast one last look at the others, partly out of concern and partly to give Summer and Larissa time to leave so as not to be forced to walk behind Summer. After about a minute, he walked out. Over by the remaining four, a rueful chuckle escaped Joey's lips.

"I hurt them even when I try not to," she whispered, referring to Larissa and Summer. Shane stroked her damp hair.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"Shane, why don't you take Joey to one of the bedrooms, the floor can't be very comfortable," he said, his lips going up into what could've best be described as the guinea pig equivalent of a smile. Shane nodded and began to slowly gather her in his arms. "And Cam," Sensei said, looking at his son. "Why don't you go get your cousin a cold glass of water?" This made both Joey and Cam look at him with wide eyes.

"Dad," Cam spoke, surprised that he knew of Joey's connection to them. Sensei shook his head.

"We can discuss this after she is able to rest and regain her strength," he said, and without another word, he turned and walked to his small habitat.

"I guess we should do what he says," Shane said, breaking through the cousins' joint shocked state as he lifted Joey up. Cam slowly nodded and rose to his feet.

"Take her to the room down the hall," Cam suggested. "It's a spare." Shane nodded as he carried Joey to the aforementioned room. Cam turned to the small hut his father called home before walking towards it.

"Please tell me you just overheard us talking earlier," Cam said, closing his eyes with a sigh. Sensei looked up at him.

"Cameron," he spoke.

"…..You knew," Cam said incredulously, slowly opening his eyes. "You knew……all this time……and you didn't think to tell me?" Sensei shook his furry head.

"I did not know," he said. He sighed. "Yes, I knew of the relationship between…….my brother…….and Carmen, but I did not know it had produced a child." he said, speaking softly. "I did not lie when I said I didn't know Carmen had had a child when I first met Josephine. After that, I was not certain if she had indeed been fathered by him, and if she was his child…….If it had been when he was still Kiya, my brother, or after he had become Lothor." Cam sighed.

"Well, I guess you've got your answer," Cam muttered. He took a deep breath before walking away to retrieve the glass of water for Joey.


	12. Questions

Shane gently nudged the door to the extra room in Ninja Opts with his shoulder as he carried Joey in. The room looked pretty bare with just a dresser against one wall and a bed in the center of the room that looked like, though it was kept ordered and clean on a regular basis, had never been used. He went to the bed and gently laid Joey on it. Once her body touched the bed, Joey curled up into a fetal position, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Shane sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, trying his best to comfort her.

"……If Cam hadn't tackled Larissa…….I…….." Joey muttered against his chest. Shane sighed and rubbed her back.

"Shh, don't think about it," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her head. "How did your talk with Cam go?" He asked. He hoped getting her to talk about her conversation with Cam would get her out of the shame spiral she was getting herself in. Joey sighed as she sat up, pulling out of Shane's embrace. She leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I told him everything," she said. "He wasn't very pleased that I'd been keeping the fact that I'm his cousin a secret at first and we hugged," she said, chuckling a bit. "If you'd told me around the time Larissa, Summer and I first moved here and met you guys, that I'd be hugging Cam, the guy who at the time the only thing I knew about was that he had a thing for Larissa…..I'd have died laughing," she said softly. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. "I lost it," she said. "When I was trying to tell him about Lothor being my dad…..I just…….broke down," she said. "It's like…all the feelings, all the thoughts I've had about it….just came out." She smirked. "I'm pretty sure I came off as a total psycho." Shane smiled and reached around, putting his hand behind her and gently rubbing her back.

"That's good," he said. "I was beginning to worry about how cool you were being about everything." Joey turned to look at him with an incredulous look.

"I really doubt I was being 'cool' about anything," she replied.

"Okay, not totally cool, but finding out all the things you've learned—what happened to your mom, who your dad is—not to mention finding them out so close together like you did," he said, harkening back to how seeing her mother's attack and learning the truth about Lothor had only been a few weeks apart, "those are huge things on their own….having to deal with them together is just…massive. You just……I guess it just felt like you weren't as messed up as you should've been," he said. Joey looked down as she digested what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "I've been so busy keeping it to myself, I guess I didn't let myself really deal with it. And today, when I was trying to tell Cam……in all my fear of letting it out….the dam just broke and all my feelings came out of my mouth." She closed her eyes. "I still can't believe it," she said.

"What part?" Shane asked.

"Everything…But….mostly my mom. All my life, she made me believe my dad was just some irresponsible deadbeat who ran out the door the second she told him she was pregnant." She gave a small shrug. "I never really thought to ask about him because I figured, ya know what, if he's too much of a coward to not take responsibility for his child then I don't need him. I had my mom, Larissa and her mom, and Summer when I got a little older. I had a family who cared about me, so what if I didn't have a dad, right?" She shook her head. "And then to find out that things didn't quite happen how she made me believe…..I just……I'm confused."

"You're confused about why she didn't tell you?" Shane asked.

"Well, there's that……but…." She sighed. "My mom…..I mean, she was a pretty great mom. Sure, when it came to training she could be like a drill sergeant if she wanted to be but even when she pushed me……She was still a great mom. When we weren't training, and it was just me and her being mom and daughter….she was the best mom any girl could ever want. I mean, when I was a kid I figured she was just trying to make up for whatever love I felt I was doing without since dad wasn't in the picture."

"And what confuses you about that?" Shane asked.

"She shouldn't have done that," Joey replied. "I represented this traumatic event in her life……..any woman in her right mind would either not want to even think about having a kid like that around, or if she did……not really love it, ya know? And to come up with such a lie about my father….for what?"

"To spare your feelings," Shane figured.

"Yeah, but why should she care about my feelings, that's what I'm trying to say here," Joey replied. Shane sighed. Something about the way she spoke told him this was something she'd internalized a great deal and nothing anyone could say could change that. "I mean, was it because she used to love him, before he went and got all evil? Was that it? I just don't understand," Joey muttered.

"I don't know what to say," Shane replied honestly. "I don't think anyone other than your mom can answer those questions. I don't know your mom, but what I do know is that you were hers and she loved you. Maybe she didn't care about how you came to be and was just glad she had you. I don't really know." Joey sighed.

"Yeah, well if we ever find my mom…….She and I are going to have to have a very long talk," Joey said.

"We will find her, and Larissa's mom, and everyone else Lothor took," Shane said. "And you'll get your chance to talk," he said. Joey nodded.

"Well when that happens, I'm going to have to clear out at least a week for that talk," she replied. "I just…..I'm so angry at her…….but I miss her….It's so weird. I mean, I'm so angry that she never told me any of this and I have to deal wit this on my own, and at the same time I wish she was here right now so she could help me through it."

"Hey," Shane said firmly, making her look at him. "You are **not **alone, do you understand?" He said. "I'm here, your family…..both biological and surrogate….are here, no one is going to let you go through this on your own, are we clear?" Joey gave a slow nod before giving a small smile.

"You're kind of cute when you get all authoritative and leader-like, you know that?" She joked. Shane chuckled. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "Thank you," she said. "You're right, I'm not alone…..god, then I probably would be really messed up," she said. There was a small knock on the door before it opened to reveal Cam with a glass of water. He came over and sat on the chair by the bed as Joey sat up to take the glass from him.

"How are you feeling?" Cam asked. Joey took a long sip from the glass before answering.

"A little better, I guess," she replied. Cam nodded.

"That's good," he said. Joey looked at him.

"I'm sorry…for causing any problems between you and Larissa," Joey said. Cam shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said. Joey gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks for saying that, but it kind of is," she said.

"What happened?" Shane asked. Cam gave a dismissive shake of the head.

"Larissa walked in on us hugging and got the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. Both Cam and Joey gave him a look. "…….Oh," he said, realizing what they meant. "Ew," he said. "I mean….you're cousins."

"But Lar doesn't know that," Joey said, rolling her eyes. She looked back at Cam. "And she would've calmed down if _someone _told her when she demanded an explanation." Cam's eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"You're right," Cam said. "If _someone _had told her best friend that I was her cousin, maybe said best friend wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea about me and that certain someone," he replied. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sure, I could've told Larissa the truth but it's not my secret to tell. If she, and anyone else, needs to hear it they'll hear it from you." Joey frowned.

"Gee thanks. Note to self, cousins will not have difficult conversations for you," she muttered into her glass of water as she took another sip. Cam laughed.

"Yeah, that'd make things just too easy for you, wouldn't it?" He said.

"I could talk to her," Shane said with a shrug. "I mean, we're together, I could vouch for you and Cam not….." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just wrong," he muttered. "I feel like there should be some banjo playing in the background of some middle of nowhere backwoods or something."

"And say what to her exactly?" She asked. "You're my boyfriend, you telling her anything would just say that you didn't know abou………jeez, he's right," Joey said, shaking her head. "It does sound so unbelievably wrong," she chuckled. She shook her head, getting serious. "No, Cam's right. If anyone's going to talk to her, it should be me." Cam reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Only if you're ready to tell her. Don't tell her just to help me," he replied. He paused. "And if you are planning on telling her, maybe it'd be best to wait until you can be around her without trying to kill her," he joked. His chuckle was cut short by the hard glare Joey threw at him.

"Dude," Shane sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry…" Cam muttered. "Bad time to joke," he said. Joey sighed and set the half empty glass on the nearby nightstand.

"Unfortunately, you're right," Joey said. She blinked. "Okay, I'm not sure if anyone's thought about this….but how the hell am I supposed to be part of the team if every time I'm around about half of it, my powers freak out?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. "Why would your powers freak out?"

"We were looking through some scrolls earlier. One of them said that, basically right now those bearing the lightening and thunder elements will enrage the fire element within her," Cam said before going into a more in depth explanation about why the lightening and fire elements had come together under one academy to avoid this, thus eliminating the need for Shane to wonder why this hadn't happened before. "Lighting and Thunder are such similar elements in nature and as long as Fire trained along side one, it could learn to coexist with both, which also explains why when Summer was a kid she could come into the Fire Lightening Academy without any problems."

"And whatever's going on inside of me, thanks to being ½ Lothor and all the crap that entails, is pretty much shitting all over the centuries old 'fire and lightening coexisting' idea. So pretty much, I'm a danger to Larissa, Summer, Hunter, and Blake……oh and of course the babies, by association," Joey spat out in a mock upbeat tone that wrapped snuggly around her bitterness. Shane tightened the arm he had around her.

"It'll be okay," he gently told her. Joey scoffed.

"I think the fact that Cam had to pretty much dive bomb onto Larissa to keep her safe from _me _tells us that no, it won't be okay," she said. "At least not for another three months, of course then there's a 50/50 chance that then _no one's _safe from me." Shane furrowed his brows before giving a look to Cam.

"What happens in three months?" Shane asked. Cam sighed.

"It's this prophecy we found in one of the scrolls," Cam explained quickly before looking back at Joey. "And things **will **be okay," he said.

"According to the prophecy, the child of fire and darkness," she looked over at Shane, "me," she explained, before looking back at Cam, "must decide between the fire or darkness on the day of her 19th year," she looked back at Shane, "my 19th birthday, which is in three months," she turned back to Cam. "Now, unless there's one more line of that stupid prophecy that says 'she will choose the fire and tell the darkness to go screw itself and everything will go back to at least something resembling normal while the bearer of darkness dies a thousand deaths for what he did to the child's mother and his privates are chewed off by rapid hell dogs for all eternity' we don't know that for sure," she spat out. Cam and Shane sat back, taking this all in.

"Well…….that's……..uh……graphic," Cam said, unconsciously crossing his legs. Joey rolled her eyes.

"All I mean is we don't know what's going to happen," she said. She looked at both of them. "Hey, I'm just saying what I'm sure you're thinking, being realistic. If my father is enough of a resourceful bastard to get in my dreams and make me think I'm a danger to Shane we don't know what else he's capable of."

"What's this about him affecting your dreams?" Shane asked. Joey groaned.

"Either try and follow or just shut the hell up," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood to make sure you're on the right page." Cam winced and looked at Shane.

"I'm sure that wasn't her saying that," he muttered to him. Shane smirked and looked at her.

"Oh, I know it was," Shane said knowingly. Joey chuckled and leaned against him.

"You know me so well," she said. Cam quirked an eyebrow at the two before shaking his head.

"Joey told me about the dreams she's been having that involve hurting you," Cam said, deciding to explain. "Now, that doesn't make sense since of the rest of the elements--Earth, Air, Water--Air is the one that has the strongest connection with Fire. So, the only logical explanation is Lothor knows not only of that but of how close you two are. She's already cut off from her friends because of them being Lightening and Thunder, so he had to make her question how safe you'd be around her which would in turn make her distance herself from you and leave her alone with, seemingly, no one to turn to but him." Shane sat back and took this all in.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah, don't get me started on how much _that_ bothers me," Joey muttered.

"We'll figure out how Lothor's manipulating your dreams," Cam said. Joey shook her head.

"No, I meant the whole thing about Fire and Air," Joey said. Shane gave her a look.

"What…you'd rather it be the opposite?" He asked, confused. Joey looked up at him.

"What? No! Of course not," she said. She sighed. "I just mean that I'm not sure if I like the idea of us being…….I don't know……pre-destined. Here I always thought I was in control of my own destiny and it turns out I'm wrong," she said. She paused, seeing the hurt expression on Shane's face. She frowned, sitting up. "Shane," she said softly, bringing a hand up and pressing it against his cheek gently. "Baby, I didn't mean it like that," she said. "You know I love you….I just………I hate that this…….thing……..it's making me wonder if I love you because of how I feel or if I'm supposed to love you because you're an Air ninja," she said.

"I understand how it may seem like that," came a voice from the door, causing all three to turn to see Sensei standing on the doorway on his mobilized stand. The device came closer until he was near Cam's leg before he flipped up, landing on the side of the bed so he could speak and be level with all three. "But just because there is a connection between Fire and Air does not mean falling in love was etched in your destiny. It just speaks to a closeness you would've shared with him. Had you two remained close friends that would've been all the scroll spoke of. The love that came from that friendship came strictly from each of you, no scroll," he said.

"Well, glad that's settled," Shane muttered, pulling Joey's hand off his cheek. Joey looked at him.

"You're mad at me," she said. It was meant to be a question but came out like a statement. Shane closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"No," he said. He opened his eyes and looked at her warmly. "Sure, it's not exactly peachy keen to hear you doubted us, but I understand why you felt that way," he said. Joey nodded slowly, but still seemed unconvinced that he was okay. Shane pulled her closer, making her duck her head under his chin. "It's okay," he assured. Joey sighed, relived to know he wasn't upset. "So, is there anything we can do to make sure Joey is okay?" Shane asked.

"I think as long as Joey stays away from anyone who could….well, make what happened earlier…happen, she'll be fine," Cam said. Joey sat up.

"And like I told you before, Cam, that's our last option. I can't stay away from Larissa and Summer. Not now. Not after what happened and especially not now with Summer needing all the support she can get," Joey snapped.

"Josephine," Sensei spoke. "I am afraid that for now, Cam is right," he said. Joey closed her eyes in defeat. "Until you can learn to control what is inside of you, it is best that you are not around them."

"Control?" Joey asked.

"You must learn to channel your energy and keep them within yourself," Sensei said. "It is a very intense and possibly painful process which can not be entered into lightly," he advised, seeing Joey's eyes light up.

"Painful?" Shane asked, worried.

"She would essentially keep the fire, that is trying to pour out of her, inside," Sensei explained.

"I'll do it," Joey spoke up, not letting anyone say otherwise. "I've survived all my episodes so far, I can handle whatever I have to do for this." Cam and Shane looked at her. Both were concerned for her but knew, from the determination in her voice, nothing would sway her. Sensei nodded.

"All right," Sensei agreed. "Until you are able to master this technique, you will stay here with us. I do believe it'd be best if you stayed away from battle," Sensei added. Joey sighed.

"Right, because I'm a danger to the team," she muttered.

"And if you were to go out into battle, Lothor can use that as an opportunity to take you," Sensei said. Joey stared at him.

"But he hasn't before; in all this time he's known who I am. Maybe he's too chicken to try it," she said.

"Lothor will become more desperate as time wears on," Sensei spoke solemnly. "Up until now, he's been waiting, using backhanded tricks to try and get you to come willingly. If he sees that will not work, he will resort to other methods." Joey sighed.

"Good to know," she said. "So, for the next three months, I'm sequestered to these four walls?" She asked her tone defeated.

"The grounds outside ops, where the academy is, you'd be safe out there from him," Cam offered.

"Great," Joey said. "So, Ninja Ops and what, maybe fifty yards outside?" Sensei shook his head.

"Josephine, we will not let Lothor's plans affect your life like that. You are not restricted to just the grounds of the academy," he assured. "But it would be wise to not go too far on your own, and to stay out of battle like I've already advised. If the other rangers are distracted in battle you will not be protected if Lothor chose to use that opportunity."

"_Protected_," Joey muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment, scoffing gently. "That's something that'll take some getting used to," she sighed and leaned back against Shane. "Growing up, I always looked out for Larissa, and when Summer came along I just….felt that I needed to do it for her too, even though with all the growing up she had to do because of her parents and being at the Thunder Academy I guess she could take care of herself," she thought out loud. Aside from receiving general motherly attention and protectiveness from her mother and Taheaira, Larissa's mother and Joey's godmother, she was never overly looked after when it came to her peers. She saw herself as the protector, the strength, the one to take the ones she cared for under her wings, and to now hear she needed protection was something unfamiliar.

"It'll be okay," Cam said. Joey closed her eyes.

"If people are going to keep saying that, maybe you all should just record the phrase and hit play every few minutes," she muttered. She felt Shane gently stroke her hair and side of her forehead in an attempt to sooth her. She sighed and let herself be comforted. As much as she wasn't used to being protected by others, having Shane at her side providing comfort and protection did make her feel better.

"Sorry," Cam said. Joey opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Not your fault," she said. "I guess hearing that over and over again is just something else I need to get used to for now," she said, giving them a watery smile.

"Only until you believe it and quit worrying," Shane whispered in her ear. Joey tilted her head to look up at him and saw him gazing down at her with a warm smile, which she couldn't help but return before looking back at Cam and Sensei.

"Okay," she said, slowly sitting up. "So, if everyone's going to have to look after me……maybe it's only fair they know why," she said.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Shane asked. Joey sighed.

"They need to know. Me hiding it from them because of the fear of how they'll look at me or because I'm ashamed isn't going to change the fact that I'm his daughter. It isn't going to change what's happening to me." The three men nodded. She took a deep breath before giving a small. "And, I guess since Cam knows and doesn't seem to show any intention of shunning me or anything, maybe the fear that everyone will hate me or something is pretty unfounded." Shane chuckled.

"It's about time you realized that," he said, which put him on the receiving end of a playful elbow in his side by Joey.

"But first," Joey said, looking at Sensei. "I want to know how to control these….outbursts…..if the others are going to hear about this, I want to do it face to face. And I can't really do that, as far as Blake, Hunter, Larissa and Summer are concerned, right now." Sensei nodded.

"Of course," he said. "But not now," he put up a small paw to stop any oncoming protest from her. "Rest for now," he insisted. "Tomorrow we will begin." Joey closed her mouth with a slow nod. "Come, Cameron," Sensei said. "Let's let your cousin get her rest," he said. He looked at Shane. "Shane, you may stay for a while longer if you choose to," he said. He could tell that the two needed a moment together.

"Thanks, Sensei," Shane said. Cam went to stand up to leave.

"Wait," Joey said. Cam looked at her as Joey leaned towards him, grabbing his shoulder to pull him closer so she could whisper in his ear. Sensei and Shane sat back and watched as she cupped her other hand by Cam's ear and whispered. The two cousins broke apart for a moment to reposition themselves so Cam could whisper into her ear. Once Cam had given her whatever message he was whispering, Joey sat back, giving an appreciative nod to Cam. She looked over at Sensei. "Thank you…..Uncle Kanoi," she said. Sensei gave a small smile before nodding.

"You are welcome," he said before he and Cam left. Joey sighed and shifted on the bed until she was lying down, still in Shane's arms.

"What was that about?" Shane asked, referring to Joey and Cam's private conversation. Joey looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"Well, I figured….since it's out in the open, I would give calling Sensei by his proper title a try. Course, only problem was I haven't known him as anything other than Sensei since I've met him so I needed to ask Cam what his name was," she looked down. "That's weird…..having to ask what my own uncle's name is," she sighed. Shane rubbed her arm. "That's another thing I don't get…I mean, by what Sen….my uncle……said when he first met me, he knew my mother. So, why did she hide me from him and Cam all these years? I can almost understand not wanting my father to know about me, but why not my uncle?"

"She probably thought she couldn't have one without the other. If you knew about your uncle, you'd have to know about your father, and maybe she was afraid that if Sensei knew about you, so would Lothor," Shane reasoned. Joey sighed, nodding.

"You're right……but why the secrecy?" She asked, trying to understand her mother's logic. "I'm not saying she should've broadcasted to the high heavens that I was Lothor's child, but she could've told me…….prepared me for all this crap……." She gave a soft snort. "And you know what really pisses me off?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Shane sighed. He was bothered that she was back at ranting about her mother and not resting as she should've been.

"All this time…..my episodes…….she just played dumb! Never once did she say 'oh honey, by the way the excruciating pain you experience every so often…yeah that's just the little bit of me inside you fighting the little bit of daddy inside of you, no biggie'. She had me thinking I had some bizarre condition or that I was crazy or something………How could she do that?" Joey vented. "It's like……my whole life has been this one huge lie. How could she do that to me? Her own daughter."

"Maybe she thought she was protecting you," Shane suggested. Joey fixed him with an annoyed look.

"Protecting me? How? How is lying to me protecting me? Well, if that was her goal, boy did she fail. She's gone and I just……what, have to figure this all out as I go on? Fine, maybe revealing everything from day one wasn't ideal for _her_, but how about a quick little 'oh, before I forget and/or get captured by evil space ninjas, I should tell you that your father, ya know that guy I've told you was a pathetic deadbeat loser who wanted nothing to do with you...yeah he's actually the head evil space ninja and has most likely been searching for you your whole life…….oh and when you turn 19 you've got this huge decision to make……' when she was giving me the box with our morphers in it." Shane blinked.

"That's what really bugs you, isn't it?" Shane asked.

"What?" Joey asked.

"You've grown up thinking your father didn't want you…..and the truth is, he does," Shane said. Joey scoffed.

"Shane, that is so……..so……." She stammered, shaking her head. "So way off," she said. Shane sighed and pulled her closer, making her put her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay for you to think that," he said softly. Joey shook her head.

"No, it's not," she said softly. She closed her eyes. "He's this evil being……I shouldn't be thinking 'wow, at least my father wants me…...maybe he even loves me'………I can't think that," she said. Shane sighed and held her tightly as he heard her breath hitch; signifying she'd started crying again.

"Shh," Shane said, rubbing her back. Joey took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"What if….What if this is something that can't…….can't be fixed?" She whispered. Shane peered at her, unsure what she meant. "What if………I……What if when the day comes……I make the wrong decision? I mean….he's my dad…….what if I……" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, tears leaking out and running down her cheeks. Shane closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her.

"Jo," he breathed out. "Ain't gonna happen," he spoke, determined.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I won't let it happen," Shane replied. Joey blinked, unsure where he was going with this. "And I'm sure you've noticed by now, I can be pretty stubborn. I'm not going to lose you Jo, do you understand me?" Joey bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Good," he said. "Now get some rest," he said. At any other time, Joey would snap back some remark about him ordering her around, but she was too tired, physically and emotionally, to argue.

"Stay with me 'till I fall asleep?" She asked. Shane gently kissed her forehead.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," he said. Joey gave him a meek smile and nodded. He sat up and pulled on one of the corners of the covers. Wordlessly, Joey shifted and moved until she was lying underneath them. She turned on her side and laid down on the bed, her body curling in a fetal position. Shane gently laid the covers over her, laying them under her chin, before settling in the bed beside her and pulling her in his arms. Joey rested her head on his shoulder as her hands found the front of his shirt, her fingers curling and clutching the red material. "I'm here," Shane assured her, holding her close. He felt her fingers loosen on his shirt a bit as she tried to get herself to relax. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered, reaching up with his unused hand and putting it across her shoulders before gently rubbing her arm.

--

Outside, Cam and his father sat at the main table of the room. Well, more like Cam sat at it while his father sat _on _it.

"Were you and Joey's mother close?" Cam finally asked. It was a question that had plagued his mind ever since his father explained the connection between Air and Fire. His father quickly looked away. "Dad?" The silence was beginning to get to him. Sensei simply lowered his eyes. "Wait…..you two…….I mean……..you guys weren't……..uh……." Sensei looked up and shook his head.

"No. Carmen and I were just good friends," he said. Cam peered at him for a long moment.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" He asked.

"Cameron," Sensei sighed. "We will discuss this at another time," he said before hopping off the table and making his way to his habitat.

"Dad, I think we've all seen what happens when secrets are kept around here," Cam insisted. "Let's discuss it now." His father was quiet. "Dad," Cam said, looking at his father with curious and pleading eyes, begging to know. "What happened between you two?" Cam asked.

"Nothing," his father responded. "And that, I promise you, is the truth," he said before making it the rest of the way to his habitat. Cam sighed.

"Yeah, fine, dad," Cam said before getting up and going to his room.


	13. Broken Bonds

Summer and Larissa streaked back to their house and walked in, both silent as they sat on the couch.

"What do you think Cam meant, about us making Joey feel worse?" Summer finally asked after they'd spent nearly ten minutes simply staring at the wall or internalizing what had happened.

"I don't know," Larissa muttered. Summer looked at her, seeing her lost and sullen look; she put a hand on her friend's lap.

"You okay?" She asked. Larissa blinked and looked at Summer with a tear-filled gaze. "Lar?" Summer asked softly.

"You weren't there…" She said. "You……you didn't see her……….she was……..I mean," she sighed and wiped at her cheek as a tear slid down. "All my life, I've known that Joey can be scary some times but I always knew that……that no matter how pissed she was or anything……she wasn't _actually_ scary……like she wouldn't actually cause harm or anything……But…..she could've…….I mean……" She closed her mouth, unsure if she could actually say the words.

"Larissa, what happened?" Summer asked gently. She had been sitting in her room trying to come up with a way to get out of her uncle's dinner when her communicator went off and Marah and Larissa's frantic voices filled the room. They didn't say much, only "Something's wrong with Joey……come to ninja opts," which was enough to get Summer moving. But now, she wanted to know what had happened. Larissa took a deep breath.

"I went to opts to find Cam…..to tell him about the party idea……..and I found them…….together,"

"Them who?" Summer asked.

"Cam and Joey," Larissa replied.

"Okay," Summer said, unsure what significance that had. Larissa shook her head.

"No……I mean they were _together_," Larissa said, stressing the word. Summer blinked.

"Wait…….you mean………." Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh my god….wait…….are you sure? I mean…….did you see anything……Joey wouldn't do that to you, not to mention Shane, but especially not you," Summer said.

"Summer, I saw them," Larissa sighed.

"Well……..uh……what were they doing……I mean, were they…….ya know?" Summer asked.

"Well…no," Larissa said.

"Were they kissing?" Summer asked. Larissa shook her head. "Well what were they doing?"

"They were talking, and hugging," Larissa replied. Summer blinked.

"Just talking and hugging?" Summer asked. Larissa narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," she snapped.

"...Did you talk to either of them about it?" She questioned after a moment.

"What was there to talk about?" Larissa replied.

"Well, maybe an explanation as to why they were hugging?" Summer asked. Larissa rolled her eyes.

"Cam said he 'couldn't tell' me," Larissa said with a small scoff. Summer sighed.

"Okay, did you hear what they were talking about?" Summer asked. She was curious as to what Joey would have to say to Cam, and part of her hoped that whatever it was would disprove Larissa's theory.

"They were talking about their secret relationship," Larissa spat out. Summer sighed.

"What do you mean? What did they say exactly?" Summer asked. Larissa sighed and tilted her head back as she recalled what happened.

"Joey said something about 'enduring three more months' of something, whatever it was she was upset that it'd hurt her friends……..and Cam hugged her and told her 'they'……I guess us…….need to know….whatever it was they were talking about………and then Joey insisted that no one else could know……..especially not me," she said. She looked at Summer who was now sitting back, taking this in. "Suddenly my 'secret relationship' theory doesn't sound so crazy, huh?" Larissa muttered.

"What was that about three months?" Summer asked. Larissa shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe that's the time they're giving themselves to break it off with me and Shane, who the fuck knows," Larissa muttered. Summer sighed.

"Larissa, come on, you're the brains here, be reasonable," Summer said. "Cam cares about you, and you and Joey are like blood, she'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Larissa replied. "After I barged in on their little tryst and told them off, that's when Joey started acting weird."

"Weird? How?" Summer asked.

"Well, I was leaving and Cam came after me, trying to tell me that what I saw wasn't like that, yet saying he couldn't tell me what was really happening, and Joey started freaking out."

"Freaking out?" Summer asked. Larissa nodded.

"She got real pale and sweaty. I thought she was having another one of her attacks and…..well I got worried…….and then……."

"And then what?"

"She tried to throw a fireball at me," Larissa said. Summer's jaw fell open in shock.

"Wha…….no, she wouldn't……"

"Stop telling me what Joey wouldn't or would do!" Larissa snapped. "I saw it with my own eyes. She raised her hand at me and fired. If Cam hadn't tackled me out of the way, I'd be barbeque right now," she hissed. Summer was quiet for a minute.

"I just don't even know what to say." She replied. Larissa closed her eyes and brought her knees up to the couch, hugging them to her chest.

"If she wanted Cam so badly she could've just said so," Larissa muttered as tears leaked out of her eyes. "She didn't need to try and kill me." Summer sighed and rubbed her back, shaking her head.

"I know that whatever happened seems a lot like that……but…….Larissa, come on, even you have to see how much sense this is not making," Summer rationalized. "Okay, the whole…..Joey aiming a fireball at you is cause for suspect but…….I mean, if that really was her intention, why would Cam say that you, me, Hunter and Blake were affecting her? And…okay, I wasn't there when this all happened and only caught the aftermath but, Lar, I saw the look on her face when she was on the ground, she was scared out of her fricken mind." Larissa was quiet. Summer sighed. "Was there……was there anything else that happened?" Summer asked. Larissa sighed and opened her eyes.

"Well, some stuff happened before she nearly set the whole place on fire," Larissa said. Summer nodded, urging her to continue. Larissa sighed again. "After the fireball barely missed me……she just…..looked like a wreck and Cam tried to talk to her," she shut her eyes for a moment as her mind envisioned the event again. "It was like he was coaching her……..telling her to fight it……..that…….whatever feelings she was having then weren't her….and then she……she looked like she was holding something in…..and gave this loud scream, and then that's when she fell down and the fire just appeared around her." Larissa paused. "Wait," she said. Summer looked at her.

"What?" Summer asked. Larissa sat up.

"She was scared……I mean, between her moments of being scary…..she was scared," Larissa said. Summer nodded, feeling Larissa was finally getting some sense in this situation. "It was like…….She……didn't want to hurt me," Larissa surmised.

"Of course she didn't want to hurt you," Summer said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She…..she told Cam to get me out of there before the whole fireball thing." She suddenly looked at Summer. "Cam said you, me _and_ Blake and Hunter were making it worse, right?" She said. Summer barely had time to nod before Larissa jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to her room. Summer's brows furrowed.

"Uh……k……" Summer muttered before standing up. She slowly made her way to the stairs and began going up them, gripping the banister so tight, her knuckles were white. By the time Summer made it to Larissa's room, she found Larissa sitting at her computer, furiously searching for something. "What's going on?" Summer asked, taking a seat on Larissa's bed.

"A little before Lothor attacked the academy, I started taking some of the old scrolls and scanning them into the computer……you know, to keep them organized and have a digital copy if the writing on them became to weathered or something," Larissa explained.

"Uh huh," Summer said, indicating she understood but wasn't sure how it fit with everything.

"I remember there was this one scroll…..that talked about the fire element," Larissa muttered as she continued searching.

"What did it say?" Summer asked.

"I don't remember," Larissa replied. "I just glanced at it when I put it in the scanner and I remembered it said something about fire, lightening and thunder…….that's it," Larissa said. Summer sat back and waited, hoping Larissa could find what she was looking for. "Yes!" Larissa exclaimed after a few minutes.

"Did you find it?" Summer asked. Larissa nodded. Summer stood up and stood behind her to see what this digital scroll had to say. Larissa squinted and leaned forward a bit to read the faint writing. "Well?" Summer asked, noticing that Larissa was silently reading to herself. "What does it say?" Larissa blinked and sighed, sitting back.

"Pretty much it speaks to the compatibility of the elements," Larissa said before turning around to look at Summer.

"What, like romantically?" Summer asked.

"No, more like what elements can and can't work together," Larissa explained. Summer nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Most elements get along with all elements…..except…."

"Let me guess, fire?" Summer said. Larissa nodded.

"Fire's very temperamental," Larissa said.

"Well, it makes sense that Joey's fire," Summer joked. Larissa chuckled gently.

"Anyway, Fire has no issue with Earth, Water and Air; it actually works best with Air and has a deep connection with it."

"Okay, so Joey and Shane, super strong connection, but what about us?" Summer asked, getting impatient. Larissa sighed.

"Lightening and Thunder enrage Fire," Larissa said softly. Summer blinked.

"Oh...k……I know Jo and I sometimes have playful banter and get on each others nerves….but…_enrage_?" Summer asked.

"I don't think it necessarily means us, but our elements clash." Larissa replied. "It's like…..look at nature," she said, trying to explain it. "What puts out a fire?"

"Water," Summer shrugged.

"And sand, a.k.a. earth, and air. But air can also help a fire spread, so the connection between the two is a bit more….layered."

"Okay, but thunder doesn't affect fire," Summer replied.

"No, but Thunder and Lightening are similar in nature, and lightening can spark a flame," Larissa explained.

"Okay, but why is this happening now? Joey's never had a problem with us or our elements before," Summer said.

"Because Fire was taught to coexist with the elements, that was the whole point of making the Fire Lightening Academy. If Fire grew up with and trained alongside Lightening, the element would……..well, grow accustomed to being around Lightening and they wouldn't clash."

"And since Thunder and Lightening are so similar," Summer surmised, finally understanding, "that took care of both problems."

"Basically," Larissa said.

"So……..something's happening now……..that's……what…..made Joey become unaccustomed with us?" Summer asked. Larissa sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know," she said.

"So we need to figure that out before anything else." Summer commented. Larissa sighed.

"Do you think she knows?" Larissa asked. "Does it have to do with whatever secret she's been keeping these past few months?"

"I can't say for sure," Summer replied. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Larissa asked. "I mean……..Shane knows……and Cam knows…….but why them over us? I mean……we're family………she should've told us," Larissa said with a sad sigh.

"I don't know," Summer said. "But maybe……maybe it's because she felt like……whatever this is….she couldn't tell us, because we're so close," Summer said with a shrug.

"That makes no sense though." Larissa replied. Summer sighed.

"I don't know Rissa, I really don't. Joey has her reasons for keeping things secret." She paused a moment. "Do you remember that guy I dated when I was fourteen?" Larissa frowned.

"That creep who worked in the Spencer's at the mall and was dating another girl behind your back?" Larissa asked, "what about him?"

"Well don't you remember you're the one who found out? You saw him in the mall with that girl from his school."

"Yeah, but I don't see what this has to do with anything," Larissa said.

"You didn't want to tell me," Summer reminded her. "You didn't want to hurt me," she said. "Sometimes, when you're close to someone and really care about them, it makes it harder to tell them the truth."

"Okay, I see your point," Larissa said. "But I told you about that creep's shady dealings," Larissa pointed out.

"Yeah, eventually, because you knew that it'd hurt me more if I didn't know……And Joey might get to that point, we just need to wait," she said. Larissa sighed.

"I hate waiting." She replied. Summer nodded.

"I know," she said. "For now, we should just….take comfort in what we do know……whatever Joey might've done…..it wasn't something she could control. She still cares about us and doesn't want to hurt us." Larissa bit her lip.

"You think…..what she did to you……the accident……was part of this?" Larissa asked. Summer sighed.

"It makes sense," Summer replied. She let out a breath. "To be honest….it….kind of makes me feel better….I mean, I wasn't sure it was really an accident but……..now, knowing it had to do with whatever she's going through…….I feel better. It really was an accident, she couldn't control it." The two were silent again as they privately thought about this. Larissa did take comfort in knowing that what had happened earlier wasn't within Joey's control. But, at the same time it bothered her to know she was no longer safe with her closest friend, her sister.

"We know something else," Larissa said after a while, causing Summer to look up. "Well, when Joey was with Cam……she said something about three months……….so……whatever is going on……maybe it'll stop or…….get worse…….I'm not sure……but, whatever happens, it'll happen in three months." Summer blinked.

"You think it has something to do with her birthday?" Summer asked. Larissa shrugged.

"What else could be happening in three months?" Larissa replied. Summer shrugged.

"Good point," she said. She looked down, letting out a long breath. "Well, whatever it is that's going on…..really wish it'd picked a better time to happen," she said softly. Larissa gave her a sympathetic look before getting up and sitting beside her on the bed. "I guess it's true, ya know? When it rains, it pours," Summer muttered. "First Hunter…….now this….." Larissa put an arm around her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But….at least we've still got each other," she said with a smile. "I'm here…..if any…..uh…..stuff with the babies……..comes up," she said. Summer smiled.

"I know," she said.

"We'll figure things out." Larissa commented. Summer sighed and rested her head on Larissa's shoulder.

"Sounds good," she said. "First thing on the agenda…..think you could help me figure out a way to get out of dinner with Uncle David?" She asked. Larissa looked down at her.

"Why would you want to get out of that?" She asked.

"Because he wants to have dinner with me _and_ Hunter," Summer replied.

"Oh," Larissa said.

"Yeah. I tried to say that Hunter's really busy with work but…..well that wasn't really successful," she said. Larissa shrugged.

"You could tell David the truth. Hunter's an ass who broke up with you."

"And have Uncle David try to find and kill Hunter?" Summer asked, shocked she'd suggest that.

"Your point is?" Larissa said, showing she had no problems with that. Summer sighed, shaking her head.

"Besides, it's more complicated than that," she said.

"Okay, so you want to go see your grandparents in New York for a little while and have them see the babies, that doesn't mean he had a right to get all huffy," Larissa said. Summer looked down. "….Unless of course, New York isn't exactly a visit," Larissa realized, seeing her reaction. Summer sighed.

"I don't know…" She said softly.

"You can't be serious." Larissa whispered.

"Lar, please don't be mad at me, I don't think I can handle anyone else being mad at me right now," Summer pleaded. "First Tori, then Hunter……and with this thing going on with Joey…..you've all I've got left, please understand," Summer begged. Larissa looked down.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Larissa responded. "I mean……Joey's……having her problems……and you want to leave………You're all abandoning me," Larissa said. Summer looked at her.

"It's not like I'd be leaving tomorrow or something," Summer said. "Just…….in two months," she muttered. Larissa glared at her.

"Oh, that's so much better," Larissa said.

"It wouldn't be to stay, at least not then. Mr. Johnson just wants me to go for a little while….a week…….and meet some important people."

"And us little people here aren't important," Larissa muttered.

"Lar, it's not like that!" Summer exclaimed.

"Uh huh, right." Larissa replied. Summer sighed.

"Look, I told him that there was an issue with me going out, and the only reason I actually decided to go is because I could actually still have a career once the babies are born. If I were to just throw it away, that option won't be there... They're willing to wait."

"Of course, you can't throw away your precious career, but those who've stood by you while you've worked on it….that you can throw away?" Larissa countered. Summer's mouth fell open.

"Are you actually doing this?" Summer said. "I can't believe it. You're the one who used to always complain when Joey would get all controlling with us……I……I thought we were on the same team here……..And now, now that I have this really big opportunity…….you just…….turn on me?" Summer asked.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Larissa asked. "You're turning on me right now, when all of this is going on and I need you, you're turning on Hunter by taking his kids away from him by even thinking about staying in New York." Summer shook her head.

"Oh don't you dare go there," Summer said. "You want to be selfish and cry and whine about how everyone's leaving poor little you, go right ahead, but don't even think about involving Hunter in this."

"_I'm _being selfish?" Larissa asked incredulously. Summer stood up and glared at her.

"Yes, Larissa, you're being selfish. You're always selfish," she exploded. "You talk about how things are affecting _you_, how people are leaving _you_. I mean, Jesus just look at how you were acting downstairs. All you cared about was whatever was going on between Cam and Joey and how it hurts _you_. When you first found them, it never occurred to ask why Joey was so upset that Cam had to hug her and comfort her. You just jumped to the conclusion that they're hurting _you._ Well, guess what, Larissa, the world does not revolve around you!"

"That's not true!" Larissa said, getting to her feet as well.

"Oh please, think for a second…..When I left and moved in with Hunter, all you thought about was being left alone with Joey, not about how me staying with Joey at that point would hurt me, when I was a little late to show up when you needed help taking care of Joey's episode, you cried and talked about how you felt Joey and I were leaving you. That's all you do," Summer said. Larissa blinked as tears entered her eyes.

"That's not fair," she said. "My mom-"

"Your mom," Summer cut in, "your mom is just missing. Both my parents are dead, gone, they're never coming back. Do you see me whining about feeling abandoned every five seconds?" Summer hissed. "You still have hope of seeing your mom again."

"Well I'm sorry, little orphan Summer," Larissa spat out, "guess I just haven't gotten used to being on my own yet," she said, rolling her tear-filled eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't waste so much time harping on being abandoned and being a victim, that wouldn't be a problem," Summer muttered. Larissa was quiet for a minute.

"You're a bitch." She snapped at Summer. Summer narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be a bitch than a whiner," Summer replied. Larissa swallowed thickly and glared at her for a second before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room. Summer furrowed her brows and followed her, watching as Larissa quickly stomped down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Summer asked, curiosity lacing her annoyed tone. Larissa stopped at the bottom of the stairs and wiped at her tears with her fist.

"You want me to be miss independent? Fine," Larissa snarled out before going to the front door and walking out, slamming the door shut behind her. Summer stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the front door, waiting for Larissa to come back in any moment. She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to understand where they went from trying to figure out what was wrong with Joey to biting each others' heads off.

--

After Joey had finally fallen asleep, Shane carefully slid out of the bed, making sure not to jar her back into consciousness. Once he had disentangled himself from her embrace and gotten up from the bed, he slowly walked to the door and opened the door wide enough to slide through.

"Mmm," he heard Joey mumble in her sleep as she shifted to her other side. Shane froze, waiting for any other sounds or signs that she'd woken up. After about a minute, he saw that she was still deep in her slumber and figured it was safe to leave. He slid through the space in the door and slowly shut it behind him, careful to not make a sound.

"How is she doing?" Asked a voice, causing Shane to jump and turn around to see Cam standing behind him.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," Shane hissed.

"Sorry," Cam apologized. Shane shook his head.

"It's okay," he said. "Anyway, she's sleeping," he said. Cam nodded and turned around, walking back to the main room. Shane followed. He saw Cam take a seat at the long table and after a brief shrug to himself; Shane went over and joined him. The two sat in silence as Cam starred at the table and Shane watched him, waiting for the green ranger to speak, look up, anything. After a few minutes, Shane couldn't take the silence any longer and decided to speak. "You okay?" He asked. Cam slowly looked up at him and shrugged, slowly rubbing his face with his hand.

"It's been a long day," he said. Shane snorted lightly.

"I bet," he said. Cam gave a wry chuckle. "How are you….I mean, how's it all……..digesting?" Shane asked.

"What part? Joey being my cousin, Lothor being her dad, the plethora of prophecies, my girlfriend thinking I'm cheating on her……..with my cousin……..Said cousin being a danger to said girlfriend as well as pretty much half of the team, or the fact that my dad's keeping some sort of secret?" Cam asked. Shane blinked.

"Uh, all of the above?" Shane offered. "Your dad's got a secret?" Cam shrugged.

"Something he's not telling me. You heard what he said about Fire and Air………well, when I asked him about him and Carmen, he didn't want to talk about it."

"I see," Shane said. "What's that all about?" Cam shrugged again.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean……..okay he said nothing happened between them…….so I guess they were close friends………but if that's the case, how come I never met her? I've never even heard of her. I mean, when I was younger I remember hearing some stuff about Taheaira, Larissa's mom. Not a whole lot, I mean I once saw a birthday card she sent my dad and I asked who she was and he said she was an old friend……..But, yeah, I never even heard Carmen's named mentioned. If they were such close friends, like Fire and Air are supposed to be…….well, what happened?"

"Maybe after things went down with Lothor and all that………things fell apart?" Shane offered. Cam shrugged.

"I have no idea...I really wish I knew." He replied. He sighed. "As for everything else….it's a lot to take in," Cam said. He looked at Shane. "I hated not being able to tell Larissa the truth. And now, with everyone knowing something's up with Joey……..I don't know how I'm going to doge all the questions and everything." He ran a hand through his hair. "How'd you do it? Keep Joey's secret all this time, I mean." Shane sat back a bit and cast a look to the door to Joey's room.

"It was what she needed," Shane replied softly before looking back at Cam. "I knew she needed time to digest this herself before letting anyone else know. Plus, it wasn't my secret to tell. I'd encourage Joey to talk to you guys but beyond that I just let her make up her own mind and was grateful she shared the secret with me." Cam studied him carefully for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you," he said, "for being there for her when no one else could." He blinked shaking his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. "That sounds weird……I mean……..just yesterday I didn't really think much about Joey…..ya know, she was a fellow ranger, my girlfriend's friend, but that was about it………Now that I know we're related I…."

"Care about her?" Shane asked. He laughed. "Yeah, Joey's got a knack for causing the emotional 180s," he said thoughtfully, thinking back to when they first met and fought like cats and dogs and how quickly that changed to him wanting to be close to her. Cam chuckled.

"I'd say." He replied. The two shared a soft laugh.

"SHANE!!" Came a shriek before the door to Joey's room was yanked open and Joey tumbled out, her eyes wide. Shane and Cam both looked at her with concern as they quickly got to their feet. Shane rushed over to her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Shane asked as he took her in his arms. Joey buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"You weren't there," she cried weakly. Shane sighed and tightened his hold on her. Joey lifted her face and looked up at him. "You said you wouldn't leave and-"

"It's my fault," Cam stepped in, causing both to look at him. "Sorry, I….couldn't sleep and felt like talking……so…….." He lied. Joey blinked and looked from Cam to Shane and back again. "It won't happen again," Cam added. Joey closed her eyes and rested her head against Shane's shoulder.

"Come on," Shane said, going to lead her back to the room. "Let's go back to bed, I promise I won't leave." Joey shook her head, whimpering slightly.

"No, I don't want to go back to sleep," she said, her tone frightened. Shane lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"I saw him," she said. She stepped away from Shane and leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. "The fucker wasted no time getting in my head again," she spat out. Cam and Shane shared a wide eyed look before looking back at her.

"Did he say anything?" Cam asked. Joey shook her head.

"It wasn't……….I mean it wasn't like all the other dreams……he wasn't talking to me……..I wasn't even in it…….I just……saw………it was like a movie or something."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. Joey bit her lip and looked up at him tearfully.

"I saw……like a memory………he killed people." She shut her eyes and let out a scoff. "So…..yeah……not only is my dad a rapist and general evil bastard……..but he's a killer too."

"Come on, sit down," Shane said, pulling her off the wall and leading her over to the table. The three of them sat down with Shane and Joey on one side as Shane held her close and Cam across from them.

"I don't…….I don't know who they were," Joey said after a moment. "But they were ninjas……from the Thunder academy. Cam and Shane blinked as they knew exactly, or at least had a good suspicion, who those people had been. "It was a man and a woman," Joey added. She paused, seeing the almost deer in headlights look they both had. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Cam said quickly.

"Don't pull that on me," Joey said. "I've had enough of people keeping stuff from me, so what is it," she demanded. Cam and Shane sighed.

"You didn't hear how Blake and Hunter came to be on the team, did you?" Cam asked carefully. Joey gave him a confused look, unsure what that had to do with anything.

"Hunter said something to Summer…..and when Larissa and I asked her once, she just said Lothor somehow manipulated them into being on his side for a while before they got their heads' on straight and joined the right side……..why?" Cam and Shane were silent. "Will someone please say something?"

"Lothor manipulated them by making them think my dad killed their parents," Cam said.

"So, they were gunning after Sensei's head," Shane added in.

"Okay, but duh, Se…..Uncle Kanoi wouldn't do that…….so…….." Her voice caught in her throat as she finally caught on. "Oh god," she muttered, quickly rising to her feet.

"Jo," Shane spoke. Joey looked at them.

"He killed their parents…….My father killed Hunter and Blake's parents……And was anyone going to tell me about this?" She snapped at them. Cam shrugged.

"It never really needed to be said until now." He replied. Joey glared at him.

"It didn't need to be said?" She asked, scoffing. "I'm sorry, but I kinda think this is a piece of valuable information here."

"Why?" Cam asked. "You already know Lothor's a bad guy, a sick bastard, what would knowing this have done?" Joey let out a rueful chuckle.

"You know, it's kind of sad that out of everyone………My father's the one who's been the most honest with me," she muttered.

"No, he hasn't," Cam replied. "He's just trying to scare you. He wants to manipulate you just like he manipulated Hunter and Blake." Joey looked at him.

"But at least he's telling me something as opposed to keeping secrets." She snapped.

"No, he is not," came a voice. They all turned to see Sensei coming into the room. Once he was close enough to the table he flipped upwards and landed on the tabletop.

"I thought you went to sleep," Cam said.

"I had," Sensei replied, glazing at Cam. "But the shouting woke me up."

"Sorry," Joey muttered insincerely. Sensei looked back at her.

"Josephine," he said calmly. "Please, sit back down," he requested. Joey blinked and tightened her jaw before sitting back down. "Like I said, what you saw in your dream, it was not Lothor's doing."

"How do you know that?" Shane asked.

"Simple," Sensei replied. "Lothor wouldn't dare show Josephine anything that would make her hate him even more than she already does," he said. The three ninja students were quiet as they realized he was right. "The other dreams, all showed Joey being a danger to those she cares most about, to make her believe he is the only one she can turn to. It would be counter productive to his goal to show her something that would make her fear him."

"Okay, fine, if my father didn't have a hand in this…….who did?" Joey asked.

"Your mother," Sensei replied. Joey's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"My mom?" She whispered. "She……..she's here? She's okay?" Joey jumped to her feet. "I have to find her!"

"Josephine," Sensei spoke, getting her attention. "I'm sorry, no, your mother……..she's not..." he sighed. "I apologize; I should've chosen my words more carefully. It was your mother's spirit." Joey's face paled.

"Her spirit……..you mean…."

"No," Sensei clarified. He closed his eyes, as if in deep concentration. "No, your mother is alive," he said, garnering him an odd look from Cam. "Wherever she is…….she knows you are in danger and is trying to offer guidance in any way she can."

"Through dreams?" Joey asked, unconvinced.

"It makes sense," Shane spoke before looking up at her. "How else can you explain having the dreams about the……uh…….well…..uh, what Lothor did to her?" Joey paused, taking in what he was saying.

"Yes," Sensei said. "Your mother showed you her memory of the incident so you would know, whoever your father was…he was not a man to be trusted."

"The dreams never showed his face," Joey pointed out. "At least not until after I found out who he was."

"Maybe she wasn't ready to show you every thing yet. Or thought you weren't ready to know everything," Cam suggested. Joey scoffed.

"Leave it to mom to finally start being honest when she's not around to answer for it," Joey muttered. She sighed, shrugging. "I never really thought about it," Joey said. She shook her head. "I know that sounds weird….I have dreams about something I couldn't have possibly known myself, and I don't question it," she shrugged. "Okay, it does make sense. But how could she get into my dreams? Or for that matter, how does my father get in my dreams?"

"Your mother is using the bond she shares with you--The bond of mother and child, and the bond of your shared element," Sensei said. "I do not know how Lothor is invading your subconscious."

"Maybe the same way," Joey shrugged. "We've got the bond of father and child, don't we?"

"No," Sensei said his voice so stern and forceful that it made the three students stare at him. His small rodent eyes flashed something much like anger before going to their usual calm and serene state.

"Dad?" Cam spoke, concerned. Sensei looked back and Cam and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the three as a whole. "I did not mean to speak so harshly. Josephine, yes biologically the man I used to call my brother is your father, but there is no shared bond between the two of you. To think there is will only make it easier for him to get into your head and use you." Joey sighed.

"Use me," Joey said. "For what? I mean, here I'm thinking dear old dad's just got the warm and fuzzies for his abandoned daughter, what am I missing here?" The room was quiet. "Okay, I'm starting to connect silence with bad news, so what's going on?"

"It's your decision," Cam said, he took a deep breath. "There was more about the prophecy of Fire and darkness in another scroll, I was looking at earlier………when you decide……..it's permanent." Joey stared at him. "It can't be changed or undone no matter what."

"Permanent?" She asked. Shane blinked.

"So, what, are you saying that after this……..decision……..she'd be impervious to any mental games Lothor could try to play, like what happened to her and Dustin on the island?" Shane asked. Cam nodded. "Well, that's good, right?" Shane said. Joey sighed and rubbed her face.

"Yeah, well it also means that……….if I make the wrong choice………I'd be 'impervious' from ever being…….brought back," she said, she looked at her cousin and uncle. "Am I right?"

"Joey," Shane said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to happen. None of us are going to let that happen." Joey closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at her uncle.

"So, basically, if my father gets his way, I'd turn against everyone and there's not a damn thing that could be done to reverse it," she spoke. It wasn't a question; she knew that was the case. "Dad would have a ranger at his beck and call."

"_**If **_he gets his way," Cam spoke up. "But that's not going to happen. None of us will let it happen." Shane squeezed her shoulder.

"He's right," he said. Sensei walked along the table until he was close enough to Joey and Shane and placed a small paw on Joey's finger in an act of comfort and assurance.

"You are my niece, I will not let you fall into Lothor's grasp," he gave her a small smile. "I don't think your mother would ever forgive me if I did," he said. Joey returned the smile.

"No, she probably wouldn't," she said. She sighed again and tilted her head and laid it against Shane's shoulder. "I think I'm going to go back to bed," she announced. She looked back at Shane. "Can you stay?" She asked. Shane cast a look over to Cam and Sensei who gave him a joint nod.

"Yeah," he said. The two of them stood up and made their way back to the bedroom when Joey stopped and turned back to Sensei.

"There's just one more thing I don't get," she said. "If mom put those dreams in me……..why was Shane in one of them?"

"What?" Shane asked, this was news to him.

"The second dream I had, when you stayed with me after my episode and we slept together," she paused, seeing the uncomfortable looks on her uncle and cousin, and rolled her eyes. "I do mean _**slept**_, not……that. Anyway, when we were _**sleeping**_, I had a dream and it was after…….the deed was done, you were there……you were kind of a jerk by the way…….and you said…….something about needing to know who I was…."

"Your mother must've sensed that you were close to an Air," Sensei said. "She wanted an Air element to help guide you, help you see the truth. Your mother simply wanted an Air element there, the fact that it was Shane was the doing of your mind, as he was the Air in your mind."

"Hmm, so you were thinking of me all the way back then?" He asked with a smirk. Joey simply elbowed him in the side.

"But I didn't know he was a ninja back then," Joey pointed out.

"You might not have known," Sensei said. "But your element did, it sensed it. And that's how your mother knew." Joey blinked.

"Okay then," she said. "Well, this has officially gone over my head, so I think it's time I go to sleep," she said. Shane chuckled and led her to the room.

--

Larissa wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through Blue Bay Harbor. It was late and she didn't know where she was going. Her mind raced with everything that had happened—Joey and Cam, Joey nearly killing her and setting fire to Ninja Opts, the things she read in the scanned scroll, Summer's revelation and the subsequent fight. She stopped, sitting at a bench near the beach as she let everything replay in her mind. She'd never felt more alone than at that moment. She'd never been more alone than at that moment. She'd always been surrounded by people who cared and loved her. Even after her mother was taken, she had Joey and Summer. They'd always been there for her. And now……Now she didn't have them, and she didn't even have Cam either. That realization brought on a new batch of tears to her eyes as she stood up and continued walking. After an hour of walking, her mind began to grow tired, as did the rest of her. It was late, she was alone and tired, and was beginning to feel a little scared from being so alone. She tightened her arms around herself as she wondered where she could go, who would make her not feel alone.

She couldn't go home, that was for sure. She couldn't go to Cam. She couldn't go to Shane, since it would just remind her of not being able to go to Cam. She figured after what had happened at Ninja Opts, Marah was most likely staying away from home and therefore would most likely be with Dustin. Larissa took a deep breath as her feet began to guide her to a possible safe haven. It helped that it wasn't too far from where she had been, as ten minutes later she came to a house and walked up to the door, knocking on it quickly before nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, trying to quell her trembling. She wasn't sure if she'd be accepted here. Why should she be? Her other option was too far away and she just needed to not be alone anymore. After a while, the door finally opened. The blonde figure at it stared at her, unsure as to why she was standing there, why she had knocked on the door. Larissa shut her eyes as her chin trembled.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out. "I know it's late and I have no right to be here………Summer and I had a fight…….I didn't know where else to go," she babbled out through her sobs. Hunter blinked, concern for a friend wiping away his confusion and annoyance. He held the door open a little wider.

"Come in," he said. Larissa stared at him for a moment before wiping at her eyes and walking in the door. Hunter sighed and shut the door. This definitely wasn't the person he wanted to show up at his doorstep with a tearful apology, but he wasn't about to be cruel and turn Larissa away.


	14. Unexpected Turn of Events

Hunter sat on the arm chair in his and Blake's living room, unsure what to do or say. Larissa had showed up at his doorstep almost twenty minutes ago and had just sat curled up on the couch staring straight ahead of her. Hunter was at a lost as to what to do in the situation. When Larissa showed up, she said she and Summer had a fight…..so was he supposed to ask her what happened? Was he supposed to comfort her? Or could he resume his previous brooding and the two just sit in mutual silent dismay?

After getting back from Ninja Opts, Blake had muttered something about going to the track and left. Hunter didn't bother offering to join him since he was sure as much as he didn't want company, whatever was going on with Blake had him not wanting too much companionship either. A few hours later Blake returned, covered in sweat and dirt. He quietly shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower and came out, mumbling something about going to bed before stomping off to his room. Hunter didn't really care. As much as he loved his younger brother, Hunter was too busy with his problems to ponder what was bothering Blake. But the more that he thought about it, he kind of wished that he'd gone with Blake... Maybe it would have prevented Larissa from showing up on his door, but at the same time, he felt horrible for even thinking it. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Larissa...What happened?" He questioned. Larissa was quiet. "You came here," he said. "So you obviously want to talk about it. Why you want to talk to me, I don't know, but you want to talk, so talk."

"She's leaving," Larissa breathed out as a few tears leaked out. "They're both……..I……They're abandoning me." Hunter sat back, peering at her. Well, she had finally spoken, so at least they were taking a step in the right direction. Hunter remained silent for a few moments.

"What do you mean leaving?" He questioned. Larissa paused, blinked as an idea struck her as she sat up and looked at him.

"You have to do something," she said.

"Huh?" Hunter asked.

"You…….you can make her stay. I know it!" She exclaimed. Hunter stood up and moved to the couch next to her.

"Keep it down, Blake's sleeping……..at least I think he is," he said. He sat back as he took in her statement. He understood now what she meant. "I'm guessing you're as pleased about Summer going to New York as I am," he sighed.

"She said she's going in two months," Larissa said. Hunter's gaze snapped towards her.

"What?" He sputtered. Per his last conversation with Summer, he thought her leaving to New York was more of an……eventual kind of thing. Hearing Larissa say there was an actual time frame, not to mention a somewhat soon time frame, gave his heart a pang of hurt.

"Something to do with wakeboarding……..she said she's not going to stay then but……..It's just……..why, why does she have to go?"

"Wakeboarding? She can't wakeboard. She's pregnant, not to mention still recovering from her fall."

"She's not going to be wakeboarding out there... I have no idea what it's for." Larissa tossed her arms around. "Something about meeting important people…………which….is like, what? Aren't we important?" She asked her voice heavy with barely contained sobs. "How the hell can she think about going to New York……with all this?"

"Yeah," Hunter sighed. "The babies-"

"I mean…….with Joey going through her stuff……….I can't……" She wiped at her tears. "I need Summer right now, she can't go." Hunter looked at her.

"I see," he said after a while, "okay," he muttered slowly. He sat back, taking in what Larissa said. "So, uh…….just playing devil's advocate here but………what about what Summer needs?" He asked. There was silence before Larissa's head slowly turned towards him.

"Go to hell." She hissed. Hunter's eyebrows went up.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Larissa scoffed and stood up.

"What was I thinking coming here?" She asked. "Of course you'd take her side. I mean……I thought you'd understand……..but even with everything going on, she's still Summer and I guess even when she's being a selfish bitch she's still right in your eyes, huh?" She shook her head and made to go to the door.

"Whoa, whoa," Hunter said quickly, springing up and grabbing Larissa's wrist to stop her. "I'm not taking anyone's side here."

"Then why the fuck did you say that?!" Larissa cried.

"Calm down," Hunter advised, casting a look at Blake's bedroom door before looking back at her. He regarded her carefully before sighing and shaking his head. "God," he muttered, letting go of her wrist.

"What?" Larissa asked.

"Nothing…….It's just scary………If this is anything like how I was with Summer……no wonder she got pissed at me."

"Oh screw you," Larissa snarled. Hunter sighed.

"Ok, keep explaining what happened... We'll get through that and try to figure things out." He replied.

"There's nothing to figure out. Joey's going through something really major……and Summer's leaving….." She closed her eyes as tears leaked out and she sat back down on the couch. "Everything's falling apart…...my family……it's just……..everything's getting messed up," she whimpered between soft sobs. Hunter was silent and stationary for a moment before slowly moving over towards the couch and sitting next to Larissa. "They're all I've got…….I can't……."

"Be alone?" Hunter supplied. Larissa nodded.

"I know……I'm pathetic……..I'm just this big whiney baby……….But I don't care," she said. "My mom's gone….and…….and I know, she's just missing and boo fricken hoo some people have dead parents but……..I just……" Her voice was cut off as she went into a round of hiccupping sobs. Hunter put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Okay, okay, just calm down," he said gently. The last thing he needed was for her to start hyperventilating or anything of that nature.

"Summer and I fought," she babbled. "……..I don't…….I don't think Summer and I have ever fought……….I mean, sure Joey and I have had a few and we make up but…….I….." She covered her face with her hands. "And Cam…….I just………..I can't take it………" Hunter wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Sssssh." He whispered.

"I can't do it," she said. "I know………I mean……..Summer said I should stop harping on it…….and I……but I can't…..I can't be alone, I know that makes me some stupid little child, but I can't."

"You're not alone," Hunter said, trying his best to comfort her.

"Yes I am!" Larissa burst out. "My mom's gone, so is my godmother…and now Joey can't be around me…..Cam…..I-I-I don't know what but….and Summer's leaving……." Hunter sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"So, what, I'm just chopped chicken liver?" He teased gently. Larissa looked up at him.

"It's not the same," she muttered, shaking her head. Hunter nodded.

"I know how you feel." He replied. Hunter sighed. "Look, okay, I don't know what happened with you and Cam……and the thing with Joey…….don't get that either…….."

"Are you just going to list off the things you don't know?" Larissa muttered. Hunter chuckled.

"Whatever's going on…….it doesn't mean they love you any less," he said.

"If Summer loved me…….if she loved you for that matter………she wouldn't be planning her escape to New York," Larissa muttered. Hunter sighed.

"Maybe she's just planning it for later..." Hunter trailed off.

"All she cares about is her career," Larissa spat out. Hunter sighed. Apparently she had gotten out of feeling alone by going back to demonizing Summer. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Have you talked to Summer about this?" He asked. Larissa looked at him.

"Of course. This, the fact that she's having dinner with Uncle David and you're supposed to go, and fuck knows what else." She replied angrily. Hunter peered at her.

"I'm supposed to what now?" He asked. Larissa rolled her eyes and pulled out of his hold.

"She said she's trying to get out of having dinner with her uncle. He wants to have dinner with you both……He doesn't know about…….you two not…..well, not being a 'you two'……anymore…….She doesn't know how to get out of having you involved. She doesn't want David to know about what happened because she's afraid he'll…….well, try to kill you or something," she explained.

"Oh great...Glad to see that people are keeping me in the loop." Hunter snapped. Larissa glared at him.

"Oh please, don't make this about you. Why does it matter? She'll figure out a way to get you out of it so it's not like you need to go or something." She looked at him. "Anyway, in breaking up with her, you've kind of given up rights to the loop," she pointed out. Hunter tightened his jaw.

"I kind of think that rule is moot when she's carrying my babies," he replied. Larissa shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" She questioned.

"Hell yes it does," Hunter nearly exclaimed. "And…..it's not like I-" He cut himself off, shaking his head.

"You still love her," Larissa figured. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We just broke up last night……….as much as I'd like to…….though I'm not exactly happy right now……my feelings haven't changed," he sighed. Larissa shrugged.

"Then why won't you tell her that?" She demanded. "Maybe it-"

"It wouldn't make her stay," Hunter said sadly, looking down. "That's what caused the problems last night," he said. Larissa looked at him.

"Maybe you should try... What would it hurt?" Hunter glared at her.

"You just want me to get her to stay," he said.

"Did I make that a secret?" She asked. Hunter sighed, leaning back.

"Don't get pissed but………Larissa, you've got to hear yourself speaking here……You are being a little selfish." Larissa looked away.

"I just don't want her to leave. I want Joey to be okay but that won't happen anytime too soon. I just don't want to be alone. Fine, if that makes me selfish, then yes, I'm selfish." Hunter sighed.

"Can I ask……why does being alone scare you so much?" He asked. "I mean…..I know we've only known each other for a few months, but you've never struck me as incredibly clingy….what's bringing this on?" Larissa sighed.

"I……." She shut her mouth, looking down. After a few moments of silence she muttered something quietly.

"What was that?" Hunter asked. Larissa bit her lip.

"I don't……think I………can take care of myself," she muttered, ashamed. Hunter blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Larissa sighed and crossed her arms around herself.

"I've always been looked after….I mean, I know I'm not a little kid but…….It's always been that way. At the academy, my mom and Carmen looked after me and Joey, of course……we were a family…..and Summer too……..I guess when she came to the academy they thought she needed like the mom presence or something and pulled her into our family. I had my mom, my godmother and two 'sisters'. Then after Lothor took mom and Carmen……I was scared but Joey and Summer……they took care of me. They looked after me…….." She shook her head. "I can't……..I don't want my family to leave me."

"What about us?" Hunter questioned. "What about the new friends you've made... That has to count for something." Larissa sighed again.

"But it's not the same," Larissa whined gently. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned to her side, burying her head in a couch pillow. "God, I am a whiney baby," she muttered. Hunter smiled gently and gently pried the pillow away from her face.

"It's okay," he said. Larissa stared at him with glistening eyes. She really did look a lot like a child there, Hunter thought. Though, it wasn't a bad thing. For all intents and purposes, she was the child of the team. She was the youngest. Sure, she was capable as a tech genius and a pretty skilled fighter but she still was like a kid. He figured this was probably the situation she had been in all her life. She was the youngest, the baby, and everyone would flock to care for her. It made sense that she was scared now, at the possibility of not being cared for like she'd been all her life. "When my parents were killed," Hunter began after a while. "I was really scared too. I mean, Blake and I were just kids and they were gone. I knew, as Blake's big brother, I had to be brave and take care of him, even after Sensei Oramo took us under his wing, I knew I was his big brother and it was my job to look after him. But even then, I was scared. Scared that maybe I couldn't cut it or scared that something could happen to me like what happened to our parents and he'd be alone." Larissa wiped at her eyes.

"Did you ever stop being scared?" She asked.

"Not totally," he admitted. "But it went away a little as Blake and I got older and……and when we met the others and became a unit, it went away even more because I knew we weren't alone anymore." Larissa looked down.

"I know what you're saying," Larissa said. "I don't mean to suggest that you guys….aren't important or something…….it's just……….well, how unified is this unit anyway? For the most part we're in our own little factions. Sure, we've all known each other for the past few months but the only person I'm even close to is Cam………..and well……..he's…….I don't know……." Hunter nodded. She did have a point. Sure, as much as he was saying that he and the others were still around, in the back of his mind he realized that he'd never really talked to Larissa. He knew her………but for the most part it was just as a fellow ranger or Summer's little 'sister'. This was by far the longest conversation he'd ever had with the girl.

"Okay," he said. "You have a point," he said. "I don't mean to suggest that we're an adequate substitute for Joey or Summer, I just mean that…..you're not alone. I know it's not the same, but it's better than nothing, right?" He asked. Larissa was silent for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. Hunter regarded her carefully before going on.

"And maybe Summer was right," he said. Larissa narrowed her eyes.

"About what?" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"If……being 'alone'……is something that scares you this much……Maybe it'd be a good idea to…….have it not scare you so much," he said.

"What do you mean?" Larissa asked.

"Like you said, you've always had someone looking out for you; there's always been someone there to care for you. You've always had the safety net. It feels like that's going away and that's scary, I understand that. But maybe, instead of letting the fear control you and make you breakdown like this….Maybe you can use this time to see for yourself that maybe you can function without the safety net."

"You mean instead of showing up on someone's doorstep a sobbing mess, suck it up and deal?" She asked wryly. Hunter chuckled.

"Pretty much," he said. "You've lived all your life having that safety net there; you're used to having it there. All I'm saying is that if you tried stepping out on the tight rope without it….You might actually see that you won't fall."

"And what if I do, in fact, fall? What then?" Larissa asked.

"Well then you've got the back up safety net," Hunter replied. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You're not totally alone, even with Summer going away and whatever's going on with Joey and Cam-" He felt Larissa snatch her hand back at that. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…Joey and Cam……" She said, looking away. Hunter sighed a little.

"What happened?" He questioned. Larissa closed her eyes. She hated that her uncertainty about Cam and Joey's relationship was plaguing her mind. She knew there was a reason why Joey was distancing herself from her and Summer, even if she didn't know why that reason had come up now. She just didn't understand why in distancing herself, she had to get closer to Cam.

"At Ninja Opts, before she nearly burned the place down…….She and Cam were together, talking about some big secret and hugging. I just…….There's something going on between them and I………I know, I know, the rational part of my brain is telling me that Joey cares about me and wouldn't hurt me like that but…….What else am I supposed to think?" She sighed. "And I feel like I'm being some possessive brat. Which is stupid. It's not like I'm some spoiled little kid who doesn't know how to share her toys or something." Hunter chuckled.

"It's natural though." He replied. "And you're right. I mean, okay I'm not exactly totally in the know on how you and Joey function but you said yourself she's like your sister. I know I'd never hurt Blake like that, so I'm sure the same goes double for Joey never wanting to hurt you like that. I do know that Cam wouldn't do that either. He cares about you, a lot."

"I just…….Of all the people Joey could turn to for comfort in all this……..why Cam? I mean, she's got her own boyfriend, why does she need to go to mine?" She muttered. "And why couldn't he tell me why she was there?" Hunter shrugged.

"She probably has a good explanation for it... And she'll tell you in due time." He replied.

"I hate this," Larissa sighed. "It's like…….Forget 'when it rains, it pours', when it rains, it's a torrential hurricane," she grumbled. "Joey's got this big secret, and that connects to the whole element thing……and she may or may not be stealing Cam………and all that is without even touching the stuff with Summer."

"Okay, first of all, Joey is not stealing Cam from you, stop thinking that," Hunter said firmly. "Second of all what do you mean the elements?" He asked. Larissa sighed and quickly went into an explanation about the scroll she had read before to Summer. Once she was finished, Hunter sat back. "Well, Cam doesn't have an element……he's Samurai…..so maybe she thought he'd be safe, since there's no chance the elements would clash?" Hunter suggested. Larissa shrugged.

"Maybe, but I think it's something more." She replied. She looked off into the distance. "And I know…..I know that there's an explanation as to why the danger of elements clashing is happening now………I know Joey, and maybe even Cam, know what that explanation is. It just bothers me that they're keeping this big secret to themselves."

"Well, if they told us, then it wouldn't be a secret," Hunter informed. Larissa glared at him. "Sorry," he said quickly and sighed. "Look, I don't know why Joey feels that whatever's going on she can't tell you. I'm sure she thinks it's for your own good or something. I really don't think she's intentionally trying to hurt you or anything." Larissa sighed.

"She nearly did. She aimed a fireball at me……if Cam didn't knock me down, I'd be extra crispy right now……….." Larissa shook her head. "I know that wasn't her, it was her element freaking out…….But it was still scary."

"Because you were seeing Joey, someone who's always taken care of you, try to hurt you," Hunter surmised. Larissa nodded.

"It just feels like everything I've always known is wrong. I always knew Joey, no matter how crazy she could get or how many times we'd argue, she'd never actually hurt me………Wrong there. I always knew that Summer and I were on the same page on things. We never fought before and we'd never fight…….Wrong there too." Hunter nodded.

"Okay, so those things aren't exactly turning out how you might've thought," he said. "Are you going to just sit and reflect on how wrong you might've been?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" Larissa asked. "What am I supposed to do? Joey can't be around me, Summer, you or Blake, without her powers getting out of control. So what do I do?"

"You realize that things maybe don't always work out as we think they will," Hunter said. He looked away for a moment as his mind went to Summer and how things between them weren't at all what he had envisioned things would be like. He sighed and looked back at Larissa. "Putting aside whatever abilities your mother has and the little flashes of them you had when we were on the island, you aren't psychic, Larissa. You don't know how things are going to work themselves out so instead of reacting and drawing conclusions at every which way, you should realize that just because something goes wrong doesn't automatically mean you're wrong." Larissa was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

"You said it yourself, this things with the elements is what brought on Joey almost attacking you. Well, I really don't think that counts as her hurting you since she didn't have any control over it. As for Summer, you do what everyone does after a fight, you make up. You calm down, get some sleep, and then tomorrow you go back home and the two of you talk." Larissa looked at him.

"I haven't seen you do much of that," Larissa pointed out. Hunter looked away.

"What's going on between me and Summer and what's going on between you and Summer are totally different things," he muttered.

"Oh really?" She replied. Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up.

"Yes, really," he said. He looked at her. "Go on and get some sleep. You can take my bed," he said, telling her he was done talking.

"You could talk to Summer too, you know," Larissa said. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Drop it," he ordered. Larissa shrugged.

"I just find it amusing that you're telling me to talk to her when you won't."

"That's different, you guys are like family," Hunter argued.

"Well she is carrying your kids, so that does kind of make you guys family like, doesn't it?" Larissa asked. Hunter was silent. Larissa snorted. "I thought so... Just talk to her... You'd be surprised that that'll do." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you drop it?" He asked. Larissa pursed her lips as she contemplated it.

"Okay, but only by thinking about it you actually mean you're thinking about what to say to her…….not that you're just thinking whether or not you'll do it." Hunter stared at her for a moment.

"Whatever," he sighed. Larissa smiled and headed towards the stairs. She paused momentarily at the bottom and turned around to face Hunter.

"Seriously though... Just talk to her about it... And try not to fight with her."

"Good night, Larissa," he sighed. Larissa smiled and went up the stairs. Hunter sighed and went to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket before going back to the couch and setting it down as he went over to shut off the lights in the living room. Once the lights were off, he made his way back to the couch and settled down to sleep, pulling the blankets over himself as he laid back on the couch. As he lay there, he thought about what Larissa said, about talking to Summer. He sighed and turned over on the couch and let the happier memories of Summer lull him to sleep.

--

Summer awoke the next morning with the need to high tail it to the nearest toilet. She scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth. She burst into the room just as she started to go into involuntary heaves. She crouched down in front of the toilet and let loose. After a few minutes of puking, she let out a shuddering sigh as she sat down on the floor, her hand going to her stomach.

"Well, that's one way to wake mommy up, huh?" She muttered. Summer sighed and stood up, going over to the sink and brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she left the bathroom. After her fight with Larissa, Summer had gone too her room and fallen asleep. She had hoped to hear Larissa when she got back and have the chance to apologize but it looks like she was too tired to have heard her. Summer sighed and went over to Larissa's door, knocking on the door gently. "Lar?" She said. "Are you up?" She sighed. "Listen, about last night, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I," she bit her lip. "Look I really don't want to have this conversation with your door, so I'm coming in," she said as she went to open the door, "whether you like it," she sad as she stepped into the room only to freeze at the sight before her. "…..or not," she breathed out. The room was empty, not just that but looked exactly as it had the night before, meaning Larissa hadn't come home.

--

Shane woke up to feel a nose nuzzling against the back of his neck. He sighed and turned around to see Joey staring up at him sleepily.

"Hey," he said, taking her in his arms and pulling her close.

"Hey," she replied, kissing him gently. "Glad to see you kept your word and stayed," she teased with a wink. Shane smiled.

"So I'm guessing you slept all right?" He asked.

"No more bad dreams or memories," she said. Shane nodded.

"That's good," he said. Joey nodded and sighed lightly. "What's wrong?" Shane asked. Joey shook her head.

"Nothing just……trying to catch my breath from everything. Yesterday was definitely a long day." She said. Shane nodded and rubbed her back gently. Shane went to say something but a low rumbling cut him off. He smirked and looked at her.

"Little hungry are we?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"Didn't exactly have dinner last night, if you recall," she said. As if on cue, there was a light knock on the door before Cam poked his head in the room.

"You guys awake?" Cam asked. Joey and Shane sat up.

"Hey, what's up?" Shane asked.

"Just wanted to let you know breakfast's almost ready," he informed. Joey smiled.

"Nice timing," she said. She and Shane got up from the bed and made their way to the door as Cam turned and left. Shane and gotten out to follow Cam when someone streaked into the base.

"Cam!" A voice called. Shane's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. He quickly spun around and pushed Joey back in the room and pulled the door shut.

"Shane, what the hell?!" He heard Joey exclaim as she tried to pull the door open.

"Summer just showed up," Shane replied. Joey was quiet, finally getting that Shane had pushed her back in the room for fear that she'd react to Summer like she'd reacted to Larissa the night before if she saw her. Cam sighed and sent a silent thanks to Shane's quick acting before approaching Summer.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, taking her arm and going to lead her out of opts. Summer cast a look over to the room Joey had nearly come out of.

"How's she doing?" Summer asked. Cam sighed.

"She's…..okay, I guess……..Summer, you need to go," Cam said. Summer looked at him.

"Cam, Larissa didn't come home last night," she said. Cam blinked.

"What?"

"That's what I was thinking... You haven't seen her have you?" She asked. Cam shook his head.

"After what happened yesterday, I really don't think she'd come by here," Cam said sadly.

"I didn't…….I didn't know anywhere else she could've gone," Summer said, the worry clear in her voice. "I mean…..I thought she would've come to talk to you or something, I don't know."

"What happened?" Cam asked. Summer sighed.

"We had a fight and…….she left."

"You and Lar, fight? That's a first." Came Joey's voice from behind the door Shane was standing against. Summer looked over to the door and smiled softly.

"Yeah, guess so," she said. She walked over to the door, stopping in front of the door. They heard Joey sigh from the other side of the door.

"Guys, can you give me and Summer a minute?" She asked.

"Joey, that's really not a good idea," Cam replied. Joey groaned and kicked the door angrily.

"Look, I'll stay in here, she'll stay out there and the door will stay shut. Just let me talk to my friend, warden," she said lowly. Summer bit back a chuckle while Cam just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He replied after a few moments. Shane stepped away from the door before casting a look at Summer.

"If something happens, we'll take care of it you just streak out of here, got it?" Shane asked.

"I'll be fine," Summer said, rolling her eyes. Cam and Shane just shot each other a glance.

"If you say so." Cam replied. "Come on Shane, guess I could use some help with breakfast," he said. Shane nodded and left with him to go to the kitchen area.

"Thanks for that," Joey said, her voice slightly muttered from behind the closed door. "But he's right. If I……I dunno, start sounding weird or something, just get out of here, okay?" Joey asked. Summer just nodded.

"That, I can do." She replied. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door, signaling that Joey had sat down on the floor and was now leaning against the door. Summer went over and sat by the door as well, following Joey's example and leaning against it.

"Now then, tell Dr. Joey all about it," Joey said. Summer sighed and leaned her head back and began to talk.

"Last night, after we got back to the house…….Larissa was just so messed up…….she thought that you and Ca-"

"There's no me and Cam," Joey quickly asserted. "I mean, it's so disturbing that Lar would even think that, but yeah, you've got to believe me, I-"

"Joe," Summer cut in. "I know whatever Larissa saw last night wasn't like that." Joey sighed.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, after a while she seemed to be thinking clearly and said something about a scroll….." Summer paused as she heard a thump against the door as Joey sat up.

"Scroll?" She asked. "What scroll?"

"Jo, Larissa and I know that something's going on and you can't be around the Lightening and Thunder elements right now."

"That's all you know, right?" Joey blurted out. Summer was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yeah...is there something else we should know?" She asked. Joey was quiet. Summer sighed. "We don't know why this is happening now, if that's what you mean………Jo, I'm trying my hardest to understand it…..that, whatever's going on……you have a good reason for keeping it to yourself…….but……Joey…..I just can't…..I don't understand what could be so bad that you couldn't tell me or Larissa." Joey sighed.

"Summer, its bad……believe me. I want to tell you, just not yet, okay?" She asked. "Just understand that for me, please?" Summer looked down.

"I'll try," she said.

"Anyway, so……you and Larissa, what happened?" Joey asked, wanting to go back to the original topic of conversation. Summer sighed again.

"We fought... About me leaving..." Summer took a deep breath. "I'm leaving for New York in two months….just for a week, to meet some people about wakeboarding….but that……and me maybe wanting to go to New York with the babies to stay…….it just upset Larissa so much. And we got in this huge fight……..and I said some things I probably shouldn't have," Summer admitted. Joey was quiet for a moment.

"So, you want to leave, huh?" Joey asked in a neutral voice. Summer twisted a bit and looked at the door.

"Please don't be mad at me I-"

"Sum," Joey cut in, "I'm not mad," she said. Summer's brows furrowed.

"Come again?" She asked. Of all people, she would've thought that Joey would've been as mad as Hunter about her leaving.

"Summer, you need to look out for the best interests of you and the babies," Joey said. Summer closed her eyes.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Summer asked with a chuckle. "I mean….I thought you'd have the biggest blow up out of everyone." Joey was quiet again. "Joey?"

"Summer, I'm not going to lie to you, a part of me wishes you wouldn't go. You're my friend, so of course I want you around and with things going as they are the idea of Lar being alone in the house, even for a week or whatever, doesn't put me at ease. But…..with things being as they are…….it'd be better if you're as far from here as you can get." Summer looked down.

"Joey," she said softly. "I-"

"Things might…..might get a little hectic around here the next few weeks. It might be for the best if you're not around."

"If things are going to get hectic, maybe I shouldn't go," Summer replied.

"If it was just you……I would say Lady Thunder, keep your ass here," Joey said, causing Summer to chuckle a bit. "But it's not. You've got two little buns in the oven to worry about."

"So, what you said about Larissa being alone at the house….I'm guessing you won't be coming home for a while, huh?" Summer asked.

"Unc….." Joey paused. "Sensei said it'd be best if I stayed here for a while. I'm thinking of asking Cam and Shane to go by and get some of my things later," she said. Summer nodded. She knew Joey couldn't see her, but the nod really wasn't for her, it was more Summer understanding what was being said.

"Alright... I'll put some of your things together so that it's ready for them." Summer replied.

"You don't have to," Joey said. "The guys can-"

"Joey, I don't mind," Summer insisted. Joey sighed.

"Fine, but if anything requires heavy lifting you don't touch it, okay?" Joey ordered. Summer smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Summer laughed. Joey smiled and was quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"Hey Sum?" She asked. Summer turned her head slightly towards the door.

"Yeah?" She replied. Joey ran her hands over her face.

"Just talk to him... Civilly."

"Talk to whom?" Summer asked. Joey sighed.

"You know who," Joey replied. Summer looked down as tears suddenly entered her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly washed with a huge wave of emotion; she figured it was the pregnancy hormones getting to her and the fact that she had to talk to her friend through a door.

"I………uh………You know what, I'm going to…..to go look for Larissa, okay?" She said, her voice was tight around the lump in her throat.

"Summer," Joey said. "You guys have something pretty special; don't throw it away over a disagreement." Summer climbed up to her feet.

"Yeah…..Listen, I'll……..uh……..I'll come by again before I leave……of course…If it's okay…..….I…….I'll talk to you later?" Summer asked, wiping at her cheeks.

"Yeah," Joey said, she could tell Summer couldn't talk anymore. She figured bringing up Hunter struck a sore nerve and she really didn't want to push it. "Tell Larissa I'm sorry about…..well, just tell her I'm sorry," Joey said softly. Summer nodded before again remembering Joey couldn't see her.

"Yeah," she said. She bit her lip. "I…….I love you Jo…….I know maybe I don't say it all the time but-" Joey chuckled gently.

"Sum, I'm not dying," she said. "I'm just going through some stuff, I'll be okay though," Joey assured her, but even Joey wasn't too sure about that and Summer could hear that in her voice.

"I know," Summer said, trying to smile. "Okay, uh, bye….." she said softly.

"Bye," Joey replied. Summer let out a breath and stood there for a moment. "Sum?" Came Joey's voice.

"Yeah?" Summer asked.

"Uh……..I know………this is a bad time but…….I kind of can't come out until you leave……and I'm starting to smell the breakfast Cam's whipping up and it's getting a little hard to stay in here," Joey joked lightly. Summer laughed.

"Right, I…….yeah……." She nodded. "Bye," she said. She turned and ran out of the base. Joey stood up and slowly opened the door. She poked her head out to be sure Summer was gone. If her friend was still there, she would've quickly sunk back inside the room and slammed the door shut before any sort of reaction could start. Joey was relieved to see that Summer was in fact gone. She sighed and stepped out of the room, leaning against the nearby wall, wiping at a few tears that had come out during her conversation with Summer before venturing to the kitchen area.

Outside, Summer jogged out of Ninja Opts on shaking legs. She reached a nearby tree and leaned against it, letting her emotions flow out. She stood there for some time, letting her shaking sobs come out of her mouth.

"Summer?" A voice asked. She stood up and saw Cam coming out of the base, approaching her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Summer let out a rueful chuckle.

"No, no I'm not okay," she said. She pursed her lips for a moment before looking away. "...She………Whatever's going on…….it's huge, isn't it?" She asked. Cam sighed and looked down.

"Uh, yeah," he said. Summer sighed.

"She……..I don't think I've ever heard her talk like that. She was………too nice….." she said, chuckling a bit. "It just……She wants me to take care of myself and the babies……..wants me to talk to Hunter……….so not like Joey at all," she looked down. "I mean, of course she cares about us and everything……I just mean……I……….It just wasn't like the Joey I've known since I was twelve," she sighed. "I……..I just……it just sounds too much like…….she was trying to……."

"She's scared right now," Cam said. "She probably just……wants to make sure you and Larissa are okay." He wanted to assure her, he wanted to give some sort of explanation for Summer's sake, but he knew that would either cross the line or come dangerously close. Summer sighed and looked at her hands.

"I know...but still." She replied. She wiped at her tears. "You can fix whatever's wrong, right?" She asked. Cam looked away.

"Summer….this thing…..it's not exactly fixable like that……I……" Summer sighed.

"And you can't tell me why it's not fixable, right?" Summer asked. Cam nodded. Summer sighed. "Okay," she said. "Just……take care of her." Cam nodded again.

"I will... I promise." he replied. Summer nodded. She sighed.

"It's weird," she muttered. "I mean, I've only known Joey and Larissa for a few years….but even still……they're my sisters. We've always been there for each other. Even with our disagreements, if something was wrong, we were there to help each other……….I just…….I hate knowing that something's wrong with Joey and not only can I not help but………if I tried, I could just make things worse." Cam sighed, hearing the words he said to her, Larissa, Blake and Cam the day before come back to him.

"I shouldn't have said that," he said. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You were stressing, I get that," Summer nodded.

"Still, it was uncalled for. I should've taken the fact that the three of you are so close and chosen my words a bit more carefully," he said.

"Bad choice of words seems to be everyone's downfall these days," she mused. Cam snorted lightly.

"That'd be an understatement." he replied. Summer gave him a small smile.

"I should go," she said. "I told Joey I'd get some of her things together for when you and Shane come by," she said. Cam blinked.

"Oh," he said. "Didn't know we were supposed to do that," he said. Summer laughed.

"Sorry, guess she hadn't asked you guys yet," she said. Cam chuckled.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks, I guess we'll be by later or something," he said. Summer smiled.

"Yeah..." She trailed off before turning away.

"Summer," he called, making her stop and turn back to him. "When you see Larissa, tell her I…." he paused, his voice catching in his throat. He sighed. "Tell her I'm sorry for giving her the wrong impression and……..that………uh……yeah, that's it," he said shaking his head. Summer gave him a questioning look before simply shrugging to herself.

"Okay," she said. "Bye," she said before walking away. "Bye." Cam replied as he watched her walk away.

--

Larissa awoke face down in a down filled pillow that smelled faintly like cologne. _'Funny'_ she thought. _'I don't remember falling asleep at Cam's...' _She blinked against the pillow, trying to remember if she and Cam had been working late on some technical things and she'd been too tired to go home. _Crap, Joey's probably pissed enough to chew through leather_, she thought to herself. She turned onto her back and froze at the unfamiliar sight of the ceiling. She'd ventured into Cam's room a few times during their relationship. It was never anything salacious or anything, there were just times that after a run in with Kelzacks or a monster, she'd be tired and Cam would let her rest in his bed for a little while. She was familiar with Cam's room, Cam's ceiling. And that wasn't the ceiling she was looking at right now. It wasn't the wooden surface with the buttresses in the corner that she expected to see, instead, it was white plaster, with a dark red lining near the edge of the ceiling as it went to the similarly colored walls. Her eyes darted to each side, the cherry wood dressers and bed frame coming into her view.

"What the hell?" She whispered. She sat up, scratching her head lightly as her eyes fell on the nightstand where a picture in a mahogany frame stood. It was a picture of Summer. She recognized it from when all the rangers spent Thanksgiving together. _Okay, _she thought to herself. _Guy room……crimson décor……..picture of Summer……..Okay, why am I in Hunter's room? _She continued to look around as the memories came flooding back to her of the previous night. The morning mental haze had faded and she remembered fighting with Summer and going to Hunter's place. Larissa sighed and rubbed her face tiredly as she tried to think of what to do now. Her thoughts were interrupted though, as the door opened and Blake walked in.

"Hey Hunt-" He stopped, frozen in his tracks as he saw that the person in bed wasn't his brother. "Uh…..Larissa?" He asked, confused.

"Uh..." Was all that Larissa managed to get out.

"What are you doing here……..in Hunter's bed?" Blake asked. Larissa's eyes widened.

"It's not…..I mean………." She muttered as she scrambled out of the bed. "He's on the couch…I think," she said.

"Okay……that tells me where he is, but why are you here?" Blake asked.

"She needed a place to stay for the night," came Hunter's voice as he came up behind Blake, startling his younger brother.

"So you offered her _your_ bed?!" Blake all but cried. Hunter stared at him blankly, unsure why he was freaking out.

"As supposed to what? Your bed? You were sleeping," he said, shrugging.

"Hello, what about Summer?!" Blake hissed. Hunter furrowed his brows at him.

"I slept on the couch, dingus," he growled. Behind them, Larissa was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable. "And even if I hadn't, Summer and I broke up, remember?"

"Thank you for implying I'd be some rebound," Larissa said, rolling her eyes. Both parties involved ignored her comment.

"Doesn't matter... She's carrying your friggin children!" Blake snapped.

"Okay," Hunter said slowly. "But like I said, I slept on the couch." He rolled his eyes. "As if I'd ever do…….that……..with Larissa."

"Oh, that's not insulting at all," Larissa said sarcastically.

"Okay, and what happened before you slept on the couch," Blake accused. Larissa sighed and walked out the room, shoving past the two brothers.

"You know what, if I'm going to be ignored then I might as well leave," she said. Hunter grabbed Larissa's arm as she shoved past them.

"Sorry," He commented.

"For what? Ignoring me, insulting me or your brother taking mental measurements for the scarlet letter he's picturing on me?" She asked, snatching her arm away.

"All of the above?" Hunter asked. Larissa rolled her eyes before looking at Blake.

"If you must know, since you seem to enjoy jumping to the _wrong _conclusions…..Summer and I had a fight, I left, didn't feel like going home so I came here."

"Gee, Summer and fights... sounds like a common theme these days." Blake replied.

"Whatever," Larissa said, rolling her eyes. "I should get going," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Oh I'm just sunshine and roses." Larissa replied sarcastically. Hunter sighed. He thought their conversation the night before had put her in better spirits. Maybe it had, and his and Blake's conversation just brought her back down.

"How about some breakfast before you go?" He offered. Larissa shook her head.

"No, I'm just gonna go... But remember what I said." She replied before heading down the stairs and out the front door. Blake looked at him.

"What did she say?" He asked. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"And that's your business because……..?" He asked.

"Because I'm your younger brother... you used to tell me everything!" Blake shot back. Hunter sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Blake," Hunter said

"Too bad." Blake snapped as he headed downstairs. "Maybe while you're 'not in the mood' you should go talk to Summer." He continued. Hunter sighed and went to his room, slamming the door shut.


	15. For The Best

Summer quickly streaked back to the house after finishing with her conversation

Summer quickly streaked back to the house after finishing with her conversation. She wasn't overly surprised that Larissa wasn't back from where she'd run to the previous night, but at the same time she was worried... Very worried. It wasn't like Larissa to go off without telling anyone where she was and the more time went by without Larissa coming home or calling to tell Summer where she was, the more Summer's concern grew. Summer sighed and decided to busy herself with getting Joey's things together. She grabbed a suitcase from Joey's closet and began sorting through some of Joey's things. She wasn't sure what Joey could want so she figured to just put in the basics—jeans, tops, socks, underwear. She figured if there was something Joey wanted that wasn't packed; Cam or someone would be sent to get it.

Summer had just shut the suitcase and grabbed another, figuring it couldn't hurt to have too many things than too little, when she heard the front door open and shut. She paused; listening as footsteps quickly ran up the stairs. Larissa rushed into the room, only to stop as her eyes saw it was Summer there.

"Oh," she breathed out, disappointment evident in her tone and face. "I heard someone in here……thought Joey was better…….and she came home…." Summer looked down and went on filling the new suitcase.

"So, I take it you've stopped thinking she's trying to steal your boyfriend?" Summer asked, without looking up at her. From the corner of her eye she saw Larissa look away.

"What are you doing in her room?" Larissa asked. Summer sighed and lightly scratched her cheek.

"Joey's staying at Ninja Opts for a while, she needs some things," Summer said. Larissa was quiet and simply watched her as she went to and from Joey's closet and dresser. After a few minutes, the silence finally got to Summer. She angrily tossed a pair of Joey's socks onto the bed and glared at Larissa. "Where the hell were you?" She said.

"I needed to get out." Larissa replied quietly. Summer snorted.

"That doesn't answer my question...Where did you go?"

"Does it matter?" Larissa asked. Summer's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes!" She nearly yelled. "I wake up to find you didn't come home last night, I was worried!"

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore. I'm home, I'm fine," Larissa sighed. "You can't have it both ways, Sum. You can't accuse me of being a whiney baby and basically tell me to grow up and then suddenly try to act like my mother or something." Summer shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, Larissa, do whatever the hell you want," she said lowly. "You want to embrace the bratty teenager stereotype, go right ahead."

"This coming from the one whose gonna run all the way across the country to get away from her problems." Larissa snapped.

"I'M NOT-" Summer stopped, not wanting to lose control of her emotions, and took a deep breath. "I'm not running away," she said in an even tone.

"Uh huh, right. Everyone knows that's exactly what you're doing."

"I just want to be with my family," Summer said, her voice strained as she felt her emotions getting the best of her again while tears entered her eyes. "I just want to go back to New York and be with my grandparents, is that so wrong?"

"Why? Why is being with your grandparents all the way in New York so important now? You've never said anything about going to New York before."

"Because I'm scared!" Summer shrieked through her tears. Larissa stopped, caught off guard by her statement.

"What?"

"I can't…….I can't be a mom on my own like this…….I…….." Summer said, shaking her head. Larissa's eyes narrowed.

"You were never going to be on your own!" Larissa exclaimed, getting angry. "You had Hunter, me, all of us. You're throwing it all away."

"Right, I'm throwing it all away for a week trip to figure things out..." Summer spat as she wiped away her tears.

"Why do you need to figure things out?" Larissa asked. "And even if you do, why can't you figure things out here?" Summer blinked and looked down before resuming her work with Joey's things.

"Why can't you just let me do this, like Joey?" She asked.

"What do you mean? What about Joey?" Larissa asked. Summer breathed a long breath out.

"I was worried about you, so I went to Ninja Opts to see if Cam had seen you. Joey and I talked……..sure it had to be through a door……..but we talked." She looked up at Larissa. "She wants me to go. Said that with things getting hectic these days, it'd be best if I wasn't around." Larissa tightened her jaw.

"Well, you've got her blessing, congrats. You don't need to listen to what selfish whiney baby Larissa has to say. Have fun in the big apple," Larissa spat out. Summer bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"I care what you think," she said. The two were silent for a while before a small sob leaked out of Summer. "Fine, fine, Larissa," she said, sitting down on Joey's bed. "You want me to stay? I'll stay………I just……..I don't want to fight with you anymore. I can't fight with you anymore," she said. Larissa blinked, again taken off guard as she stood there and took in what Summer had just said. The room was again silent, except for Summer's soft sobs. Larissa looked down. As much as she wanted Summer to stay, she wasn't blind or stupid. She could see the pain Summer was in, and she could see what she was contributing to Summer's pain. As much as Larissa was angry, Summer and Joey were the closest things to family she had these days and she hated herself for making her 'sister' cry. Larissa sighed and slowly approached the bed.

"Go," she said softly. Summer looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Go to New York."

"Are you serious?" She asked. Larissa nodded.

"As much as I hate the idea of it... You have to do it." Summer eyed her carefully.

"Okay, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop here," she said, not quite understanding Larissa's change. Larissa sighed and sat down beside her.

"I don't want to fight with you either," Larissa said. "So……for us to stop fighting………one of us has got to admit they're wrong…….I'm not stupid, I know I'm being unreasonable here," she said, looking down. "And……if you stayed…….You'd be unhappy. And you'll resent me and yourself for not going and………….I just……as much as I don't want you to go, I get that that scenario would be ten times worse." She sighed. "Besides, maybe it'll be good for me," she said, thinking back to what Hunter had said to her the night before. "Let me see if I can function without the safety net."

"Huh?" Summer asked. Larissa sighed... She was gonna have to come clean about it eventually.

"Do you really want to know where I was last night?" She asked.

"Yeah," Summer said. Larissa sighed.

"Okay, but you can't get mad," Larissa said.

"Why would I get mad?" Summer asked.

"Just promise you won't get mad," Larissa said. Summer sighed and simply nodded. "I was with Hunter," she said. Summer was quiet for a minute before Larissa noticed that she was biting her lip very hard and her nails were digging into her palms. "And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you." Summer took a deep breath.

"I'm not getting mad," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm keeping my promise." Larissa sighed.

"Fine, get mad," Larissa said. Like lightening, Summer got back to her feet and glared at Larissa.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GO TO HIM?!" Summer exploded. "What? Did you two sit and compare notes at how much of a terrible person I am?!"

"You're not a terrible person," Larissa said.

"Flattery isn't going to get you out of this. Explain yourself," Summer growled.

"It's not like I went there just to betray you," Larissa said. She sighed. "I was upset. I couldn't come home-"

"There was no electric fence keeping you out. You could've come home," Summer countered.

"Okay, fine, I didn't want to come home, I couldn't go to Cam, and…..Hunter and Blake's place was just the closest one of all the remaining options." Summer sighed and rubbed her face as she tried to calm down.

"I'm kind of surprised he didn't slam the door in your face or something," she said, chuckling. She paused. "He didn't, did he? Because if he did, I'll kill him." Larissa laughed.

"No, he was nice," Larissa said. Summer nodded.

"That's good then." She replied. "So, what happened?" She asked.

"We talked... about the whole issue..." Larissa started.

"Let me guess, he helped with the Summer bashing, adding in a few colorful anecdotes or something?" Summer asked.

"Actually, the exact opposite," Larissa said. Summer's head snapped quickly to the side.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"He helped me start to see that……my attitude and the things I said to you was me being pretty selfish. And he……he was just really helpful, and comforting." Summer was silent for a few minutes.

"Sounds like Hunter." She whispered. Larissa looked up at her, smiling gently.

"He misses you, you know," she said. Summer looked at her.

"Wh…..What did he say something?"

"It's not so much what he said……just the way he said things. Plus the fact he still has your picture in his room," Larissa said. Summer tilted her head.

"What picture...and where?" Larissa smiled.

"The one from Thanksgiving….when you were trying to cook the turkey in Ninja Opts and Hunter caught you by surprise with the camera. He's got it on his bedside table." Summer glanced downwards.

"I miss him so much." She whispered. Larissa took her friend's hand and pulled her down to resume her spot on Joey's bed.

"Then why don't you talk to him? Make amends?" Larissa said. Summer sighed.

"We both said some pretty harsh things the other night; I don't know if we can recover from it." Larissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that you can... The worst you can do is just try and talk to him... Go over there today and just talk." Summer sighed.

"Even so, maybe we need time to cool off," she said. Larissa shook her head.

"You need to work through it... it's your first major fight as a couple... Please Sum, just go talk to him." She sighed and put an arm around Summer's shoulders. "Maybe if he knew the real reason why you want to go to New York to stay, he'll be more understanding."

"Like you were?" Summer asked in a wry tone. Larissa sighed.

"We've already covered the fact that I'm a whiney brat; let's move on, shall we?" Larissa said. Summer laughed and hugged her friend.

"You're not a brat," Summer said.

"But I am whiney." Larissa chuckled. They sat in silence for a few minutes for Larissa spoke again. "Summer... Please...If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the babies." She paused a moment. "Even if you guys can't work out things completely……at least be on good terms and be friends, for the sake of the babies."

"Thanks for the confidence booster," Summer said dryly. They were silent for a minute before Summer stood up. Larissa looked at her as she began to move towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Larissa questioned. Summer turned around and gave her a small smile.

"To do what you asked me to." Larissa smiled. Summer turned to go before stopping. "Oh crap, I almost forgot," she turned back to Larissa. "Cam and Shane, they're coming by for Joey's things. I don't know when they're coming, maybe I should-"

"I can handle it," Larissa assured her. Summer looked at her.

"Are you sure? I mean……are you okay with seeing Cam?" She asked. Larissa gave her a small smile.

"It's fine. I sort of need to talk to Cam anyway," she said. Summer smiled.

"Well that's good that you want to clear the air with him," Summer said. Larissa's smile faltered a bit but she simply nodded.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Well, I guess I'll be back later," Summer said. Larissa smiled.

"Make sure to call in case you won't be back later," she teased, winking at her. Summer shot a glance at Larissa.

"Just because I'm going over there, doesn't mean what you think is going to happen, will." She replied.

"Uh huh," Larissa said, unconvinced. Summer rolled her eyes. "You guys are making up, and what follows a make up? Make up sex." Summer narrowed her eyes slightly.

"And you wouldn't happen to know this by experience, would you?" Summer asked. Larissa's eyes wide and her cheeks got beet read.

"What? No……..No…….Just……pure conjecture…….I mean, I've never…….uh….." Summer grinned.

"Good," she said, her protective older sister side coming out a bit. Pregnant or not, she had a feeling that if Larissa and Cam had gone to that place, she would've streaked back to Ninja Opts and beaten the ever loving crap out of the green ranger. Larissa gave Summer a weak smile.

"Go." She commented. Summer smiled and nodded.

"See ya," she said before leaving. Larissa sighed and looked around the room, figuring to pick up where Summer had left off in terms of gathering Joey's things.

--

Summer exited the house and stood on the porch for a few minutes, the wind blowing slightly in her face. She sighed and glanced around before streaking off. A part of her thought she could've just driven to Hunter's house but she knew that whatever extra time it took to drive to Hunter's house would be more time to think about this conversation and possibly even talk herself out of it completely. The mere seconds it took to streak from her porch to the Bradley driveway didn't allow her enough time to reconsider. She moved forward a few steps and stopped, looking around. Sighing, she wandered towards the front door.

"Better get this over with." She muttered. She placed a hand on her stomach, looking down. "Let's hope your daddy isn't still too pissed," she whispered. She bit her lip and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later, the door opened. Summer wrung her hand nervously as the door opened, trying to think of what to say in that moment as she tried her best to muster up a small smile. "Hi." She commented somewhat lamely. The person at the door just blinked and stared back at her. Summer sighed a bit. "Um, can I come in?" She asked. The silence only made her even more nervous and she looked down.

"First Larissa, now you…..What's with you girls making surprise visits to our humble abode? What, is Joey going to show up tomorrow?" Blake teased. Summer smiled; grateful he was doing his best to break the tension. "Come on in." Blake smiled, widening the door to let her in. Summer walked in and glanced around, trying to spot Hunter. Blake closed the door and looked at her. "He's downstairs... Do you want me to get him, or would you rather just go down yourself?" Summer wasn't sure how to reply so she simply stood there. Blake noticed this and tried to again put her at ease. "So, uh, how are my nieces and/or nephews?" He asked, smiling. Summer smiled back.

"All right, I guess. They seem to enjoy making their mom sick though," she joked. Blake laughed.

"I've heard that happens." Blake replied. Summer nodded. "So, uh, have you made any appointments to see a doctor or something? You know…….for the sonogram or something…..make sure everything's okay?"

"Well, the doctor checked on them when I was in the hospital after the……..um, accident……which is how we found out they existed…..So like, there was an initial sonogram to see that they were okay……..but no print out or anything for me to keep and show off……..since I guess……..ya know, comatose issues overrode sonogram gushing. The doctor did refer me to an obstetrician; I just haven't called for an appointment yet." Blake nodded.

"Gonna do that soon?" He asked. Summer blinked and looked at him.

"Why the sudden interest in my pregnancy?" She demanded. Blake's eyebrows shot up and he took a step back.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry," he said, surprised by her tone. "Just wanted to make sure….you know…….that…." Blake sighed. "Look, regardless what's going on between you and my idiot of a brother, he's still my brother and that means the babies are my family too…….okay sure………maybe not biologically or anything," he said with a frown before shaking his head. "It's not like Hunter and I have an overflowing abundance of family………I just wanted to be sure they're okay." Summer sighed and rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that……It's these fricken hormones. I swear, all day it's been like………either I'm crying or biting someone's head off." Blake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad... It happens to us all." He replied. Summer smirked.

"Uh, Blake, something tells me the 'joy' of pregnancy hormones isn't something that will ever afflict you," she chuckled. Blake smiled.

"Well, maybe not directly, but" he said, shrugging. "I figure someday in the future I'll be expecting my own kids and have someone dealing with the hormones." Summer chuckled again.

"Well, I'm sure Tori will take mercy on you whenever that time comes," she said. Blake's smile faded as he looked away. "What's wrong?" She asked. Blake sighed.

"Tori and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now," he admitted. Summer's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked. Blake sighed.

"Honestly? We sort of………found ourselves on different sides of the fence in terms of you and……Hunter." Summer blinked.

"Oh," was all she could say. Blake nodded.

"Yeah... so that makes things kind of interesting." Blake replied, scratching the back of his head. "I mean……I didn't exactly help matters by shoving my foot in my mouth and saying that family's important, which made her think that I was saying she wasn't important." Summer sighed.

"You seem to really have a lot of those foot in mouth moments, don't you?" She asked, thinking back to all the times Blake hadn't exactly said the right things in just the few months she'd known him. Blake chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Blake looked at her. "As much as I enjoy talking to you Sum... You didn't come here to see me." He commented. Summer sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, even though this is a hell of a lot less nerve wracking than talking to-"

"Hunter," Blake cut in, his eyes focusing on something past Summer's shoulder. Summer nodded.

"Yeah, I-"

"No, I mean," he said taking Summer's shoulder and turning her around where Summer saw Hunter standing at the doorway to the kitchen having just come up from the basement. "Hunter," Blake muttered. Summer's cheeks flushed as she looked away.

"I didn't know we had company," Hunter said, his tone very even as he kept his eyes on Summer. Summer closed her eyes at the done, feeling as if she was going to have another wave of tears crash down on her. There was silence between the three for a moment before Blake stepped away.

"I'm, uh.. Gonna head out for a bit." He mumbled. Summer looked back at him almost pleadingly. Though she did want to talk to Hunter, preferably alone, a part of her was scared that she'd somehow only make things worse without the help of a mediator. Blake simply put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll see you guys later," he said before turning and leaving the house. Summer sighed. She looked back at Hunter who looked almost as tense as she was feeling.

"I……uh……Heard about Larissa coming here," she said, her voice quiet and almost timid as she tried to find anything to talk about to help ease the tension. "Um………thanks……for……being there for her and giving her a….um…….safe haven," she said.

"Yeah," was all Hunter said, his tone almost uninterested and cold. Though he did love her and wanted nothing more than to stride across the room and hold her, kissing her breathless, he still couldn't let go of the hurt their last conversation had caused him. "Is that all?" He asked. Summer bit her lip and looked down. She shook her head.

"No." She replied softly. "I-"

"If this is about dinner with your Uncle David, I heard," Hunter cut in. "I can talk to him if you want, tell him I'm taking extra shifts at Storm Chargers and don't see having an evening off anytime soon," he said. Summer squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears collecting in her eyes.

"It's not about that." She replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Ah," Hunter said. "Okay, so you came to tell me about your New York trip in two months?" He asked. "Heard about-"

"Jesus Christ Hunter, just shut the fuck up!" Summer screamed. She couldn't take his tone or words anymore. Hunter stared at her for a long moment.

"Excuse me?" He said after a while.

"You heard me." She whispered. Hunter shook his head.

"Maybe you should go," he said, though his mind screamed at him, telling him he'd somehow been fortunate enough to have her come by and the last thing he needed to do was tell her to leave. _You moron! _A voice inside him yelled. _Go over there and kiss her, hold her, you know you want to. _This was true. His fingers ached to trail across her skin like they had many times before; they begged to run through her silky blonde hair. But, though his fingers and mind knew what they wanted, his pride was too rampant to let him act on such desires. Summer looked at him.

"So that's it huh?" She questioned as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. "You're just gonna dismiss me without even finding out what I wanted to talk to you about?!" Hunter was silent. Summer looked away, scoffing as she wiped at her cheeks. "When Larissa told me how great you were to her last night……I…..I thought maybe you'd calmed down or something and we could talk things out……Guess not. So any particular reason why you could handle being there for her but when it comes to me, you can't get me out of here fast enough?"

"Because unlike you, she didn't hurt me," Hunter blurted out without thinking. Once he said it, Hunter blinked, looking away. Summer looked up at him, her anger fading slightly. She figured with the things that were said the other night, neither of them walked away completely unscathed, but hearing him actually say it made it all so much more real. She opened her mouth to respond, but unfortunately the anger that had began to fade away was being replaced by a queasy feeling in her stomach. _Oh come on! _She thought to herself, groaning slightly as she covered her mouth. Hunter looked up to see her covering her mouth and not looking all that steady on her feet. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She grumbled around a barely suppressed dry heave. Before Hunter could respond, Summer bolted from the room, making a bee line to the nearest bathroom. Hunter stood there for a moment as he heard her shove the door open. The sound of her retching quickly echoed through the house. Hunter made a face and approached the bathroom cautiously.

"You okay?" He questioned. All he heard was her gagging a bit before coughing. Hunter sighed and walked into the bathroom, nearly cringing at what he saw. Even with her rushing, it was evident that Summer hadn't been as quick as she could've been, as seen by the tiny splatter of vomit on the floor by the toilet, where Summer was sitting by, her head aimed over the bowl as she rested her forehead on her arms, which were crossed over the toilet seat.

"I'm sorry," Summer panted out, not bothering to look up. "I'll take care of the mess, just-" she was cut off as her body went rigid and the sound of her throwing up again was heard. Hunter closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Seeing her like this was making his pride lose its footing. He ran a hand through his hair before walking over to her, careful to avoid the splatter on the floor. He sat down next to her, watching her for a moment. He wanted to touch her, put a comforting hand on her back, do something, but it was like the knowledge of how to do such things left his brain. Summer stayed in her position for a while, waiting to see if anything else wanted to come out. She was relieved to see that apparently this round of morning sickness was over. She sighed and slowly sat up; putting one of her elbows on the toilet seat and wiping at her mouth with her hand as her other arm went around her torso as she let out a sardonic chuckle. "Guess the fetuses didn't like that mommy and daddy were fighting," she muttered. Hunter closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. His pride had now been officially beaten into submission. As if with a mind of their own, his arms reached out and wrapped around Summer's waist. She gave him a surprised look which only grew more taken aback when Hunter pulled her away from the toilet and onto his lap. One arm went over her torso, his hand gently gripping the one she hand on her stomach, as the other gently stroked her hair, making her duck her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, well," he muttered softly, "you tell the fetuses that daddy doesn't like it either." Summer closed her eyes as a lump formed in her throat and more tears spilled down her cheeks. They sat in silence for a while, Hunter's hand stroking her hair before moving down, his fingers lightly brushing her face and continuing downward to her neck before resting on her arm as he held her to him even tighter.

"Hunter," Summer gasped out between her quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shh," he said. As much as his ears had perked up at her apology, he didn't want to talk now. He just wanted to hold her, feel her in his arms. His hand moved up from her arm to cup her face, making her tilt it upwards a bit so they were staring into each other's eyes. Hunter leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before she ducked her head, giving a tearful chuckle. "What?" He asked.

"I've got puke breath," she said. Hunter smiled and made her look at him.

"Yeah, really don't care," he said before going in and kissing her again. And he didn't care. He hadn't kissed her since right before their fight, which had been a day and a half ago. That really wasn't much time, but since he'd grown accustomed to her being around all the time and kissing her whenever he wanted, that day and a half felt like an eternity. Summer must've had similar feelings since she responded to the kiss, her arms coming up and wrapping around his shoulders as their mouths parted and their tongues slid and danced together. The two shifted and somehow Summer ended up sitting on the floor as Hunter leaned over her, his hand going under her shirt as his fingers rejoiced in the feel of her skin. Summer sighed and leaned back, laying down on the floor and pulling him over her as Hunter's hand caressed her back, only to jump slightly. Hunter pulled his mouth off of hers and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Summer bit her lip and looked away, her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Nothing…..just…..shirt was riding up and…….bare small of back plus cold bathroom floor……kind of jarring," she said. She felt Hunter take his hands off her as he stood up. She suddenly felt fearful. Did she just break whatever emotional reverie they had just been in? Had Hunter regained his senses and now wanted nothing to do with her again? She slowly looked up at him and saw him standing with his hand stretched down to her. Summer wasn't sure what that meant but took the hand regardless and let Hunter help her to her feet. Once she was up, Hunter pulled her close and kissed her again. Summer let out an internal shriek of joy, which was soon replaced by an external surprised shriek when Hunter suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"You really shouldn't be up on your feet in your condition," he joked lightly. Summer giggled.

"If you say so." She replied. Hunter grinned and carried her out of the bathroom, up the stairs and into his room, where he set her down on the bed before laying down next to her. She looked into his eyes, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of what he was thinking. Was she forgiven? Had they wordlessly made up? Or were they just grasping for something familiar for a short while before going back to barely speaking? Hunter kissed her forehead.

"I missed you," he whispered against her skin. Summer bit her lip, she wasn't sure if that really helped in answering her internal questions.

"I missed you too." She whispered back. Hunter kissed her forehead again before placing a trail of kisses down her nose, which made Summer giggle gently, the trial continued down to her lips, her chin, jaw line, before getting to her neck where it paused for a while as he gently sucked on the soft flesh, which elicited a moan from Summer. Aside from a few kisses after she'd woken up in the hospital, she and Hunter hadn't been this close since the night before her fall and it certainly did feel good to be there again. She sighed and let her mind forget about her questions. For now, she didn't care why this was going on or what it meant, all that mattered was that she was in Hunter's bed and he was kissing her. All was right with the world as far as she cared. Summer closed her eyes as Hunter's lips and hands continued their work. She was so lost in the feel of being in his room again, smelling the cologne on his pillow again, being with him again, she didn't even notice his nimble fingers working on the buttons of her shirt until she felt the air hitting her now exposed stomach. Her eyes snapped open and glanced at Hunter.

"Huh?" The response came out before she could even think about it. Hunter stopped kissing her shoulder and looked up at her. He'd been so caught up in everything; the look of confusion on her face threw him for a loop. He slid off of her and sat up a bit beside her.

"What?" He asked. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down with one of his hands and lightly trailing his fingers along her jaw, chin and cheek. Summer closed her eyes, almost losing herself in his touch again.

"Hunter….I……Should we…..talk…..before this goes any further?" She asked lamely. A part of her wanted to smack herself for saying that. _Stupid! He's touching you, kissing you! Why, why, why in god's name would you be dumb enough to ruin this by talking?! _Hunter let out a sigh as his response to her. Summer squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like she was about to start crying again. She just knew it, that sigh meant Hunter had regained his senses and remembered how he wanted nothing to do with her. _Fuck! You've ruined it! _She said to herself. "….Um…….or not," she muttered in a small voice.

"What's there to talk about?" Hunter asked. Summer's eyes snapped open as she threw him an incredulous look.

"I……..Everything…….The other night…….I….." She was so confused and unsure as to what was going on; she couldn't even form a coherent sentence and was reduced to sputtering and stammering. Hunter was silent.

"You actually want to discuss it then?" he commented.

"Well, contrary to how it might've seem, I didn't just come over here to puke in your bathroom," she muttered sarcastically. Hunter sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you." He whispered. Summer looked up at him.

"The not so warm welcoming you gave me earlier didn't exactly convey that," she said softly. Hunter looked away.

"Contrary to popular belief, I was actually hurt by what you said... I'm sorry that I wasn't all sunshine and roses." Hunter replied sarcastically. As much as Summer wanted to stay away from any thing that even slightly resembled arguing, she couldn't stop herself from sitting up and giving him a hard look.

"And you didn't think I was hurt by the things you said?" Summer countered. "I was telling you about something I really wanted….and all you cared about was how unfair I was being to you." Hunter sat up and rubbed his temples.

"That wasn't how it meant to come out." He replied.

"Well how else was accusing me of disappearing to New York forever, changing my name and never letting you meet your children supposed to come out?" She snapped. Hunter glared at her.

"If I recall, you threatened that too. Wasn't it you who said and I quote 'I'll go and you'll never see these babies again'?"

"That was different!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Hunter replied unconvinced. Summer looked down.

"I didn't……..I didn't really mean that……..I was just so mad at you and it……..came out….."

"...Seems that this is a trend with us recently." Hunter sighed. Summer blinked back a few tears that were beginning to collect in her eyes.

"Never mind," she said, laying back down. "Forget I said anything about us talking," she said. She wanted to go back to him kissing and touching her. At least then she could pretend, even if for just a little while, that everything was okay. Hunter looked down at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Summer looked at him and sighed, realizing she had effectively ruined their moment with her stupid need to talk.

"Making a fool out of myself, apparently," she muttered as she sat up and turned away from him as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Summer." He whispered, his hand reaching out and slowly resting on her shoulder. Summer shook his hand off and wiped at her cheek.

"It's fine," she forced out. "I just thought……I mean….." She shook her head. "I was just confused about what we were doing………and…….never mind." She breathed out as more tears came out. "God, I fucking hate this stupid hormones induced emotional crap…." She said. Hunter sighed and went to put his arms around her, only to have her shift away from him. "Don't…..you holding me was what started all of this in the bathroom," she muttered bitterly.

"So, what, you're saying that this was my fault?" Hunter asked, a tad offended. "You think I just decided 'hey, my pregnant ex girlfriend just puked in my toilet, I think I'll put the moves on her since she's so emotionally fragile'?" Summer looked down. Though they had had their fight and had for all intents and purposes broken up, hearing him call her his ex girlfriend hurt her.

"No," she choked out, trying to keep in her sobs. "I just mean that…" Her voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and sat up, wiping her cheeks. "I just mean that…God, Hunter, with what happened and the way you were practically barking at me earlier…….I……I thought you hated me……and then for you to just hold me and…..I just got so confused……" She slowly turned to face him. "I meant it when I said I missed you……and you holding me before, and acting totally different…..I just……it felt so much like before, when things were better…….But things aren't better. We can't even talk about what happened without snapping at each other." Hunter sighed.

"You're right," he said after a while. "They're not better," he said. He looked down. "Okay," he said, sighing again. "Maybe the whole……confusion…….thing is my fault. I just…..Like I said, I don't want to fight with you, Summer." He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a while before going on. "Maybe a part of me thought if we just….went into how things used to be….everything would be fine." Summer looked down.

"Do you want them to be fine?" She asked timidly. Hunter gave her a confused look.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked. "Of course I want things to be fine…..better than fine, even." Summer slowly looked up at him.

"And referring to me as your 'pregnant ex' just now….was that a slip of the tongue or…what?" She asked. Hunter rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to fire off a reply but stopped himself. Summer was feeling uncertain, and he hadn't been doing too great of a job of easing those uncertainties. She wasn't sure how he felt, and she was feeling vulnerable enough as it was without him being short with her. He sighed and held his arms out towards her.

"Come here," he said. Summer looked at him, unsure. "Summer," Hunter spoke, seeing the reluctance in her eyes, "please?" Summer bit her lip and slowly inched closer to her. Once she was close enough, Hunter enveloped her into a firm hug with one arm around her torso and the other cradling her head to his chest.. He held her close to him, rubbing small circles on her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently in her ear. "For not being supportive the other night when you were trying to tell me what you wanted, for saying all those things, for acting like an asshole earlier, for-"

"Hunter," he heard Summer say, her voice slightly muffled by his chest. Hunter loosened his hold on her and looked down to see her smiling up at him. "You had me at 'I'm sorry'." Hunter gave a soft chuckle.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to elaborate," he said. Summer giggled. "Are we okay?" He asked. Summer bit her lip.

"I think we're more okay than we were before," she said. Hunter nodded. He wasn't about to think that every thing would be fixed with just an apology but he was glad to see they were at least somewhat okay.

"Are we okay enough for you to move back in?" Hunter asked. Summer looked at him. "I mean..I don't want to push you, I just…" He sighed. "I hated waking up yesterday with you not here. And today, okay sleeping on the couch wasn't fun, but even still, it was even less thrilling because….well…you weren't here…" Summer sat up a bit and kissed the underside of his chin.

"Yeah," she said. "It kind of sucked not waking up next to you," she agreed. She sighed. "I don't….I don't know," she said. She pulled back and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "With Joey…..going through her stuff……and me going to New York in a few weeks, I kind of want to stay at the house and make sure Larissa's okay." Hunter blinked. A part of him had hoped them talking and making up would've changed her mind about New York but he decided against voicing such feelings. "Is that okay?" Summer asked. Hunter looked at her.

"Yeah," he said. Summer smiled before giving him a coy look.

"You know," she said, "just because I'm not moving back in doesn't mean we can't…." She let her voice trail off as she simply smiled.

"Can't what?" Hunter asked, innocently. Summer shifted closer to him and planted a slow kiss on his lips.

"Finished what we started before I thought it'd be a good idea to interrupt it with talking," she said against her lips. She gave out a surprised squeak as Hunter's hands suddenly gripped her hips and he pushed her down on her back. She looked up at him and saw him leaning over her with a smile.

"Well, we're going to have to go back a bit," he said, lowering himself on top of her. "Since _someone _buttoned up her shirt," he whispered in her ear before kissing the spot on her neck right under her ear. Summer smirked.

"If we must," she said with false exasperation. She heard Hunter chuckle against her neck before his lips and hands resumed their previous activity. He unbuttoned her shirt again and kissed a trail down from her neck to her shoulder before working his way down her chest, past her bra and to her stomach. Once he got to her stomach, Summer felt him pause. She looked down at where he was by the foot of the bed. He was just starring down at her stomach. "What is it?" She asked.

"There's really something there, isn't there?" He asked. His voice was filled with such awe and reverence it made Summer's heart melt. She reached a hand down and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Two somethings," she smiled. "Of course, not much else since said two somethings like to affect mommy's gag reflex," she joked. Hunter's gaze snapped back up to her.

"You're right," he said before quickly sitting up. "You should eat, I mean you need to eat." Summer couldn't help laugh at his somewhat overly excited tone. "Have you started having any specific food cravings yet? Whatever it is, I'll go get it," Summer watched as his eyes moved around frantically, she figured he was trying to locate his car keys in case he needed to go out to get her something. Summer sat up and gripped the front of his shirt, forcing his eyes back to her.

"Hunter," she said sweetly. "Baby, I love that you're playing super soon to be dad and everything, but, well, there's only one craving I have right now and it has nothing to do with food." Hunter blinked before slowly nodding.

"Right, sorry." he said. Summer smiled and let go of his shirt as she slid back to her previous position. Hunter got back down and went back to kissing down her stomach as his hands caressed her sides. "You know," he said between kisses. "I just realized, I haven't done that cheesy dad to be thing yet," he said. Summer blinked as she tried to comprehend what he was saying, as she was already losing herself in his touch again.

"What cheesy dad to be thing?" Summer asked.

"The whole talking to the babies thing," he replied. Summer groaned.

"Well you're not doing it now," she snapped, kicking his leg lightly. Hunter chuckled.

"Someone's a little antsy," Hunter teased. Summer sat up, giving him the hardest glare she could muster.

"Aren't you? We haven't been intimate since before the accident. Now, I don't know about you, but I figure we've got some days to make up for here. Besides, newsflash, pregnancy hormones on average do one of three things—crying, anger, and…..in the mood-ness…." She jabbed her foot against his thigh. "Would you like to guess where I'm at right now thanks to these hormones and you, Mr. Happy Hands?" She growled. Hunter laughed.

"Mr. Happy Hands?" He asked. He sat up and gave her a sincere look. "You're right, we do have some days to make up for," he said before leaning in and kissing her. His hands went to her shoulders and slid her shirt off of her arms before tossing it aside. His hands then went to work on her bra. "And as for the other thing," he mumbled against her lips as he unclasped her bra. "On it," he said. He slid her bra off and tossed it by her discarded shirt as he shifted closer to her.

"You better be," Summer playfully threatened. Hunter smiled before leaning in and going back to kissing and sucking on her neck as his hands caressed her breasts. Summer sighed, biting her lip gently as the sensations got to her. Hunter knew exactly which places to touch, what spots to kiss, to garner the best reaction. It was something that only made Summer love him even more. In the months they'd been together, he'd taken the time to extensively explore and find all the right places. Summer sometimes wondered how much of those places being the 'right' places had to do with sensory or nerves and how much had to do with the fact that it was Hunter touching her. Summer moaned as she felt Hunter's go down from her neck to her shoulder again as he gently pushed her back into her previous lying position. His lips briefly left her shoulder as he stretched out beside her before going back to her shoulder and working his way down. Summer sighed happily as his expert hands caressed her sides and hips. She really did love him. It's what made the past two days a living hell, and what made this moment pure bliss. As Hunter's hand and mouth worked on her breasts, Summer came to a sudden realization though. In their talking and trying to clear the air, neither had said they loved each other that whole entire time. Summer thought back, she remembered saying she loved how Hunter was becoming 'super dad to be' but couldn't recall saying she loved him, even worse, she couldn't recall him saying he loved her. She knew she loved him and it wasn't something that necessarily needed to be said, but at the same time, it sort of did.

"Are you okay?" She heard Hunter ask. Summer blinked and looked at him. She had been so consumed in her thoughts about whether or not they had said they loved each other, she didn't even notice that he'd stopped working his magic.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You had this…..troubled look on your face," he said, his tone laced with concern. "Is something wrong?" Summer shook her head.

"No, no, everything's fine," she assured him. "It's just that," she sighed. "We haven't said it this whole time…I just-"

"Said wha-" He began to ask, only to stop. "Oh," he said. He tilted his head sideways. "We haven't?" He paused as he thought back. She was right, they hadn't. The closest they'd come was saying they'd missed each other but they hadn't said the actual words.

"It's stupid, I'm sorry I-" Summer paused as she saw Hunter slide back up beside her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I do love you," he said. Summer smiled.

"I know…I don't know why I needed to hear it, it's not-" Hunter silenced her by kissing her again.

"Isn't there something you need to say?" He asked, smiling. Summer laughed.

"I love you too," she said. Hunter's smile widened.

"Good, now, no more interruptions," he playfully commanded, causing Summer to giggle. Hunter went back down, only this time he passed her breasts and returned to the foot of the bed where he went back to kissing her stomach as his hands worked on ridding her of her jeans. Summer tilted her hips upwards a bit to assist him as he pulled her pants and underwear down. Summer lowered her hips back down onto the bed and waited for him to come back up so she could rid him of his clothes or for him to shed his clothes himself but neither came. Instead, his mouth trailed down from her belly and found a new place to work, causing Summer to gasp and throw her head back against the pillows, moaning softly.

"Hunter..." She said between the sighs and moans he was bringing out of her, "when……when soon to be dads……talk to the babies……..that's not……oh…..um….that's not generally how it's done." She felt Hunter chuckle against her skin, which sent a whole new wave of sensations rippling through her. "Oh my god," she gasped. "…..Not that I'm com-oh!-plaining, mind you."

--

Meanwhile, back at the other side of town, Larissa had gathered a good chunk of Joey's things. After packing up some more of Joey's things, Larissa went around the house grabbing any other items she felt Joey would want, including two framed pictures of her, Joey and Summer. One had been taken by Larissa's mom during Larissa's fourteenth birthday, the other from Joey's fifteenth. She placed the two pictures, along with some photo albums the three had brought in the move from the academy, into a box. She was just about to go down to the basement to gather up some of Joey's art supplies when there was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it to reveal Shane and Cam.

"Hi," she said softly, her eyes landing on Cam briefly before looking away. She stepped aside and let the two of them walk in. "Um, there's some suitcases with Joey's clothes up in her room……and I put some stuff in boxes…….I wasn't sure what she'd want. I was just about to get some of her art supplies…." Larissa let her voice trail off. She looked up at them. "How is she?"

"She's okay," Shane spoke up, seeing as Cam was too busy starring at her longingly. "She's…..um…….back at opts, with Sensei……..training," he said. Shane figured it wasn't quite a lie. Joey had gone off with Sensei to work on controlling her powers……..which was a form of training.

"Oh," Larissa said. "So…uh…" She looked down at the boxes she had made up in the living room. "Is this too much to carry? I mean….how are you moving it all?"

"We've got Joey's car," Cam said, finally speaking up. Larissa nodded.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Well, I'll just….go get the suitcases from her room," she said before quickly rushing up the stairs. Cam sighed as he watched her go.

"You should talk to her," Shane said from beside him. Cam looked at him.

"I want to…I just…don't know what to say…." He admitted. Shane gave him a sympathetic look. He wished there was some sort of advice he could give his friend in green but he was having trouble coming up with some explanation Cam could give Larissa that didn't involve spilling Joey's secret. Cam sighed. "Come on, let's start loading the car," he said. Shane nodded. Larissa had made up about four boxes of things which weren't that heavy so the guys were able to get them in the car pretty quickly before each taking one of the suitcases she had brought down and putting them in the car. Once everything was in there, the three stood in the living room.

"Oh, I almost forgot about her art supplies," Larissa said as she went to go downstairs. Shane stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'll do it," he said. Larissa bit her lip and looked down before nodding. Shane walked over to the door to the basement before turning back and giving Cam a pointed look, after which he went and disappeared into the depths of Joey's art studio. Cam sighed and looked at Larissa. She gave him a nervous glance before going over and sitting on the couch. Cam took a deep breath and joined her.

"How are you doing?" He asked. "I mean…after yesterday…"

"Better," she said. "I mean…..yeah…..I'm okay," she said. Cam nodded. The two sunk into an awkward silence as they each thought of how to word their thoughts.

"Larissa, I lo-" Cam began.

"I think we should break up," Larissa blurted out. Cam's eyes widened and his head quickly snapped up to look at her.

"What?" He asked, astonished. Larissa sighed and looked down.

"I think we should break up," she repeated.

"What…..why?" He asked. "Is this about Joey? Larissa, I swear it was nothing like that. Please, you've got to believe me."

"I….." Larissa took a deep breath. "I do believe you. I mean, at first I was just…..so shocked……but after talking to Summer and then talking to Hunter and just…..thinking about it…..I realized that neither of you would do something like that."

"We wouldn't," Cam affirmed. "You talked to Hunter?" He asked. Larissa nodded.

"I'm guessing you heard about the fight Summer and I had…….well, I ended up going to Blake and Hunter's place…..he…he was really helpful, just….made me see things from a better perspective." Cam furrowed his brows.

"And this better perspective…….what……told you to dump me?" He asked, still trying to understand why this was happening. Larissa closed her eyes.

"Cam, all my life I've depended on other people too much……My mom, Joey's mom, Joey and Summer, even you…..I just…When I talked to Hunter last night, he helped me see that it might serve me well to get out of that habit. And I don't think I can do that if……if we're together. With Joey going through what she's going through and Summer going away….if we stayed together, I'd just…..let myself depend solely on you……and I need to be more independent. I want to be more independent." Cam stared at her for a long while, trying his hardest to understand.

"So, you're dumping me….because I'm a dependable person?" He asked. He scoffed gently. "Here I thought that was a good thing."

"Cam," Larissa said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Cam looked away.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm the dumped, I shouldn't make the dumper feel bad," he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. His insides were churning, burning, screaming for him to do something, make her change her mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was nothing he could do. "So, this…..break up…….I mean, is it just….until you feel you've gained your independence or…..permanent?" He asked. Larissa looked away.

"Cam, I get where you're going…I can't ask you to just sit around and wait…" Her voice trailed off. Cam looked up at her, almost incredulously. How could she not see that he'd gladly wait forever if he had to. There was no one else for him.

"Just answer the question," he sighed. Larissa looked down.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can't….I can't say." Cam sat back as he felt his heart break even more. If she had said it was just for a certain amount of time, even if she didn't know how long it'd be until then, at least he could cling to some hope. At least he could walk out of there knowing that though they weren't together right then, they would be back together at some point.

"I see," was all he allowed himself to say. Larissa glanced downwards.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Cam bit back a scoff.

"Yeah," he said, standing up. "I'm sure you are," he muttered. Larissa looked at him and sighed.

"I really am..." She began. Cam shook his head.

"Let's not do this," he said. "You broke up with me, don't try to make me feel better with an apology," he said. The two grew silent as footsteps were heard coming from the basement before Shane reappeared carrying a large box with some of Joey's art supplies. Shane paused as he saw the obvious tension in the room.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Cam stalked over to him and grabbed the box from him.

"Yeah, let's just go," he muttered before carrying the box out to the car. Shane blinked and looked at Larissa who was staring at the wall, biting her lip.

"Uh... Okay?"

"Tell Joey I said hi," Larissa said softly. Shane just nodded.

"Will do." He replied.

"Shane, let's go!" Cam called from outside. Shane sighed and gave Larissa one last look.

"I'll see you around, I guess," he said. Larissa simply nodded. Shane walked out of the house to see Cam was sitting in Joey's car and had already turned the ignition on. He was sitting, waiting for Shane with his hands tightly gripping the wheel and his jaw tight. Shane walked down the stairs and towards the car. He climbed into the passenger seat of the car, giving a careful look at Cam. "Are you okay?" He asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah, peachy," Cam snarled before putting the car in drive and practically speeding away. Larissa stood up from her spot on the couch and watched them leave through the living room window. Once the car was gone, she let the tears she'd been holding in finally fall free.


	16. Unsuspected Incident

Joey and Sensei sat by the stream on the grounds of the academy. Joey was in a meditation position with her legs crossed, back straight and her hands on her lap while Sensei stood on a nearby rock.

"Your mind isn't clear," Sensei observed. Joey had sat there for ten minutes with her eyes closed and slowly breathing in and out but he could tell she had not drifted into a meditative state. Joey opened her eyes and looked at her uncle.

"Well, with everything that's been going on, it's hard to shut my brain off," she replied. Sensei gave an understanding nod.

"But in order to try and do this, you must clear your mind." He replied. Joey sighed.

"Okay, I'll try," she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The two sat for a while before Joey sighed, opening her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. Sensei gave her a slow nod. Joey bit her lip. "If…if my mother had told you about me…about what had happened…Well….What I mean is….that….I mean, would I have known you? You know, have an uncle…and a cousin and all that…from the start?"

"Yes," Sensei said. Joey was silent for a minute.

"Oh." She finally replied. "Are you mad at my mom? For not telling you you had a niece?" Sensei was quiet for a long moment.

"No," he finally said. "Your mother's reasons for her silence, though questionable, were her own. I'm sure she truly did believe she was doing the right thing in all that she did." Joey nodded.

"I guess." She replied. "It all still sucks though," Joey said. "Everything. Her lying to me all those years about my father, keeping the truth for me, not preparing me for…..for all this. I hate it." Sensei was quiet for some time before he spoke.

"Sometimes, the heart does things that the mind does not understand." He replied thoughtfully.

"Well, the heart should help the mind understand, it's the heart's job," Joey said. Sensei looked at her.

"Why is it that you condemn your mother for keeping this secret from you, when is it not the same you've done by keeping your secret from your friends?" Sensei asked. Joey frowned.

"It's so not the same," she muttered. Sensei blinked and looked at her.

"But it is Joey." He replied. "Why is it that you did not want to tell the others the moment you learned Lothor was your father?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"Because I was afraid they'd….hate me for it," she said. "I'm the enemy's daughter….and, I was ashamed. Plus, telling Larissa that the same guy who took her mother, not to mention mine, is my dad, didn't seem like something I was jumping to do."

"I see," Sensei said. "Well, don't you think your mother's reasons were much like that?" She asked. "Perhaps she too was ashamed."

"Well, if she was so ashamed she shouldn't have had me," Joey spat out.

"I did not mean she was ashamed of you," Sensei clarified. "She was ashamed that she had loved and been the victim of someone like Lothor." Joey sighed. "If you would like some more time to think about things, we can do this another day," Sensei suggested. Joey shook her head.

"No, I want to do this," she said, shutting her eyes. "I have to do this," she told herself as she went back to clearing her mind.

"If you're sure." Sensei replied.

"I'm sure," she said, determination evident in her voice.

--

Tori stuck the edge of her board in the sand and collapsed down onto her towel and watched the waves crash against the sand.

"You looked good out there," a voice said. Tori looked up to see Dill walking over to her dressed in black board shorts and a white shirt. Tori smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Dill reached her and plopped down on the sand beside her.

"Well, you always look good, so it wasn't too shocking," he said, giving her a quick wink. Tori laughed.

"You always did have a way with words." Tori commented. Dill grinned. "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you since that day at Storm Chargers," she commented. Dill sighed.

"Ah, that, yeah. I got the impression that your boyfriend didn't like me too much so I figured I'd keep my distance, ya know?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, he's a bit of an idiot." She replied.

"Uh oh," Dill commented. "Do I detect romantic troubles?" He asked. Tori sighed.

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Doesn't seem that way." Dill replied softly. Tori looked off at the waters, squinting a bit as the sun shined in her eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said. Dill nodded beside her. He watched her carefully as the wind blew her damp hair around, forcing her to run her fingers through it and push it back.

"Okay," he said. He smiled a bit, happy to be beside her. He had fallen for her the moment he saw her. Even after her friend Shane said she wasn't much of a dating kind of girl, he still thought about her. It wasn't until she approached him at Storm Chargers that they finally did talk face to face. He took his time with her, get to know every single bit about her.

When they had hung out many months before, every time she talked about surfing or any other thing in her life, he pretended to listen but really he just focused on watching her lips move and thinking about what it'd be liked to kiss her or do other things. When he'd gone away to care for his grandmother, he wanted to tell her how he felt but he hadn't had a chance to see her before leaving town since his grandmother's condition was pretty urgent.

Once he did come back, he wanted nothing more than to find her and get to do all the things he hadn't had the nerve or the chance to do before. Of course, all hopes of having that chance was stolen from him the second that bastard Blake came over and put his arm around her waist. Tori had a boyfriend. Dill had missed his chance! Now, from the fact that Tori was sitting there by herself, calling Blake an idiot, he could see that Tori had come to her senses and dumped him. Dill had to fight to control his joy and excitement. He just knew that Tori had kicked Blake to the curb because she really wanted a chance with Dill, he just knew it. Why else would she be at the beach alone, smiling and laughing with him, asking how he was and making note that she hadn't seen him in a while. Dill knew he had to dive in and take his chance now, before some other guy beat him to the punch. The thought of someone else swooping in and taking her from him again was what drove him to do what he did next. While Tori's eyes were focusing on the crashing wave, Dill dove in and grabbed her hips, knocking her backwards and subsequently landing on top of her as his lips found the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Tori asked, her voice shrill with shock as she tried to push him away.

Dill blinked at looked at her. His eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on her hips.

"What does it look like?" He questioned, going in to kiss her lips. Tori turned her head away.

"Get off me!" She demanded, twisting and struggling beneath him to try and get out from under him. Dill ignored her protests as his lips found her neck and roughly kissed and sucked at the delicate flesh.

"Quit pretending you don't want me," Dill said. Tori grunted as she shoved at his shoulders, trying to push him off of her.

"Whose pretending?" She cried, still trying to force Dill off her. Dill just laughed as one of his hands slowly moved up her side.

"It's okay," he soothed, his lips moving up her neck. "I get it, you got that jerk Blake out of the way for me, I get it," he concluded once his lips finally found hers and he wasted no time in kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Tori took her chance and roughly bit down on the invading body part, causing Dill to growl in pain and get up on his knees. "Ow!" He said, glaring at her. "You bitch!" His hand moved back, ready to slap her but before he could even begin to strike, a body threw itself at him knocking him off of Tori and onto the sand. Tori shot up, and looked over at the two bodies fighting in the sand. The two rolled in the sand, grunting and hitting each other until Dill was effectively pinned on the sand underneath Tori's savior.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He growled, landing a punch to Dill's jaw. Tori stood up, realizing it was Blake.

"Blake?" She questioned. Blake looked up at her, which gave Dill enough of a chance to knee Blake in the stomach. Blake groaned and fell off of him, landing on his side on the sand.

"You don't run her life jackass." Dill shot, quickly standing up and moving towards Tori.

"Yeah, well I have enough decency not to force myself on a girl!" Blake hissed. He lunged forward and caught Dill around the knees, knocking him back down to the sand. "Stay away from her!" He snarled. Dill let out a loud groan as he hit the sand. He pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled his legs inwards, before kicking them out and catching Blake in the solar plexus. Blake gasped and rolled away, moving onto his back, groaning.

"Blake!" Tori exclaimed, worriedly. She glared at Dill as he made his way back onto his feet. Before he could fully rise onto his knees, a knee shot up, practically out of nowhere, slamming against his nose and knocking him back on his ass. His hands flew to his nose as he felt blood start to leak out as he glared upwards to see Tori standing before him.

"You might not listen to him, but you'll listen to me! Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me!" She stated angrily.

"Oh what, now that **he's **here," he sneered, glaring at Blake, "you're going to act like you don't want me?"

"Get it through your head, psycho," Tori snarled, "I don't want you. Now unless you want me to really kick your ass, I'd suggest you get out of my sight." Dill snorted.

"Whatever you say." He snapped as he pushed himself up and began to walk past Tori. Tori moved forward towards Blake who was pushing himself up. Her mind barely registered the hand closing over her wrist and pulling her. Tori let out a screech as the force from the pull caused her to lose her balance and fall over.

"Tori!" Blake called out as he started towards them. Tori's eyes widened as Blake started towards her, two large guys moved quickly up behind him.

"Blake look out!" She cried. Blake turned around just in time to see a fist collide with the side of his head. Blake's body spun from the impact of the blow before collapsing face first into the sand. Tori struggled against Dill as she watched, praying for Blake to get back up. She cried out when Dill grabbed her shoulders roughly picked her off the sand and dragged her away. "Blake!" She cried out when her view of his unmoving form was blocked as the two guys walked around Blake and followed Dill. Tori cast a look to where her surfboard and bag sat on the sand, deeply regretting taking off her morpher and putting it in her bag when she had been surfing before and not having a chance to slip it back on as soon as she got out of the water. Tori's eyes lingered on the beach as Dill dragged her way, making her bare feet walk on the rough gravel surface of the parking lot. Tori's fear and worry for Blake made her barely register the feeling before Dill shoved her into the back of a car. He slammed the door and laughed as she tried to open the door.

"Child lock... Wonderful thing." He sneered as he wandered around to the driver's seat.

"Man, you never told us the chick was this hot," one of his friends mused as he peered at Tori from the outside of the car. Dill's eyes narrowed before he turned to look at them.

"Don't even think about it," he snapped. His other friend snorted.

"She's a feisty one... She's all yours." The other replied. Dill nodded and slid into the car before driving away.

--

Back at Ninja Opts, Cam and Shane had returned with Joey's things some time ago. They put the suitcases and boxes in what was now her room before Cam stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Shane, unsure what that was all about figured best to leave it alone and wait for Sensei and Joey to get back. He sat in the main room of the base for ten minutes before Sensei's small form walked in.

"Hello, Shane," Sensei spoke as he appeared. Shane looked over at the guinea pig, his brows furrowing at the absence of Joey.

"I thought Joey was with you," he said.

"She is," came a strained voice. Shane looked up to see Joey stumble against the wall at the top of the stairs. She looked pale, her entire body drenched in sweat, and looked as if she'd collapse at any moment. "Just having trouble with keeping up with my uncle the guinea pig," she joked before putting her hand on the banister of the stairs and trying to make her way down. She stumbled slightly and gripped at the wall. Shane went over to her and pulled her into his arms, letting her lean against him.

"What happened? I thought you guys would just be meditating," he said, worriedly as he helped Joey the rest of the way down.

"We were," Joey said. "It was just very intense meditating."

"I'd say." Shane commented.

"Did your outing go well?" Sensei asked. Shane looked up and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. He looked back at Joey, who was clinging to his side so as not to fall. "Larissa said hi," he said. Joey nodded.

"Glad to hear she apparently reappeared," she muttered. Shane nodded.

"From the sounds of it, things are improving... But I don't know for sure." He shrugged. Joey nodded.

"Did Cam stay with her?" She asked. Shane shook his head.

"No, he's in his room," Shane said. He held her closer. "Come on, you look like you're about to keel over, let's get you into bed," he said. Joey gave a shaky smile.

"Such a sweet talker you are," she mumbled. Shane laughed.

"I try." He replied. He led her to the room. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot and went to help her maneuver her way around the boxes and suitcases on the floor. Before he had a chance to take a step though, Joey gave a soft pained moan and fell to her knees. "Joey!" He exclaimed worriedly, getting down to her knees beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked. He went to put his arms around her, only to feel her skin burn under his touch.

"Uncle Kanoi said this could be painful, but he didn't mention these meditations would trigger my episodes," Joey gasped out. She put her hands on the floor, bracing herself against the pain. Shane sighed.

"I'll go get some ice," he said, rising to his feet.

"No, don't," Joey said. "Look, if my uncle knows the meditating brought this on, he might stop helping me control my powers. I don't want that. I'm fine," she insisted. Shane peered at her.

"If that's you're interpretation of fine, I hate to see you when you're not fine," he said. Joey sighed.

"Please Shane," she begged. Shane sighed and reluctantly nodded. He looked around the room, trying to find a way to help her. He smiled when his eyes landed on the tiny window at the other end of the room. It wasn't enough to bring in a good breeze into a room, but that wasn't really a problem for him. He went over and opened the window as much as it could open before making his way back to Joey. He kneeled beside her and gently took hold of her shoulders.

"Lay down," he said. Joey nodded and shifted until she was lying on her back. Once she was down, Shane took hold of her hand with one of his hands and placed the other on the side of her face before concentrating deeply as he made the air coming into the room hit Joey in a concentrated force. Joey closed her eyes as she felt the breeze wash over her, cooling her off. "Is that better?" Shane asked, continuing to concentrate. Joey nodded against his palm.

"Mmhmm," she said wearily. Shane smiled.

"Good," he replied softly. He kept the breeze hitting her until he felt her skin go back to a normal temperature. Joey sighed.

"You're so useful," she joked. Shane snorted.

"Glad to see why you keep me around," he replied. Joey gave a soft, tired, chuckle.

"Hmm, come a little closer and I'll show you some other reasons why I keep you around," she murmured. Shane smiled and leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"As much as I'd love nothing more than to engage in a make out session on the floor," he chuckled, "I think you need some rest." Joey snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're probably right." She replied. Shane smiled and gently scooped her up off the floor before carrying her over to the bed and setting her down. Once he had laid her out on the bed, he got down on his knees by the bed and gently stroked her forehead. "Mmm," she grumbled. "I feel all sweaty and disgusting," she murmured.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Shane chuckled. "Tori's not here to bring on a tsunami and I think your uncle and cousin might suspect something if I suddenly carry you to the showers." Shane had to suppress the effect the mental image of Joey in a shower caused him and simply continued gently stroking her forehead. Joey laughed softly.

"You'll think of anything to see me naked, won't you?" She teased. Shane laughed.

"Maybe." He replied, giving her a wink. As much as they were simply playing around, Joey had no idea how much the idea of seeing her in such a state was in Shane's thoughts. Aside from a hand traveling under a shirt once or twice during a make out session, the two had kept things pretty innocent in their time as a couple. The most he'd ever seen of her was when he and Hunter were there to help Larissa and Summer get her down to her underwear and into an ice bath the first time he found out about her episodes. But, even as much as the idea of seeing her and touching her was an enjoyable one to Shane, he had no intention of pushing her, especially not with every thing going on in her life. She had more important things to worry about.

"After I get some rest," Joey said, her voice cutting into his thoughts. "Think could help me unpack my stuff?" She asked. Shane looked at her and nodded.

"Sure," he said. Joey smiled.

"Awesome." She replied. She yawned as her eyes drifted shut. Shane leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her eyelid.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"Mmm, you too," Joey murmured before falling asleep. Shane smiled at her before getting up and leaving the room to let her nap in peace.

--

A few hours passed before Blake began to stir on the beach. He groaned as he slowly turned onto his back, feeling the late afternoon sun hit his face. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to readjust to the brightness of the sun. He tried to remember why it was he had been lying face down in the sand, but he figured it had something to do with the intense headache he was having. He pressed the back of his palm to his temple and winced. He pulled his hand away quickly and noticed blood on his hand.

"What the hell?" He muttered out loud. He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around. He recognized the surfboard, towel, and knapsack that were not to far away from him the second he saw them. He knew they were Tori's things. But, where was Tori? He got up, stumbling a bit before shaking his head in effort to clear the dizzy haze he was feeling. "Tori?" He called. "Tor-" He stopped suddenly, his heart stopping as his dizziness slipped away to be replaced by his recollection of what happened. "Oh shit." He whispered. He scrambled over to Tori's things and tore open her knapsack. _Please, please, don't let it be here, _he thought to himself. He'd watched Tori surf enough times to know that she'd always take off her morpher whenever she hit the waves and put it in her bag. He only hoped that this time, like every other time, she'd slipped right back on. This hope was dashed though, when he saw it sitting in her bag. "No…" he murmured, fear gripping his heart. "Damnit." He whispered. He glanced around quickly before pressing a button on his communicator.

"Cam? Are you there?" he asked.

"He's in his room," a voice replied. Blake quickly recognized it as Shane. "What's up?" Shane asked. Blake took in a deep breath.

"Tori's been kidnapped." Shane was silent for a second.

"Kidnapped?" He finally gasped out, his voice filled with concern for his long time friend. "Lothor?" He asked. Blake sighed.

"Believe it or not... No." he replied. "It was that creep, Dill."

"Dill?!" Shane asked, shocked.

"Yeah," He replied. "Dickwad Dill."

"I'll get Cam to run a tracker for her mor-"

"She doesn't have it on her," Blake cut in.

"Fuck," he heard Shane mutter.

"Yeah," Blake replied.

"So how exactly do we do this then?" Shane questioned. Blake gave a defeated sigh.

"I don't know," he said.

"Wait," Shane quickly said, suddenly thinking of something. "His address, it's at Storm Chargers. I remember seeing him put in an order for….something, can't remember what……once with Dustin and he took down his address." Blake blinked.

"Where's Dustin right now?"

"I think he's working today," Shane said.

"Get a hold of him and ask. I'm headed there now." Blake replied. He didn't give Shane a chance to say anything else before cutting off the connection. He picked up Tori's things and streaked to Storm Chargers, coming to a stop in the alley behind the shop.

"Blake," He heard someone call. Blake turned to see Marah standing at the back store of Storm Chargers. She went over to him and took the surfboard he had tuck under his arm. "Dustin asked me to come and wait for you here after Shane got a hold of him, so you didn't have to come in from the front or anything," she explained.

"Where is he?" Blake asked.

"He went to look for the address in Kelly's off-" She was cut off by Blake rushing past her. "…ice" she muttered. Blake ran in from the back door and quickly found Dustin in Kelly's office in the back of the store. The yellow ranger was quickly shuffling through some papers in the room, trying to find the address. "Have you found it?" Blake demanded as he shuffled into the room. Dustin looked up at him before going back to the stack of papers in his hands.

"No," he said.

"Here, let me help," Blake said, taking some of the papers from him and looking through them.

"What happened, dude?" Dustin asked. Blake shook his head.

"I went to the beach to talk to Tori…..and I saw her with that guy…..they were talking so I didn't think anything was wrong until the guy started mauling her…At first I thought….you know," he said, feeling ashamed for a second that his initial misconception of Dill's actions being consensual had kept him from springing into action right away. Dustin nodded.

"Uh huh."

"But then I saw Tori trying to fight him off and when he tried to slap her I tackled the bastard and we went at it." Dustin looked up at him.

"All right, dude, don't take this the wrong way…but normal guy versus two ninja power rangers…..how'd he make off with Tori?"

"He grabbed her when she wasn't looking and two of his buddies showed up and knocked me out," Blake seethed. Dustin nodded.

"Shitty dude." He replied. He finally came across what they were looking for through one of their papers. "Found it!" He exclaimed. Blake dropped the papers he was looking through and snatched it from Dustin.

"All right, I'm out," he said. Dustin grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, wait, shouldn't we call the others?" He asked. Blake shook his hand off.

"No time!" He growled as he stalked out of the room. Dustin sighed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you!" He called out as he ran after him.

--

After Dill had driven away from the beach, Tori sat back, trying to contemplate her next move. The thought of kicking him in the back of the head did occur to her but with him driving and child lock's on the door preventing her from rolling out of the car once he lost control of the wheel, she didn't want to chance it. The drive was quiet until he arrived to his house and stopped the car. Tori watched him carefully as he opened his door. The second he got out of the car, Tori sprang into action and quickly went to crawl to the front of the car to the passenger side door. Dill, seeing what she was doing, quickly yanked the back door open and reached in, his hands tightly gripping her upraised hips.

"Let go!" She shrieked, her fingers gripping the front seats as he tried to pull her back.

"I don't think so!" He snarled as he tightened his grip on her. Tori grunted and struggled against him. "Quit fighting me, Tor, I'm stronger than you," Dill grunted as he pulled at her.

"That's what you think," she grunted as she pulled her leg in and shot it out, jabbing her foot into his stomach.

"Oomph!" He grunted as he stumbled back, letting go of her. Tori quickly crawled into the front and went for the passenger seat, her hand reaching the handle. If she could just get out of the car, she could streak away and everything would be fine, she told her self, smiling as she pulled at it, only for the door to be as useless as the ones in the back.

"No!" She screamed, pulling at the handle again. "No, no, no!" She couldn't believe her plan of escape had failed her. Her body froze as the driver's side door opened. She looked to see Dill leaning in the car, sneering at her.

"Oh, did I not mention that door sticks?" He asked. Without another word his hand reached in and gripped her by her hair and pulled her across the seats, eliciting a pain filled shriek from his captive.

"Stop screaming you dumb blond." Dill hissed as she fell out of the car. Once her butt landed on the ground, Tori kicked her leg up, slamming her foot into his forehead. "Ow!" He yelled, his grip on her loosening. Tori sprang to her feet and was ready to get away when something slammed into the back of her head and everything went dark. Tori's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed at Dill's feet. He tossed aside the driver's side rearview mirror he'd quickly torn off to keep her from getting away. Dill sighed and looked down at her. "I told you to stop fighting, didn't I?" He murmured as he ducked down and gently picked her up off the ground. He glanced around and started towards the house. Once he was satisfied no one had heard the commotion, he confidently walked the rest of the way to his house.

Once inside, he carried her through the house and into his room before tenderly setting her down on his bed and stepping back, looking down at her unconscious form. She was like his very own sleeping angel in her blue bathing suit top and board shorts. He wanted nothing more to touch her, hold her, but stopped himself. He wanted her to be awake. Maybe when she woke up she'd forget all her foolishness from before and thank him from saving her from that idiot Blake. Dill smiled, nodding to himself as he left the room.

An hour or two later, Tori groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"Oh, you're awake, good," said a voice. Tori looked over and saw Dill calmly sitting on a chair by the bed. He smiled as he stood up and went over to the bed, crawling in next to her. He propped himself up on an elbow as he leaned over her and gently stroked her face with his other hand. "Was starting to worry that I hit you too hard or something." Tori's body tensed as she remembered everything that'd gone on. She tried to force her body to move, push him away and run but she was still recovering from the blow and her body didn't seem to be cooperating yet.

"Get away from me." She muttered.

"Shh," Dill whispered as he ducked his head in and kissed her neck. His hand traveled down from her face down to her hip. "It's okay," he said. "I know this isn't really perfect, but I'll make up for it next time," he whispered against her skin. Tori's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. His lips continued kissing up and down her neck as his hand glided across her bare side. Tori closed her eyes as she tried to think of a plan. Trying to fight him off and run away hadn't been too successful so she had to go through a different course of action.

"I know you will," she said after a while, biting her lip as she tried to come up with a good enough deception. "But….But Dill, maybe we should…..talk…..go out….maybe go get something to eat?"

"Mm, after," he murmured. Tori's heart rate quickened. "We've wasted enough time as it is, don't you think?" Tori froze as he shifted until he was leaning on her and his other arm was free. His hand went to her top while the hand at her side drifted into the waistband of her shorts.

"Wait, no, don't," Tori protested as she tried to move away.

"I'm done waiting," Dill growled. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt him move her bathing suit top up, exposing her chest. "I waited to ask you out, and then I had to leave, then when I got back you were with that bastard, I'm not waiting anymore," he said. His hand roughly groped her breast as his mouth traveled up from her neck and his other hand glided across her thigh before finding a place between her legs. "Just relax," he whispered against her cheek before covering her mouth with his. Tori let out a sob, which was muffled by Dill's mouth, as she felt his fingers slide inside of her. Tori whimpered, tearing her mouth away from his.

"No, stop it!" She yelled. "Get off of me!" Dill ignored her and forced his mouth back on hers as his hands continued to molest her. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could pretend this wasn't happening. Suddenly, the sound of the front door being kicked open was heard.

"What the hell?" Dill said as he sat up, his hands leaving her body. Tori mustered up as much of her strength as she could to shove her bathing suit top back in place before turning away. Unfortunately, she didn't have much strength left so though her intention was to get up and run, her legs gave out and she ended up flopping down on the floor. Dill glanced at her.

"You're not going anywhere fast... I'm gonna check this out, then we'll be finishing what was started." He commented, heading out of the room. He barely had made a step towards the door when a navy clad figure burst through the room and grabbed Dill by his shoulders, throwing him against the nearest wall and pinning him there while another figure, in yellow, came in and ran to her side.

"Tor!" The yellow figure said. Tori blinked through her tears and looked up to see Dustin, in ranger form, kneeling beside her.

"Thank god," she cried before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Across the room, Blake, also in ranger form, was ready to beat the tar out of Dill.

"Power rangers?" Dill gasped. Blake growled as he landed a punch in Dill's side.

"Yeah, dickhead, you kidnap a girl and guess what, power rangers will be on your ass!" He snarled.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked. He felt Tori shake a bit his arms.

"No," she sobbed. "I just….I want to go," she whimpered. Behind them, the sounds of crashing were heard as Blake threw Dill across the dresser in the room, knocking over and breaking a lamp.

"Don't you EVER go near her again!" Blake snapped as he stalked towards Dill.

"She's mine!" Dill yelled pathetically. Blake growled and gripped Dill's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Wrong answer," he sneered, tightening his hold on his arm, ready to snap it like a twig. Dustin looked up at the pair.

"Bl….Navy," he quickly amended; figuring them showing up in their ranger forms would be sort of useless if they called one another by name. "That's enough, let's just go," he said, rising to his feet and easing Tori up off the floor. Blake looked at Dustin.

"Fine." He replied. He went to move away and stopped. He turned around and kicked Dill in the side of the head. Dill's body spun to the side before collapsing in an unconscious heap on the floor. "Now we can go," he said lowly. He looked over to Dustin and saw Tori standing by him, practically submerging herself in her friend's side with her face buried in his shoulder and her arms clinging to the yellow ranger's side.

"She's got a head wound," Dustin said in a quiet voice. Blake's eyes trailed over Tori's face and head to see what he was referring to before seeing the gash at the back of her head. It didn't look too severe but it was bleeding a bit. "We should get her to opts," Dustin concluded. Blake nodded.

"Let's go." He commented.

--

Shane sat at the main computers in Ninja Opts, wringing his hands nervously. It'd been almost an hour since Blake had told him about Tori being kidnapped and after contacting Dustin and relaying the news to him; he'd had absolutely no contact from either ranger. The only thing he did get was a call from Marah on Dustin's cell phone, telling him that the two had gone off to find her. But aside from that, he had no other news and was feeling like his head would explode any minute. He was about to reach for his communicator to initiate contact with Blake when he heard footsteps running down the stairs. He looked up to see Blake and Dustin running in with Tori in Dustin's arms.

"Where's Cam?" Blake asked urgently.

"Oh my god... He's still in his room." Shane replied going over to where Dustin was standing, holding Tori. Blake roughly grabbed Shane's shoulder.

"Go get him!" He growled. Shane stared at him for a moment before nodding. Behind them, the sound of the door to one of the bedrooms was heard being opened.

"What the hell is with all the shouting?" Came a tired voice. "Some people are trying to na-"

"Joey, stay in there," Shane quickly said. Joey got the hint and quickly shut her door.

"What's going on?" She called out from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about it," Shane replied before going to Cam's room to get the green ranger. Shane sprinted over to Cam's door and began pounding on it.

"Cam wake up!" He called. The door was pulled open and Shane came face to face with an annoyed Cam.

"I wasn't sleeping," he said. He paused when he saw the worry on Shane's face. "What is it? Did J-"

"Tori's hurt," Shane cut in, grabbing Cam by the elbow and pulling him back to the main room.

"Wait...what?" he replied as Shane dragged him along. He got his answer once they arrived to the destination and saw Dustin holding Tori. His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Questions later," Blake barked. Cam looked at him and slowly nodded before looking back at Dustin.

"Bring her into the infirmary," he said. Dustin nodded and followed Cam to the room in question with Shane and Blake at their heels. Cam pointed to the table.

"Set her down there." He commanded as he went into the medical cabinet. Dustin nodded and followed his orders; gently laying Tori down and stepping away so as to give Cam room to work. Tori stared up at the ceiling with blank, teary eyes as Cam gathered up some supplies from the cabinet before coming back over to her. He set the supplies down beside her before putting a hand on her arm to gently turn her so he could get a look at the wound. The second his hand made contact with her, Tori's eyes widened and she flinched, trying to get away from him.

"No! Let me go!" She shrieked. Cam's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise before he went to hold her down in hopes of calming her down.

"Tori, Tori stop, you're going to fall off the table," he said. Tori didn't even hear his words as her efforts to get away only increased.

"Stop!" She screamed. Cam quickly let her go and stepped away, unsure what else to do. Tori's body weakly curled into a fetal position as she cried. He stared at her for a moment before turning to the other three.

"I think questions need to be answered now," he said. Blake sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Dill kidnapped her." He replied. Cam's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What?" He hissed, shocked. He looked back at Tori, who was now shaking from the force of her sobs. "How long did he have her?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his sobbing friend.

"I……I don't know……a few hours….." Blake said. His eyes widened as he got what he was implying. "When we got there…..they were in his bedroom…." He looked at Tori. When he and Dustin first burst into Dill's house, Blake had been so filled with rage that Dill had taken her, he just went straight for Dill without even thinking about what state Tori was in.

"Whoa, wait…Dude, no…..he couldn't have…..I mean she….she wasn't….." Dustin stammered. When they found her, she had been clothed, yet she seemed scared out of her mind and broken. Cam gave a pained sighed before rubbing a hand over his face.

"Get Joey," Cam said firmly. Shane looked at him.

"What? Cam, are you sure?" He asked. If they were all thinking what he thought they were thinking, having Joey see Tori like this would probably be the last thing any one of them would want, Shane figured, especially with what had happened to her mother.

"Yes, Shane I'm sure. At this point in time I'm pretty sure anything with a Y chromosome will send Tori into hysterics."

"Marah stayed at the store," Dustin muttered, suddenly remembering that when he and Blake rushed out he had told her to just wait for them there.

"Well, unless you plan on quickly getting her, Summer or.." He paused a moment as the last of that bunch entered his mind. "….Larissa……here this very second, I suggest getting Joey now," Cam barked. Shane nodded. He looked at Blake.

"Blake…..you…..you kind of have to leave…." He said. Blake glared at him.

"What?" He said. He looked back at Tori. "No fucking way I'm leaving her," he said lowly.

"You will if you want her to get some help," Cam ordered. He sighed, shaking his head. He understood Blake's reluctance to leave. "Look, you don't have to leave completely, just…..don't be anywhere near Joey……go……go sit in my room for a while or something," he said. Blake sighed.

"Fine." He replied after a few minutes. He left the room and made his way to Cam's room. As soon as he walked into the room he looked up to see Shane shutting the door.

"We'll come and get you when….ya know…it's safe to come out," he said lamely. Blake simply gave a numb nod. Once Cam's bedroom door was shut Shane went to Joey's room and opened the door. He walked in to find Joey standing at the foot of her bed with one of the suitcases opened on her bed as she was busy unpacking her clothes. She looked up and gave a chuckle.

"You told me not to worry, so of course I did worry…..so figured I'd work off some of this worry energy on getting a start on the unpacking. Shane was quiet for a second. Joey peered at him and set down the shirt she was in the middle of putting away. "What is it?" She asked.

"We need you in the infirmary," he said simply. Joey stared at him. Someone was hurt, she could tell that. But why was she needed? Her mind instantly went to it being Larissa or Summer….but….if it was one of them, shouldn't she be the last person they'd need anywhere need the room……..Unless, her mind wondered, something had happened to make the element, something tied to their very life force……cease to be a problem. Joey's eyes widened at that thought before she shoved past Shane and ran to the infirmary. She burst into the room and stopped short at the sight of Tori, not Summer or Larissa, on the med table.

"What?" She questioned as she walked into the room. Shane jogged back into the room behind her. Joey spun around and glared at him, her hand smacking his shoulder.

"You ass!" She hissed. "You had me thinking Summer or Larissa was…." Instead of finishing her sentence she smacked him again.

"Ow!" Shane replied, rubbing his arm. "Sorry, it slipped my mind." He replied.

"Slipped your mind?!" Joey snapped. "You tell me I'm needed in here and-"

"Joey!" Cam called, breaking into her Shane geared anger. Joey stopped and turned around to her cousin. "You are needed," he said. Joey furrowed her brow and took a few steps towards Tori.

"Why?" She asked. She couldn't understand why she'd be called in on account of Tori. She and Tori where at best acquaintances. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't like her, but she'd never really clicked with the girl and simply saw her in the 'friend of a friend' category when it came to things outside ranger duties.

"She……….." Dustin began, unsure where to begin. "She was attacked," was all he could think to say. Joey cast him a brief glance before looking back at Tori.

"What do you mean attacked?" Joey questioned. Tori must've registered the newly arrived voice in the room because her teary eyes slowly looked up and met Joey's. Joey stepped back a bit, surprised by the fear, pain, anger and sadness she saw in the blue ranger's eyes. It was a unique mixture. Unique yet familiar to Joey for some reason. Joey's eyes widened as she realized where else she'd seen that unique mixture: The dream/memory image of her mother, after Lothor had forced himself on her. "Oh god…" she whispered.

"We need you to try and keep her calm while I try and fix her up." Cam commented softly. Joey bit her lip and slowly got closer to the table until she was standing right at Tori's side. She looked down at Tori, feeling at a complete lost as to what to do. She looked up at Cam.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She hissed. Cam shrugged.

"Talk to her, comfort her, just do something," he said. Shane took a step towards her, being careful not to get too close so as not to set Tori off.

"What would you have said to…" He paused, letting his sentence hang in the air for a moment. "If you'd really been there that day…what would you have said to her?" He asked. Joey looked at him for a moment before looking back at Tori. She blinked before slowly lowering herself to her knees so as to be at eye level with Tori.

"Hey," she said softly, causing Tori's wet eyes to focus on her. Joey gave her a soft smile. "It's okay," she said softly. She reached up and took hold of one of Tori's hand. "You're safe now," she assured her. Tori blinked as fresh tears came to her eyes. She curled up into a fetal position towards Joey, as if trying to cling to her. Joey gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she placed her other hand on Tori's arm, trying her best to ease and comfort her. "It's okay," she said softly. "I'm here now; no one's going to hurt you." Joey blinked, as if suddenly remembering herself and remembering what was going on. She looked up at Cam before taking a quick glance around the room to remind herself that no; she wasn't in the woods by the Fire Lightening Academy. Joey cleared her throat and looked back at Tori. "Tor," she said, partly to get the girl's attention and partly to affirm to herself who it was she was talking to. "Cam needs to check your cut." Tori blinked. "I'm staying right here, but you need to let him help you." Tori's bottom lip trembled before she slowly nodded.

"Ok." She whispered. Joey locked eyes with her cousin and gave him a nod. Cam returned the gesture before getting closer to Tori and picking up the supplies. He lightly touched the area by the wound and was met with Tori giving an involuntary shudder.

"Hey, hey," Joey said, grabbing Tori's attention. She smiled down at her. "It's just Cam," she said in a light voice, as if she were talking to a child. "Just geeky Cam," she said, which made Tori laugh through her tears, in spite of herself.

"Thanks for that," Cam muttered dryly. Joey shot Cam a look.

"You can be offended later," she hissed at him before looking back down at Tori. Cam shook his head slightly to himself before going about checking Tori's wound. The wound turned out to be not too deep, which relieved Cam greatly. He was worried it would require stitches or something just as major but it looked like it could very well heal on it's own without the aid of stitches. Once he was done checking the gash out, he began cleaning it.

"I…..I don't understand how it happened," Tori muttered in a lost voice. "I thought…….I mean he always seemed so nice," she said. Joey squeezed her hand gently.

"What happened Tor?" Joey asked softly. Tori gave a choked out sob. Joey sighed and gently rubbed her arm. "Okay, okay, shh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said. Tori was quiet for a moment.

"He…..he was touching me," she whispered. "I……I could feel his fingers in…" By the door, Shane and Dustin both watched on with hard eyes, seriously contemplating going out and finding the jackass who'd done this to Tori. They were definitely grateful that Blake wasn't there to hear this, for they were sure he wouldn't waste time contemplating.

"What else, Tor?" Joey asked softly. Tori closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…nothing. He just……I…..He was just touching me and kissing…….but…..um….not…not that." Joey nodded slowly. Everyone in the room gave a quiet thanks to whatever deity out there that had saved Tori from that. "Th….they showed up before he could do much else," Tori murmured. She closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body. "I…..I can still feel them," she cried.

"Feel what?" Joey asked.

"His hands!" Tori sobbed. Joey sighed and leaned her head forward a bit, resting it near Tori's.

"He's not here," she reminded her gently. "Those hands aren't there," she said. "No one's going to let him ever touch you ever again." Tori blinked through her tears.

"I said no…..I told him to stop…..I tried to fight him but……"

"Shh," Joey soothed. Tori gave a sardonic chuckle through her tears.

"I….I know it could've been worse….he could've…." She looked down. "Why am I so….so……"

"He went too far Tori," Joey said in a firm voice.. "It doesn't matter how far he did go or how much further he could've gone, he went too far," she said. Tori nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Joey shifted her eyes up to Cam.

"How's it going over there cu….am," she amended, catching herself quickly as she remembered that there were individuals in the room who did not know about Joey and Cam's family ties.

"Almost finished," Cam replied as he finished cleaning Tori's wound and began putting a square bandage on it. Joey smiled.

"Good." She replied, looking down at Tori. "Almost finished."

"Ya know, Joey, that gash on my head hasn't rendered me stupid, I did hear him," Tori joked. Shane and Dustin chuckled, a little relieved to see Tori's normal nature slowly returning. Joey grinned.

"Got to make sure." She replied, giving Tori a wink. She looked down at Tori, getting a look at the girl's attire. She was dressed only in shorts and a bathing suit top, which Joey figured wasn't exactly helping with her feelings of being vulnerable or scared at a time like this. She turned her head to look at Shane. "Shane, go get a shirt from my room," she said softly. Shane nodded and left the room. He went to Joey's room and picked up the shirt Joey had been in the middle of putting away when he came to get her. He went to return to the infirmary before stopping, deciding it'd be best to give a report to Blake. He went to Cam's room and gave a quick knock on the door before opening it. He found Blake sitting on Cam's bed with his elbows on his knees and his head down, his fingers buried in his hair. "She's doing a little better," he said. Blake's head snapped up as he looked at Shane. He went to get up.

"Can I see her?" He asked anxiously.

"Not yet," Shane said. Blake's face fell as his head went back down. Shane sighed and slid into the room, closing the door behind him. "It……it wasn't as bad as we thought," he said. "I mean…..what happened……..It's bad…..but……I mean……he didn't……" Shane took a deep breath, forcing himself to say the words. He figured beating around the bush would do nothing to ease Blake. "He didn't rape her," he forced out. "Um….you and Dustin showed up before he could get that far…."

"But he got far enough," Blake muttered, figuring that was what was being left unsaid. Shane looked down.

"He's not going to get away with this, man," he swore to him. Blake looked up at Shane.

"I know he won't." He replied.

"First thing in the morning, we'll take Tori to the cops, and-" Shane began. Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Cops?" He snarled. "Are you fucking serious? You're going to make her go through the trauma of having to tell some strangers what that fucker did to her? And what then? What if the bastard decides to lie, come up with some bullshit defense, you really going to force Tor to go through a trial?" Shane blinked.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked. Blake gave him a look.

"We're power rangers, aren't we? I'm sure we can think of something."

"Not that," Shane stated firmly, knowing exactly where Blake was going with this. "We're power rangers, not killers," he said. Blake snorted.

"For this fucker, it shouldn't matter." He snapped.

"But it does matter," Shane stated, putting his 'leader' foot down. "What, you think I don't feel the same way you do right now?" He asked. Blake scoffed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see your girlfriend getting kidnapped. I hardly think Joey's issues compare to this," he said rolling his eyes. Shane glared at him.

"This isn't about Jo," Shane said. "I've known Tori a lot longer than you have, don't forget that. She's one of my best friends. So don't for one second think seeing her hurt like this doesn't give me the sudden urge to break things, specifically that asshole's neck," Shane said in a low voice. Blake was quiet. Shane sighed. "Yeah, whatever man," he said, turning to leave.

"I know you care about her," Blake said. "I know you guys and Dustin are like best buds forever. It's just...you didn't see it, man. You weren't there. You didn't see some freak grab the girl you love more than life itself and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it." Shane stopped and sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Shane replied. "I better get back, Joey wanted me to get this for Tori," Shane said, holding up the shirt in his hand. Blake nodded.

"Thanks, for…." Blake said, letting his voice trail off. Shane nodded.

"No need to thank me," he said before leaving. He went back to the infirmary to find Cam had finished taking care of Tori's wound and she was now sitting up on the table with Joey standing before her, her hands gently placed on her arms. The second he walked into the room, Joey looked over to him.

"If you're going to get lost on your way too and from, maybe you should start carrying bread crumbs," she said, rolling her eyes. Shane sighed.

"Sorry, stopped to talk to Blake," he muttered as he went to step closer to her and Tori before stopping, unsure how Tori would take his proximity.

"It's okay, Shane," Tori said softly. Shane nodded and got closer, handing the shirt to Joey. "Um, where's Blake, anyway?" Tori asked. Joey sighed and bunched up the shirt in her hands before raising it over Tori's head and helping her slip it on.

"I know this isn't your preferred color," Joey joked, changing the subject, "but for now, it's gonna have to do." Tori just nodded. She was silent for a minute before looking around.

"Nobody answered my question." She commented. Joey sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Think of it as like….a chemistry experiment," she sighed. "Ya know, how some," she paused a bit to bite back a chuckle at the choice of words she was about to use "elements, if you mix 'em in a test tube go kablooey? Well, right now Blake, Hunter, Summer and Larissa are magnesium and I'm hydrochloric acid. We don't exactly go well together." Tori nodded.

"I know that... I'm just asking where he is." She replied.

"He's chilling in Cam's room for now," Dustin supplied.

"I can go, if you want him in here. I need to finish unpacking anyway," Joey said. Tori bit her lip, weighing her options. Yes, she wanted to see Blake, but for some reason Joey was really helping her right now. She just didn't know which road to take at that moment. She sighed, coming to a decision. As much as she wanted to see Blake, a part of her was scared. Not scared of Blake or anything like that, just scared. She was scared that being with Blake, or any of the guys, would make her freak out like before and she didn't want to go through that irrational fear again.

"Stay," Tori said. Joey nodded.

"All right, I'll stay," she said. Shane gave Joey a pointed look.

"Uh, Jo, honey, don't you think Blake would like to see her?" Shane asked. Joey looked at him.

"No offense to Blake, but what he wants isn't of the utmost importance right now," she said before turning back to Tori and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shane peered at Joey for minute.

"Jo, can I talk to you outside for a second?" He asked.

"Can't you see now's not a good time?" Joey replied without looking away from Tori.

"Now," Shane said, once again putting his 'leader' foot down. Joey looked up at him before sighing and rolling her eyes. She looked at Tori.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Tori slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Joey nodded and walked over to Shane, who was already making his way to the main room of Ninja Opts. She sighed and followed. Once the two were out of earshot of the others, Shane spun around to face her.

"I know what you're doing," he hissed. Joey blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Look, maybe it's my fault because I brought your mom into it, to help you figure out what to say to Tori, but Joey," he said, pointing a finger towards the infirmary. "She's not your mother." Joey gave him an odd look.

"Um, yeah, I kind of know that," she said, snorting lightly.

"Do you?" Shane asked.

"Shane, what the hell is wrong with you?" Joey said. Shane sighed.

"I think she needs to see Blake." He replied. "I get that since finding out what happened to your mom you probably wish you could've somehow been there to comfort her, or been there for her in some way. But you cannot use what happened to Tori as some…I don't know…cathartic substitution or something." Joey's eyes widened.

"You think I'd do something that disgusting? Use someone who's hurting like that?" She hissed. Shane shook his head.

"No, I don't... But if Tori wants to see Blake, you're not the one to make the decision if she should or not." He replied.

"I didn't make the decision for her. I offered to leave so Blake could come and be with her but she asked me to stay. You did hear that didn't you, or where you too busy jumping to crazy assumptions to notice?"

"You knew she was going to ask you to stay," Shane hissed. "She's fragile and scared right now. If you really wanted to help her you'd see that hiding behind you is not what she really needs right now and wouldn't have given her a chance to do so." Joey blinked.

"_If _I really wanted to help her?" She snapped. "Oh, that's not insulting at all. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, even if you are right and seeing Blake is something she needs, that I don't want to push her?"

"No offense, Joey, but what you want isn't of the utmost importance right now," he replied. Joey looked at him.

"I know that," she stammered. "What she wants is what's important right now. All I'm trying to do is help, you're the ones who asked me to help her, if I recall," she said. "If she's still reeling from what Lothor did to her and isn't ready to-" Shane's eyes narrowed.

"Lothor?" He asked. Joey blinked.

"That guy," she said, shaking her head. "I meant she's still reeling from what that guy did to her," she clarified. "I misspoke no need to make a federal case about it."

"I knew this was going to happen," Shane sighed. "When Cam said to get you, I knew it wasn't a good idea, it'd just make you think about your mom, but Cam didn't listen." Joey rolled her eyes.

"What, do you want me to stick a gold star on your nose or something?" She muttered.

"She needs Blake. You are not staying with her, do you understand?" Shane said. Joey glared at him.

"Are you seriously trying to give me an order?" She challenged. "I'm sorry Shane, but I'm not one of your fellow Wind rangers. You are not my leader and I do not take orders from you," she snapped.

"Don't test me, Jo," he muttered. "I love you, and I understand that some therapeutic release is something you need but what you need to understand is that Tori's my friend. I'm not going to let you use her, even if I have to shove you in your room and barricade you in there myself." Joey flinched, blinking a bit before looking away and rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She was quiet for a long while before pulling her hand down and looking away.

"I didn't mean to use her," Joey said softly. Shane's face softened.

"I know," he said.

"I mean……I……..wanted to help……but, I guess……I couldn't stop myself from…." Shane stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You want to protect her," he said. "I didn't mean to say you don't care about her, I'm just saying you wanting some closure regarding your mom….it might've put some blinders on you." Joey sighed and nodded against him.

"Yeah," she stepped away a bit. "I……I mean, it was therapeutic……I…..getting to help……Seeing that, something like this happens and……I'm not totally useless," she said. Shane nodded.

"I understand," Shane said. Joey sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Tori for a second and then go back to my room," she said. Shane nodded.

"I'll be here." He replied softly.

"Don't be," she said. Shane blinked.

"What?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"I mean, don't be here for me."

"Jo-"

"We're okay," Joey said, shaking her head. "I just….Need to be alone right now. If you're going to stay, stay for Tori, not for me."

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Shane asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Joey insisted. "Like I said, we're okay; I just……need to think."

"And you can't think with me here?" He asked. Joey sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Tori," she said before turning away.

"You're avoiding it." he replied. Joey paused and turned back to him.

"No, Shane, I'm dealing. What more do you want me to say?" She asked. "You were right. Is that what you want to hear?" She asked. "Go on and have yourself a nice pat on the back and let it go," she said. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Come by tomorrow, I'll feel better then and we can talk about this till your heart's content, will that make you happy?" She asked. Shane was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright." He replied. Joey nodded. She went to turn back before pausing and looking back at him for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked. Instead of replying, she simply strode back over to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep and intense kiss. Shane's eyes widened a bit before his hands went around her waist as he responded to the kiss. After a few minutes, Joey slowly pulled away. "What was that for?" Shane asked, catching his breath. Joey looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," she said. "You're probably one of the best thing's that's ever happened to me." Shane smiled softly.

"Ditto," he said. His hands tightened around her waist, holding her closer. "You sure you want me to leave?" He murmured gently. Joey smiled.

"Yeah," she said. Shane frowned.

"Tease," he grumbled. Joey chuckled.

"Maybe so, but you love me anyway," she said. Shane chuckled.

"That I do." He responded huskily. He went to kiss her neck but Joey quickly pulled away.

"Nice try," she smirked. She knew his plan was to try to entice her into asking him to stay. Shane grinned.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" He asked. Joey laughed and shook her head. He sighed. "All right, I guess I should go. Tell the others I'll be back first thing in the morning," he said. Joey nodded.

"Will do," she said. He gave her one last look before turning and walking up the stairs that led to the exit. Once he was gone, Joey's smile faded into a look of grim determination before she turned and walked back to the infirmary. She walked in to see everyone had pretty much stayed where she had left them—Tori was sitting on the med table, Cam was a few steps behind her, and Dustin was by the door. "Hey guys," she said, giving Dustin and Cam a brief smile. "Um, do you think you guys could give me and Tori a minute alone?" She asked. Dustin and Cam nodded.

"Sure." Dustin replied. The two guys walked past Joey and out of the room. Once they were gone she shut the door of the infirmary and went over to Tori.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Tori sighed. "Sorry," Joey said, shaking her head. "Stupid question."

"No, it's okay," Tori said. "I just….I wish I could…….just go back to a few hours ago, before all this happened……and just……not have it happen," she concluded lamely. Joey nodded and sat down beside her.

"Yeah," she said. She took a deep breath. "Listen, I think maybe I should let you and Blake have some time together," she said. Tori looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're still reeling from what happened, but….hiding behind me and letting your fears control you isn't going to make things better." Tori looked down.

"I know….I just….I'm afraid I'll…freak out again," she admitted. Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not like I'm jetting off to the other side of the country," she said with a smile. "I'll just be in the other room. If you start to feel uneasy, I'm just down the hall. I just think maybe Blake's someone you need right now." Tori gave her a suspicious look, which caused Joey to chuckle a bit. "Okay, Shane thought maybe Blake's someone you need right now and made me realize he was right," she corrected. Tori chuckled before lapsing back into her uncertainty and running a hand through her hair.

"I don't even know why I'm so scared. I mean……I know Blake wouldn't do that…..God, I know Cam wouldn't do that, yet I still freaked out."

"What happened to you, it was scary. More than scary," Joey said. "You're allowed to be scared." Tori nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess…trying talking to Blake couldn't hurt," she said. She sighed again. "I just…wish there was something I could do to stop feeling this way." She jumped slightly when she felt Joey's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Maybe there is," she said. Tori looked up at her with a questioning gaze. Joey bit her lip for a second before going on. "Ask Cam to stay here the night, say you're too tired to go home," she said. "And try to get Blake to leave after you guys talk, but if you can't just….don't let him be in the same room with you, okay?"

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

"You said you want to do something, right?" Joey asked. Tori paused a moment before nodding slowly. "All right, well, I have a plan but it can't work if you and Blake bunk up in the same room. Magnesium and hydrochloric acid, remember?" She asked.

"I…..Okay," Tori agreed.

"All right, after everyone falls asleep we'll go," she said before taking her hand off her shoulder and hopping off the table. "I'll tell the guys to get Blake for you," she said as she made her way to the door. She had her hand on the door knob, ready to open it when Tori spoke up.

"Wait, Joey," Tori called after her, making her stop where she stood. Joey kept her back to her as she waited for her to continue. "After everyone goes to sleep, where are we going?" She asked. Joey blinked, her eyes darkening slightly.

"To make him pay," she said lowly.


	17. Girl's Night Out

Tori watched Joey leave, unsure what she meant by that

Tori watched Joey leave, unsure what she meant by that. She was taken from her confusion though, when she heard Joey tell Cam to get Blake and then heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She figured it was Joey going to her room. A few minutes later another door opened and closed before she heard footsteps approaching the infirmary. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a soft. "Can I come in?" Tori took in a shaky breath.

"Yeah." She called back. Blake opened the door and stood there for a moment, staring at her. "Um, Dustin said he was going back to the store to get Marah. He said they'll both be here in the morning if you want," he said nervously, unsure what else to say or do. Tori simply nodded. Blake took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before going to rush to her side.

"Tori I'm so sor-" He stopped when he saw her flinch and shy away from him. Tori sighed and looked down.

"Sorry," she muttered. Blake shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He replied softly.

"It's not you," she insisted. "Just…..um….." She scoffed and looked away, shaking her head. "Sudden movements are kind of…..freaking me out right now, I guess." Blake nodded. He could understand that. From what he had seen of Dill first coming onto her, it had been sudden. "Um, so….how are you doing? I mean….after that guy hit you…" She muttered lamely. Blake looked down and was silent for a minute.

"I'm okay." He replied. Tori nodded.

"Good," she said. She was silent for a moment before continuing. "What were you doing at the beach, anyway?" She asked.

"I went looking for you, figured the beach was the best place to start," he replied. Tori nodded.

"That it would be." She replied. "Why were you looking for me?" She asked. Blake sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not important now," he said.

"No, tell me," Tori requested gently. Blake sighed and went to sit beside her but stopped himself.

"Can I?" He asked. Tori nodded. Blake slowly moved closer and sat on the table, careful not to startle her or sit too close too her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "I just….wanted to talk to you," he said. Tori looked at him.

"About what?" She asked.

"About what happened at Storm Chargers yesterday….our…fight," he explained. He shook his head. "It's really not important," he said. Tori sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"Yeah it is." She replied honestly.

"Not after…..what happened today……" He mumbled. Tori looked away, closing her eyes as tears sprang to them.

"Oh," she said softly. _He doesn't want me anymore_, she thought to herself as a few tears leaked out. _How could he ever want me after what happened? _"I…..maybe you should go," she whispered. Blake raised his eyebrows a bit. After having to sit in Cam's room all that time when all he wanted to do was sit by her side and hold her, there was no part of him that wanted to leave after just being in the room for a few minutes.

"…..You want me to leave?" He asked softly, his voice hurt and a little disappointed.

"Maybe it's for the best...I..."She trailed off. Blake looked down.

"It's because…I….failed you, isn't it?" He whispered the hurt increasing in his tone. Tori's eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked. He snorted a bit to himself.

"The whole……..pummeling Dill on the beach thing……really worked out differently in my head," he muttered. "Guess in the end, I suck as a knight in shining armor," he grumbled.

"No you don't." Tori replied. Blake gave a sardonic chuckle.

"If that were true he wouldn't have had the chance to…." He stopped himself, rubbing his face slightly. "Knights in shining armor rescue the girls they love, not get their ass kicked by the villain and get knocked out by one of his buddies while the villain makes off with the girl," he spat out. Tori looked at him.

"At least you were there... I hate to think what would have..." She trailed off again as more tears started to prick the back of her eyes. Blake shook his head.

"I was useless," he muttered.

"No you weren't," Tori insisted. "It's not like we knew he had buddies there….they snuck up behind you and sucker punched you. It wasn't your fault," she said. She paused a second and wiped at her tears as the things he had been saying replayed in her mind. "Wait, did you say love?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" Blake asked, looking up at her.

"About knights in shining armor…..you said…they rescue girls they love…..not 'loved'," she muttered. Blake stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"You think that because we fought..." He trailed off. Tori looked away.

"It's not that," she said. "You said…..that after what happened today…..it wasn't important…." She said, doing her hardest to hold in a sob. Blake's eyes widened.

"Oh god, Tori, no," he said quickly. "I didn't mean…..Christ, no, I…" He shook his head. He wished he could pull her in his arms and hold her, reassure her, but he wasn't sure that was something she wanted. He clenched his fingers into fists at his side to kill the urge to touch her. "I just meant that….after what happened…..I…." he sighed, giving a soft snort to himself. "I thought me……wanting to make up….would be the last thing you'd want." Tori looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" She whispered. Blake looked down.

"Because," he sighed. "I….wasn't enough to stop that asshole," he muttered. "I tried to be the big gallant hero and it wasn't enough."

"Bla-" Tori began.

"Yeah, okay, fine he played dirty by having his friends sneak up behind me, but….still," he closed his eyes for a second, breathing in slowly before opening them again. "Anyway…I just….I mean, you…….you were hurt…….I don't…..I can't even begin to understand what you're feeling right now….but I'm pretty sure this……us……isn't something you need to deal with right now."

"Blake…you did stop him," Tori sighed. "You and Dustin showed up before he could…." She sighed, not wanting to think about what else could've happened had Dustin and Blake not showed up when they did.

"A little late, though," Blake muttered. "He shouldn't have had the chance to do _anything _to you," he insisted. Tori shook her head.

"I'm not holding it against you... You showed up and saved me." She commented softly. "And if I'm not holding it against you, if I'm not blaming you, you shouldn't blame yourself either," she insisted. Blake gave a wry smile.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Can't help it." Tori looked down for a second and sighed.

"So…you still…I mean…even with what happened…" She let her voice trail off. She knew that what had happened with Dill hadn't been her fault, he had attacked her. She did wish she had done a better job at fighting him off at the beach, or a better job of escaping before he knocked her out, but she even still, she understood it wasn't her fault. At the same time though, she did feel uncertain. Though what had happened hadn't been something she wanted….she still felt dirty and disgusting, repellent even. Though he had implied he loved her, in a present tense, she still felt uncertain and insecure as to what he thought. Blake blinked and slowly looked up at her.

"Tori," he said softly, gazing at her with as much tenderness as he could muster. "I love you," he said plainly, as if to say there was nothing that could dispute that. "There's nothing and no one in this world or any other one for that matter, that could ever make me stop loving you." Tori blinked, whipping at some tears that had slid down before slowly turning toward him, chancing him with a look. "I hate that this….worthless speck of a human being," he bit out, the venomomous feelings he had towards Dill coming out in his voice, "I hate what he did to you….I hate that he hurt you and is making you feel this way….I-" Blake was cut off by Tori springing forward a bit, her lips latching onto his desperately. She threw her arms around his shoulders and used them to pull herself closer to him. Blake blinked, completely caught off guard.

"Whoa, whoa," he muttered against her lips as he slowly put his hands on her arms and gently pulled her away. "What are you doing?" He asked. This whole time she'd given the impression that if he or any guy came even a little too close it would make her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't quite sure how they'd gone from that to now, her practically sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"What does it look like?" She replied before trying to swoop back in and kiss him again, but Blake kept her away.

"Honestly? I have no clue," he said. Tori blinked, looking down.

"So you don't want me, then," she muttered. Blake sighed, closing his eyes.

"I **do** want you," he said. "I just…….don't think **you **really want to be doing **this **right now," he stated.

"And how do you know what I think I want?" She questioned.

"I don't _know_," he said. "I just…well for starters, the fact that when I first went to come over here you looked like you were ready to run away or something……and then to suddenly doing this….Just….I don't think this is something you really want," he reiterated.

"I'm fine," Tori insisted.

"No, you're not," Blake replied gently. "And there's nothing wrong with that," he said. Tori closed her eyes as new tears spilled out. Her head slumped forward as her body practically crumbled into him, her forehead resting against his shoulder. Blake sighed and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"I hate this," she muttered. "I hate…..always knowing that…..if I think back and remember my first time doing….that….it won't be something I…..actually wanted or…..enjoyed," she babbled through her tears. Tori had never gone too far with a guy before. She'd mostly just kissed before. Sure, after things with Blake had started getting more serious there'd be an occasional roaming hand but even then it was never anything below her waist and certainly nothing involving the removal of clothing. The most was maybe one of his hands moving under her shirt and touching her back in the heat of passion, or moving up from her side and brushing past her breast over her shirt. What Dill had done to her hadn't been something she thought she was necessarily ready for yet, before. She gave a snort. "Guess I should just be glad that was the only first memory that he ruined, right?" She muttered sarcastically. Blake simply held her, wishing Dill was there right then so he could rip the bastard limb from limb for what he'd put Tori through.

"Tori," he said softly, "that…it doesn't count," he said. "Like you said, you didn't want it to happen. Your memory of the first time doing that, or anything else, it should be about something you want, and someone you want to experience that with," he said. He felt Tori tighten her hold on him.

"I know..." She trailed off. "But…how am I supposed to not think about it?"

"I'm not saying you don't think about it," Blake said. "You can't forget about it as if nothing ever happened, even if you want to. I just mean that…….stuff like being with someone you care about and experiencing things with them……those are good memories. What Dill did to you….it doesn't fall in the same category as stuff like….your first date or your first kiss….you know?" Tori nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. Blake pulled back a bit, forcing Tori to lift her head off his shoulder and look at him.

"And…..I get that maybe….trying to have a happier memory is something you think you want right now," he said softly, finally understanding why she practically jumped on him before. "But…Tori, if….if we……I mean," he sighed, his cheeks blushing a bit at the prospect of being in such a position with her. He shook his head a bit. "I just mean that…you're still hurting. I don't think you're really ready for that…and any memory you tried to replace right now……really wouldn't be a happy one….you know?" Tori was silent for a few minutes before she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She replied. She closed her eyes for a second and lowered her head. "This…doesn't feel scary," she muttered gently, partly to herself. Aside from her initial clinging to Dustin when he and Blake showed up earlier, which had been brought on by wave after wave of relief, she'd been afraid of having any bodily contact with the guys, as evidenced by the difficulty she had with Cam checking her wound. Rationally, she knew they wouldn't hurt her like that, she knew they weren't Dill, but she couldn't dismiss her feelings. Having Joey there holding her hand when Cam was tending to her wound had helped because she felt safe in knowing she wasn't the only girl in the room anymore. She chastised herself for feeling unsafe while she was the only girl in the room, reminding herself that the guys were all her friends who cared about her and would never put her through something so terrible like Dill, but she couldn't help it. And now, here she'd been sitting in Blake's arms for the past few minutes and she didn't feel scared anymore. She didn't feel like she wanted to bolt out of his arms that very second. Blake smiled; glad to see she was starting to feel a little better.

"That's good," he told her gently. Tori sighed in his arms. She wished she could stay that way forever, but what Joey had said before came back into her mind. She knew eventually she'd have to get out of this embrace, no matter how good and safe or good it felt.

--

After Hunter had taken his time 'talking to the babies', he and Summer had made love. He at first was hesitant, worrying that doing that would somehow hurt the babies but Summer, who's 'in the mood-ness' had only been increased by Hunter's actions, assured him that it was fine and it would be another few months before it could become a problem. The idea that she was referring to them in a future state of mind like that, as if implicating she intended on them still doing that for months to come, gave him a happy, calm sort of feeling and couldn't do anything but want to be with her. But, even with her assurance, Hunter made sure to be slow, careful, just in case anything frantic did in fact hurt his children. Afterwards, Summer lay in his arms, her head on his chest as he stared at the window, watching the sun as it finished setting while running a hand through her hair.

"Hunter?" She asked after they'd been lying there for a while.

"Hmm?" He responded, his eyes still staring out the window.

"You okay? You're being way too quiet," she said.

"I'm okay," he replied distantly. "Just thinking."

"About?" She asked. Hunter didn't reply. Summer sighed, her fingers lightly tracing small circles on his chest. "I'll stay, if you want me to," she said after a while in a tiny voice. Hunter finally turned his head and looked at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Summer bit her lip before slowly nodding on his chest. Hunter eyed her carefully for a moment. "What brought this on?" He asked. Summer sighed.

"I hated this….fighting with you, not being with you….I just….I love you Hunter. You're amazing, you get me….I don't want to fight with you anymore….I don't want to hurt you again," she said. Hunter thought about this for a moment, considering her words and turning them over in his head. It was tempting. She had basically laid this at his feet. She wouldn't leave. It was what he'd wanted all this time. She wanted to stay for him. "You're quiet again," Summer pointed out.

"Sorry," Hunter said. He sighed. "You've got to be a little clear here, Summer. Are you saying you'd stay because you don't want to be apart, or because you want to make me happy?" He asked.

"Is there a difference?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," Hunter replied. "If you stay because you don't want to be apart….well, that's something **you **want. If you stay for me, just so we don't fight….that's not necessarily staying because you want to; it's staying because **I **want you to." Summer was quiet. In her not responding, Hunter got an idea what her real motives were. _What are you doing? _He asked himself. _She's giving you the power to say whether she stays or goes. Why the hell are you questioning it?! Just smile, take it, and tell her to stay here! _He sighed, as another thought slid into his mind, arguing the previous one. _Because, _his mind reasoned, h_ow can you be worthy of being the guy she gives up what she wants for…if you actually let her give up her wants? _Both parties involved were quiet for some time before Hunter spoke. "No." He commented. Summer tilted her head up and looked at Hunter.

"What?" She questioned. Hunter shook his head.

"I'm not going to be **that **guy," he said.

"What guy?" Summer asked.

"The guy who convinces the girl he loves to give up everything she wants for him. And for what? So a few years from now, you can hate me?" He asked.

"Hunter, I could never hate you," Summer reasoned. Hunter sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"You would. Sure, things would be great for a while, but one day, you'll ponder about the what-ifs. You'll ask yourself what would've happened if you had gone to New York instead of staying here with me. And then, after wondering that for a while, you'll start to wish you had gone to New York. Your mind will go back to this moment, when I told you to stay, and hate me for saying it. So, I'm not going to say it," he concluded. "Besides…it's kind of a double edged sword, don't you think? I mean, you're basically saying I'm a good enough reason to stay because you love me. Well, would I really be deserving of that love if I let you stay for me?" Summer chuckled.

"You make it sound like that old saying," she said.

"What old saying?" He asked.

"There's some old saying……for girls…….uhm….crap," she muttered, trying to remember exactly it went. "Something about the guys who make you cry aren't worth your tears, and the one who truly is worth the tears, would never make you cry," she explained.

"Ah," Hunter said. "Yeah, I guess it's like that," he said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. Summer nodded. "Why…I mean…not counting going there for a week to talk to some wakeboarding folks….Why New York…as a permanent thing? I mean, is it just for school? Because, I mean there's great schools here……I'm not saying I'm talking you out of going, I just want to know why. Why did this come up right when we found out about the babies?" Summer was quiet for a long moment.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. Summer sighed.

"I was scared," she said softly. "I still am scared," she replied.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of….not having help…with the babies," she said. Hunter's eyes went wide.

"Summer, I…I don't know what would make you think I'd abandon you, but I swear-"

"No, no," Summer said quickly. "I don't mean to say that I thought I'd be like some single unwed mother stereotype or something….I just…." She sighed. "I don't know how to be a mom," she finally said, as if it was some horrible deep dark secret. "I…I just thought that…if I was just a phone call away from my grandparents….they'd help me….keep me from screwing up too badly." Hunter was silent for a while before speaking.

"I see..." He trailed off softly.

"I mean, I was just a kid when my mom and dad died…I don't exactly have much of an example of being a parent…sure, I've got Carmen and Taheaira, but that's not the same." She stopped; remembering who exactly it was she was talking to. "Oh man, that was insensitive of me….I mean…you were even younger than I was when your parents…" She sighed. Hunter ran his hand along her back.

"Don't worry about it...And I think I understand where you're coming from." He replied.

"You do?" Summer asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit. "When I found out we were going to be parents…I was happy, really happy, but man I was definitely scared out of my mind."

"Really?" Summer asked. Hunter hadn't voiced any fears to her, so this was news to her. Granted, she hadn't voiced her fears to him either, so it wasn't too shocking that he'd kept his fears to himself initially.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I just had all these fears going through my mind, like….god, what if I'm not good enough for these kids? What if I can't give them a good enough life?" He was quiet for a second before going on. "Can I tell you why it freaked me out so much when you said you wanted to leave? Why I got so angry and wanted you to stay?"

"I thought your reasons were pretty clear," she replied. "I mean…you love me, they're your kids, and you don't want us across the country." Hunter nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "But it's more than that," he said. Summer was silent, letting him continue. "My parents adopted me before I can even remember. I have no memory about my biological parents or any other family. I just…when I found out I was going to be a dad, a real, biological, dad……I guess it just….got in this huge mindset of finally having someone who was tied to me by blood." He paused. "Don't get me wrong, I love Blake and I loved our parents, and I don't think us not being biologically related effected our closeness at all….It's just…..okay, it's complicated," he said. "Anyway, when you said you wanted to go…..I just……I got scared….like this part of me, this thing I'd created…..was being taken away," he said.

"Oh, Hunter…" Sumer said, sitting up to look at him. "I never meant to make you feel that way, I swear," she said. Hunter nodded and reached up, stroking her cheek before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know," he said. He pulled her back down into his arms. "I know," he repeated, kissing the crown of her head. Summer sighed.

"Man, a lot of this drama could've been avoided had we actually talked about these things, calmly, in the first place," she muttered. Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. The two fell into a silence again, just lying together in each other's arms. Hunter went back to looking out the window, stroking her hair. Summer frowned. She'd begun to not like those moments. She didn't like them being quiet. It made her think he was having doubts about them being together again. She knew he wasn't, but the quiet left her nothing but to think that. She smirked a bit to herself, coming up with an idea. She'd always be amused by freaked out Hunter before. Whenever she'd say or do something that'd throw him for a total loop and he'd sputter or stammer for a while, it made her giggle. She'd definitely rather that then the quiet, so she figured she'd use the old standby tool to make him freak out.

"Ya know, maybe we should get married," she said, her tone light and flippant.

"Hmm, yeah," he said. Summer's eyebrows rose and she quickly sat up.

"What?!" She exclaimed, shocked. Hunter blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"I just said 'maybe we should get married' and you said 'yeah'……what the hell?" She demanded. "Aren't you the same guy who before, every time I made a joke about getting married would get all pale and freaked out?" Hunter paused for a moment, thinking.

"I guess….I'm not freaked out by it anymore," he muttered to himself. He looked away for a moment, thinking about something before quickly sitting up and pulling his boxers on frantically.

"There we go," Summer said. "Finally, some normal freaking out." Hunter shook his head and pulled her into a quick kiss before getting out of bed.

"Stay here," he said as he jogged out of the room.

"What…..Hunter, where are you going?" She called after him. She sat there for a while as she heard him jog down the stairs, then nothing for a while. "Hunter?" She called. A few minutes later she heard him running back up the stairs and coming in the room with something in his hand and a wide smile on his face. Summer gave him a confused look. "What's going on?" She asked. Hunter went to the bed, but instead of getting back in bed next to her, he kneeled down on the floor beside the bed, taking her hand in his.

"I love you," he said. Summer donned a confused smile.

"I love you too," she replied. Hunter grinned before he leaned up and kissed her. "Okay, Hunter," she said, "you're starting to freak me out, what's up?" She asked. Hunter shifted a bit before lifting his arm up and putting it up on the bed, showing what he had in his hand--It was a small wooden box that fit in the palm of his hand with the Thunder Academy insignia on it. Summer blinked and looked at the box. She ran her hand over the soft wood, her fingers tracing over the insignia. "What is it?" She questioned. He loosened his hold on the box and let her pick it up in her hands as she got a closer look at it through the moonlight shining in the otherwise dark room.

"Open it," Hunter said in a gentle whisper. Summer looked at him before looking back at the box. She slowly opened it to reveal a diamond ring sticking up, securely nestled in a felt holder. Summer's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at it. The ring was beautiful, glittering as the moon light hit it. The diamond was moderately sized, not too garish but not small, with small jewels surrounding it in the setting.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"Um, I could be wrong, but I think it's a ring," Hunter replied smartly. Summer shot him a glance.

"Smartass." She commented. Hunter laughed and took the box from her, holding open towards her. "Hunter…" Summer breathed as she fully understood what he was doing.

"I should probably do this the right way," he amended with a soft smirk. "Summer Jones," he said gently, staring into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Summer's eyes widened as he slowly began to take the ring out of the box. Summer stared at him.

"Hunter….I…….Are you sure?" She asked. Hunter stopped and stared at her for a moment. "I just mean……yes, we love each other and….the babies……but it's not like we've been together for a long time. Are you sure you want to do this?" Hunter reached over and took hold of her hand.

"Summer," he said, his voice soft yet firm and sure at the same time, "I've never been surer of anything before in my life. I wasn't even half as sure as I am now when Blake and I decided to join the others." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her palm. His words and the gentle kiss brought tears to Summer's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, just so surprised and caught in the moment. Hunter smiled and turned her hand, ready to slide the ring on her finger.

"So….?" He said expectantly, waiting for her answer. Summer's eyes widened before blinking a bit and wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Oh," she said, chuckling a bit. "Yes," she said before leaning in and kissing him. "A thousand times yes," she whispered against his lips. Hunter grinned before quickly sliding the ring on her finger before quickly getting back on the bed where the two met in a heated kiss before settling back in bed in the same position as before except now, Summer was staring at the ring in wonder and Hunter couldn't take his eyes off her even if the house were to catch on fire.

"I can't….I can't believe you bought a ring…with us fighting…" She said softly. Hunter chuckled a bit.

"Well, as much as I wish I could say I was that romantic," he chuckled. "It was my mom's engagement ring," he said. Summer blinked and looked up at him.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered. "And it is romantic," she said. Hunter smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before she settled back down with her head on his chest. "Well," she said, smirking a bit. "Coming over to talk things over with you today….certainly turned out better than I was expecting," she giggled. Hunter laughed. "So…who's going to tell Blake he has to move out?" She asked. "Cause, as much as your brother may be a dear friend…..I don't know, us being married and him here might be awkward."

"Who said we'd be living here?" Hunter asked. Summer looked up at him.

"Oh," she said, shrugging. "Sorry, just assumed….But yeah, I guess we'd need more room with the twins…." She mumbled to herself. "Okay, so should we start looking at the classifieds tomorrow?" She asked. Hunter smiled and pulled her closer.

"Yeah," he said. "Do you know of any way to find the New York classifieds?" He asked, with a barely contained smirk. Summer's eyes widened and she quickly sat up, looking at him.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered, shocked. Hunter simply grinned.

"You heard me," he replied. Summer blinked a bit.

"Okay…and just so I'm not….misunderstanding….you are suggesting that we live in New York….together, right?" She said. Hunter chuckled and sat up as well.

"Yes, I do believe that's what I'm suggesting," he said. His face grew serious for a second. "But under one condition," he said. Summer was too stunned to speak so simply gestured for him to continue. "You go for a week to do your wakeboard business, come back, and as far as making a permanent move to the big apple—we wait until after Lothor's taken care of…..and if that's……a while, than at least until after the babies are born. Is that okay with you?" He asked. Summer was silent for a few minutes, mulling over the condition. Finally she turned and looked at Hunter, nodding.

"Deal." She replied. She tilted her head and regarded him for a second. "What brought on the change of heart?" She asked.

"Going to New York, this is something you want…..and I love you…..I intend to make it my life's mission to give you what you want and make you happy," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I also intend to make it my life's mission to be wherever it is you go in this world," he joked softly. "So if New York is where you want to go, then New York is where I want to be." Summer closed her eyes as a fresh batch of tears entered her eyes. "Besides," he added, "you're right, we have no idea how to be parents, so maybe having your grandparents not too far away would be a good idea. I mean, as much as I respect Sensei and he's wise and everything……getting parenting advice from a talking guinea pig……..whether or not he's really a human trapped in a guinea pig's form……is just plain weird," he chuckled. Summer laughed.

"Yeah, it would," she said. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're amazing," she whispered. Hunter smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied. Summer rolled her eyes.

"You're also just a little cocky." She commented jokingly. Hunter grinned.

"Hey, you've never seemed to have a problem with how 'cocky' I am," he teased. That got him a light slap on his arm. Hunter just laughed and placed a kiss on Summer's forehead. Summer sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked in all seriousness. "I mean…what about all the stuff you said….Blake and our friends and all that…"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to have a sofa bed on hand for whenever Uncle Blake or the others come to visit us and the twins," Hunter replied. He rubbed her back gently. "Come on," he said. "Let's get some sleep. It's getting late and you need your rest," he urged. Summer nodded against his chest and the two settled back under the covers before getting back into their previous embrace. They were about to drift off to sleep when Summer giggled. "What?" Hunter asked.

"It's nothing….just expecting an 'I told you so' from Larissa tomorrow," she said. Hunter furrowed his brows in confusion but decided not to ask and simply held her closer.

--

Tori stared up at the ceiling in Marah's bedroom. After sitting in Blake's arms for a while, she asked Cam if she could stay over, claiming she didn't have the energy to go home. Cam of course agreed and let her take Marah's room. Blake had offered to lay with her but she declined the offer, saying she just wanted to be alone. This wasn't a total lie. As much as being in Blake's arms felt good, after what Dill had done, she wasn't sure she was ready to be in the same bed as a man, not even Blake. Blake had seemed hesitant to leave which resulted in Cam offering up his bedroom to the Navy Ranger saying he'd sleep in one of the cots in the infirmary. Blake tried to say he could sleep in the infirmary but Cam simply shook his head, giving a soft smile to his friend and told Blake he deserved to sleep in a real bed after the day he'd had. Blake decided not to fight it and the three rangers all went off to their separate sleeping quarters for the night, which now left Tori lying awake on Marah's bed, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

It was a little after midnight when Tori heard a bedroom door open and close, before the sound of slow and careful footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Tori sat up as she heard the footsteps get closer to the door to room she was in before hearing the doorknob slowly turn. Tori squinted as she saw a dark figure slowly open the door and walk in. She couldn't make out who it was in the darkened room, plus she could see the figure was dressed in dark clothes which made it blend in the darkness even easier. Even though rationally, Tori new that she was in Ninja Opts, a safe place that no one other than her friends could get into, having some dark figure in the room like that unnerved her so she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp to reveal Joey standing there, covered head to toe in her ninja training gear. Joey pulled at the headgear so her face was no longer covered and looked at Tori.

"You got your training uniform?" She asked. Tori stared at her for a moment, unsure what was going on and shook her head.

"No…But I think Cam and Sensei keep extras for Dustin, Shane and me around somewhere," she said. Joey nodded.

"Go get it," she said. Tori got up from the bed and peered at Joey.

"Joey, it's the middle of the night, can you just give me some explanation on what's going on here?" She asked. "Why do we need our training uniforms?"

"I told you, we're going to make him pay," Joey replied. "And unless you want him to get a good look at who you are while you're kicking his ass, I suggest you go get yourself a training uniform." Tori blinked and stared at Joey, surprised, for a good while before speaking.

"What?" She asked. Joey rolled her eyes.

"You said you wished there was something you could do. Well, what's better than good ole fashioned revenge, hmm?" Joey said. Tori blinked again, as her mind processed what Joey was saying. "He hurt you, so now you hurt him back," Joey added, trying to coax the blue ranger into action. "You want to make him pay for what he did to you, don't you?" Tori bit her lip.

"Well, yeah……but….Shouldn't we get the guys? For backup…and-"

"The last thing you need right now is to hide behind the guys," Joey replied sharply. "Are you a wind ninja or a wimpy ninja?" She asked. "That ass hurt you, took away your power to fight, and you need to get it back." Joey sighed, her gaze softening. "Don't worry," she said gently. "I won't let him hurt you again." Tori stared at her for a moment before realizing she had a point, and besides, thinking back to how Blake had been throwing Dill around the place like a rag doll when he and Dustin rescued her……there was nothing more in this world that she wanted than to have a crack at Dill herself.

"Okay," she finally said. The two quietly snuck out of the room and walked into the back of the base, where Tori found the closet where Sensei kept the extra uniforms. After some feeling around, she was able to find a set of hers and quickly changed into it. The two girls pulled up the headgear to hide their faces before streaking out of Opts. Within minutes they arrived outside Dill's house and crouched down behind his parked car.

"This his place?" Joey asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. She peered at the house. Aside from the front door having a crack down the middle from when Blake or Dustin had kicked it in earlier, the house looked normal, unthreatening. It made her shiver slightly, knowing the same could be applied to the house's owner. Dill had looked unthreatening and normal, safe, but looks had been deceiving. "He might not even be home," Tori pointed out, noticing that all the lights were turned off and there seemed to be no life inside of it.

"Well, we'll just have to go in and see, don't you think?" Joey replied. And before Tori knew it, Joey was stalking towards the front door and she was following her. Joey walked up on the porch and turned the doorknob and the both of them watched as it opened easily. "Shall we?" Joey said before walking in, with Tori at her heels. Within seconds they crept to the bedroom, where Dill was, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Upon seeing him, seeing the man that had kidnapped her and touched her against her will, all of Tori's uncertainties vanished. She felt some fear as the memory of earlier that very day came to her mind, but that was soon replaced by fury. How could he just be lying there, sleeping peacefully, after what he'd put her through. "That him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Tori replied venomously. Joey stalked over to beside the bed as Tori went to the other side. Once the two girls stood on either side, Joey kicked the bed, jarring Dill awake.

"Hmm, huh…..what?" Dill muttered tiredly as he turned onto his back.

"Wakey wakey, Dilly," Joey said. Dill opened his eyes and looked up to see two dark, masked figures standing over him.

"Wha.." He said, his eyes going wide. "Who…….who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Tori growled before reaching down and grabbing the front of his shirt. She roughly pulled him off the bed, propelling him off of the foot of the bed and onto the floor where he quickly scrambled up to his feet. Dill stared at them for a moment.

"What do you want?"

"You did something very bad today," Joey said in a mock sweet tone. "We're here to make you pay for it," she said. Dill blinked, trying to think of how to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"I…..there's money……in my wallet….take it, it's yours.…" He stammered, scared out of his wits. "I can get it…" He said, gesturing to his jeans that were at the corner of the room. He took a step towards them but Tori rushed at him, her fist quickly connecting with his right eye with such force that it sent him sprawling out of the bedroom door, where he landed on his back in the hallway. He slowly pushed himself up.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed. Tori stalked over to him and slammed her foot against his chest, knocking him back down. She kept her foot there, pinning him at her feet.

"What's wrong, Dilly?" She sneered. "Can't take a good beating?" Dill grabbed her foot and shoved her off of him, making her stumble back a bit as he quickly got up to his feet and ran out the front door, making his way his car. He had just gotten the driver's side door opened and went to get in before Joey appeared before him and kicked the door shut right on his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dill screamed, tears coming to his eyes as the edge of the door crushed his hand.

"Uh uh," Joey playfully chastised. "No running away yet, the fun's just starting." She let go of the door and roughly grabbed his shoulder before tossing him on the ground before Tori who was making her way down the porch steps. Dill cradled his hurt hand close to his chest as he looked fearfully between the two.

"Please…" He sobbed out. "Don't…" His words were cut off by Tori's foot catching him under his chin and knocking him on his back.

"Don't what?" Tori bit out. "Something tells me 'please don't' isn't something you yourself adhere to, so I don't think that's going to save you now, Dilly."

"What did I ever do to you!?" Dill cried. Tori opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself, fearing her intended response would give her identity away.

"Let's just say I feel the same way as the Power Rangers do when it comes to kidnapping and trying to rape girls," she snarled. Dill snorted.

"I wasn't trying to rape her... She was asking for it!" He cried. Tori's eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Uh oh," Joey's amused voice came from where she was leaning against his car, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the scene before her. "Ya really shouldn't have said that," she said. Dill looked at her before looking back at Tori.

"Asking for it?" Tori growled. She gripped him by his hair and forcibly pulled him to his feet. Once he was up, she raised his knee and slammed it against his stomach. Dill groaned and went to fall back down but Tori's grip on his hair kept him up on his feet. "You're a disgusting pig if you think she was asking for it!" She screamed. She threw him towards the porch steps, where he landed face first. A crack filled the air as his nose connected with the surface and broke. He groaned and turned to his side, holding a hand over his bleeding nose.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

"Oh, I thought you were mister big strong man," Tori said sardonically. She got closer and delivered a sharp kick to his stomach. "Mister big strong man, getting beat up by a girl," she sneered. Dill slowly crawled up to his feet. "Or, what, you can't fight unless it's catching someone by surprise?" She said. She went to punch him only to have Dill take his hand off his nose and grab her wrist before she could make contact.

"Shows what you know, bitch," he growled before using his other hand to slap her hard and knocking her down. Over by the car, Joey blinked as images of how Lothor attacked her mother filled her head. Tori grunted as she fell to the ground and looked up at him. Suddenly she felt her fear come back to her. The upper hand had been taken from her and she felt powerless. He sneered down at her. "Not so tough anymore, huh?" He said. Tori tried to back away but was frozen by her own fear as she watched Dill's uninjured hand reel back to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. The air was then filled with the sound of something soaring through it before hitting its target, which was then followed by a loud, agonized scream. Tori opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There she saw Dill pinned to one of the columns beside the porch steps by a sie that had cut through his hand and impaled him, hitting the column and keeping him in place.

"Don't you dare touch her," came an angry growl. Tori looked over to see Joey standing behind her.

"Oh god," Tori whispered. Seeing Dill there, blood spilling from his hand down to his wrist, it shocked her senses back to her.

"Are you okay?" She heard Joey ask. Tori looked up at her and gave a slow nod before slowly getting up.

"You……you brought weapons," Tori said, it was supposed to be a question but her astonished tone was so flat it came out more like a statement. "…Why?"

"It's a good thing I did," Joey replied. Dill simply gave out agonized sobs as he tried to pull the weapon out of his hand but it was securely stuck in the wood.

"Oh god," he sobbed. "Oh god."

"Shut up!" Joey snarled. Tori simply watched on, too shocked to say anything until she felt something metal being pressed into her hand. "Finish it." Tori blinked and looked down to see Joey giving her the second sie of the set.

"What?" She gasped out. Joey looked at her.

"You heard me," she said. Tori looked back at Dill, who was watching them, fear and pain shining in his eyes. As she watched him in his current state, weak, helpless, powerless to their will….She couldn't help pity him. It was eerie. He had made her feel weak and powerless so reversing their roles should've made her feel good, but it didn't. It made her feel sick.

"No," she said, taking a step back and shaking her head. "That……that's…….We've done enough," she said before turning away and going to walk away. Joey's eyes widened before she turned and went after her.

"Enough?" She hissed. "Nothing's enough for this scum," she said. She reached over and snatched the sie from her. "Fine, I'll do it," she said as she went to go back to him. Tori quickly spun back around and grabbed Joey's arm, stopping her.

"No," she said firmly. She looked at Joey and lowered her voice so Dill could not hear them. "Joey, that's it. We made him pay; he's hurt, let's just go." Joey gave her an incredulous look.

"It's not enough!" She snarled. "He hurt you, he forced himself on you, he needs to die," she said before snatching her hand back and going to go to Dill. Tori sprinted to be in front of her, blocking her path to Dill and stopping her.

"No," she said. "That's not……that's going too far," she said. Joey stared at her for a second before her gaze softened.

"I get it, mom," she said, causing Tori's eyes to widen in confusion. "I get it, you still love him, but he hurt you, he has to pay." She brushed past Tori and took a few steps towards Dill before Tori quickly spun around and grabbed her arm again. Joey stopped and looked at her.

"Joey," Tori said. "Who is that?" She asked carefully. Joey gave her an odd look before looking back at Dill. She froze at what she saw. In her mind, it had been Lothor who she had aimed her sie at and pinned to the column. In her mind, it was Lothor she was going to kill. But she wasn't seeing Lothor anymore.

"I….Wha….I don't understa-" Her voice was cut off by a pained groan as she dropped the sie and wrapped her arms around herself before falling to her knees. Tori's eyes widened as she kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Joey squeezed her eyes shut.

"Apparently," she muttered through her pain, "murderous intent makes Fire a little worried that the darkness is winning." Tori stared at her for a moment, unsure what that meant at first before figuring she was having one of her episodes.

"Now?" She asked, astonished. She looked up at Dill who was watching them. She looked back at Joey. "Stay here," she said.

"Really not a problem now," Joey grunted as another wave of pain hit her. Tori got to her feet and went to Dill. His eyes widened with fear as she approached. She grabbed hold of his shoulders before slamming her knee into his groin. As much as she did pity him and didn't want to kill him, it didn't mean that she didn't hate him for what he did to her. Dill groaned as Tori then pulled the sie out of the column and his hand, making him crumble to the ground. Once he was down, she crouched down beside him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Unless you want us to come back and finish what we started, you get your ass to the police and tell them everything you did, understood?" She growled. Dill gave a quick nod. Tori let him go and stood back up before pocketing the sie and going back over to Joey where she pocketed the other sie and gently helped Joey to her feet. "Come on, we need to get you back to Opts," she whispered. Joey shook her head.

"Something tells me being in the same building as your boyfriend in the middle of an episode might not be a good idea," Joey gasped out. Tori sighed and nodded.

"All right," she said, as she figured another place to take her before streaking away with her. Within seconds, the two landed on the beach. Joey collapsed onto the sand and tore off her headgear before ripping the top of her ninja uniform off her, trying to rid herself as much of the leather material, which wasn't at all helping to ease her fever, as she could. "Come on," Tori said, taking hold of her arm. She pulled Joey back to her feet and helped her walk to the shore line as the small waves rolled in before them. She kept walking until the two of them were waist deep in the ocean. She looked to the oncoming waves and narrowed her eyes, focusing her powers to create a large wave. She tightened her hold on Joey and brought the wave closer to them before it crashed over them. Once the wave passed them, Tori struggled to keep a hold on Joey, who was limply lying against her, coughing. "Better?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Joey mumbled. The two stayed in the water as more waves rolled past them for another ten minutes as Joey got her strength back before slowly walking back to the beach, over to where Joey's headgear and shirt lay. The two collapsed into sitting positions on the sand and Tori ripped off her own headgear, letting her hair, which had somehow managed to get wet regardless of wearing the head covering in the water, fall down her shoulder. Joey sighed and leaned back, lying on the sand and letting the night air further cool her bare skin. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Tori asked. "Cooling you off, or stopping you from becoming a killer?" Joey sighed.

"Both, I guess," she muttered. The two were silent as Joey stared up at the sky, idly moving some wet hair off her forehead while Tori stared at her. "I can feel them, you know," Joey said after a moment.

"Feel what?" Tori asked. Joey sighed as her eyes shifted to look up at her.

"Your eyes. You're looking at me like you're half expecting me to grow a second head or something."

"Well, given what's happened so far, that would be but so shocking," Tori replied. Joey rolled her eyes.

"That's being a bit dramatic, isn't it?" Joey asked as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Tori gave her an incredulous look.

"You ran a weapon through a guy's hand……and I'm being dramatic?"

"Technically force ran the sie through his hand, not me…….I just happened to have put a hell of a lot of force behind it when I threw it," she replied. Tori narrowed her eyes. "Okay, sorry bad joke," Joey said. "Don't act like he didn't deserve it," Joey said after a while. Tori sighed and looked out to the crashing waves.

"I don't know," she replied. "All I know is you took things too far," she said. Joey scoffed.

"You didn't seem to be having a lousy time when you were beating the crap out of him," Joey pointed out.

"Knocking him around and trying to kill him are two totally different things," Tori hissed. "You went too far."

"I was just trying to help," Joey replied giving a small shrug. Tori looked at her.

"Yeah? Help who?" She asked. Joey blinked and gave her a confused look.

"Well, I certainly wasn't trying to help Dill," she snorted. "Who do you think I was trying to help?"

"I honestly don't know," Tori said.

"You!" Joey cried.

"Well unless 'mom' is some kooky new nickname you've got for me, I kind of doubt that," Tori snapped back. Joey blinked and quickly looked away. Her body language instantly changed from carefree if not a little annoyed to nervous, as if this now was the last place in the world she wanted to be. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped one arm around them while her other hand nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You called me 'mom'," Tori said. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You called me mom, said something about me still loving him and he had to pay. My guess is you weren't talking about Dill in that moment." Joey shook her head and went about gathering her shirt and headgear with shaky hands.

"We should head back to opts," she said, hoping to change the subject. She went to get up from the sand but Tori quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Not yet," Tori insisted. "You've got some explaining to do and we're not going anywhere until I've got some answers." Joey sighed, realizing there was no way out of this and settled back on the sand.

"Fine," she said softly. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was it you wanted to kill?" Tori asked without missing a beat. "It wasn't Dill, I know that much." Joey gave a sharp sardonic chuckle.

"Who do you think?" She asked, giving Tori a sideways glance. Tori stared at her for a moment before what Joey had said all those months ago when they were stuck on that island came back to her.

"The guy who hurt your mother," Tori finally said, understanding.

"Yup," Joey said. Tori sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. Joey gave her a look.

"Okay, now I'm the one who's confused. Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"I should've figured it out," Tori explained. "I guess I kind of just…forgot about you telling us all about…….."

"Me seeing my mother get raped in a dream?" Joey cut in. "Yeah, I can see how that might slip someone's mind."

"Well, it's not like you've talked a whole lot about it since then so I'm sorry, but yes for a moment it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind," Tori replied. Joey opened her mouth to say something, snap back that she had talked about it but stopped herself. This wasn't Shane, or even Cam. As far as Tori herself knew, the subject had never been mentioned again.

"Right," Joey said after a moment.

"It makes sense," Tori said. "I mean….you probably saw me and just…saw your mom, right?" Tori asked. Joey rolled her eyes.

"You and Shane think too much alike," she muttered.

"I get it now…why Dill sort of became your target," Tori went on, disregarding Joey's comment. "I mean, you don't know who attacked your mom so any one would've worked." Joey raised her eyebrows a bit and quickly looked away. _That's not quite true, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's it," Joey said. "Shall we go?" She asked. Tori looked at her and went to nod when a thought struck her.

"Wait," she said as she thought back to what Joey had said. "……What you said…..Your mom loved the guy………but……..how could you know that? I mean, you….." She paused. "You know who your father is, don't you?" She finally concluded as all the pieces came together in her head. Joey flinched a bit as the idea of running away seemed very inviting at that moment. She looked at Tori.

"What?" She asked. She gave a forced chuckle. "Yeah, I wish," she said. "Don't you think if I knew who he was I'd be out looking for him?" Tori tilted her head.

"Not if you've already found him," she replied.

"Even so, I wouldn't be using some random guy as a therapeutic substitution if I knew who hurt my mother," Joey insisted, hoping Tori would let it go. "I'd be going after the real McCoy. So, since I'm not doing that, obviously I-"

"Who is it, Joey?" Tori cut into her rambling, not believing a single word of it. Joey blinked before glaring at Tori.

"Look, you and I aren't exactly best friends, so just drop it, okay?" She snapped. "Let's just go," she muttered before getting up to her feet and grabbing her things before going to walk off the beach. Tori climbed up to her feet.

"Okay, so, what time tomorrow morning should I tell the others about all of this?" She asked, her tone nonchalant. Joey froze and turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, the others should know about what happened tonight, right?" She asked. "Every single detail, I mean," she added, quirking an eyebrow for effect as her tone held a certain smirking quality to it.

"If you think the others should know about what Dill did to you, that's your call," Joey said with a shrug.

"And everything else?" Tori asked. Joey crossed her arms.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked, her tone very close to hissing. Tori put up her hands in an innocent gesture.

"Blackmail? No." She paused. "Oh, so you don't want Shane and the others to hear about our little adventure? Right, sorry, sneaking out of opts after lights out should've been a clue to that," she said.

"Cut the sarcasm, Blondie," Joey bit out. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, yes, I know exactly who my father is," she said, sighing again.

"Kind of figured that," Tori said.

"Look, I'll tell the rest of you guys in due time, just not now, okay?" Joey said.

"The rest of us?" Tori asked. "…….So someone knows?" Joey rolled her eyes, cursing herself for yet again being caught due to her big fat mouth.

"Shane, Cam and Sensei," Joey muttered after a moment. "I want to tell the rest of you guys……..but not until I can be in the same room with everyone without being a safety hazard."

"Why the big secret?" Tori asked. "I mean," she continued, shrugging. "It's just some guy, right?" Joey sighed.

"Just drop it, Tor," she said through clenched teeth.

"I mean, I know……he raped your mom……..so it's not just 'some guy'……..He's a monster," Joey gave a snort.

"You ain't kidding," Joey said. Tori blinked.

"And this monster….has something to do with your element?" Tori asked. Joey looked at her sharply.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"When your episode started……you said something about the Fire……so……something's going on there……I'm just figuring it has to do with everything else." Tori paused. "Whoa, wait, was it……was it another sensei…who hurt your mom?" She asked. Joey sighed.

"Not quite," she said.

"Well, what does that mean?" Tori asked. Joey sighed, looking away.

"He was a ninja student…..but boy cut out before he could graduate to sensei status, I suppose." Tori stood back, starring at Joey as her mind replayed everything that'd happened. Her mind went back to what Joey had said when she had crumpled to her knees midst her episode. She said something about Fire and darkness. Tori knew darkness wasn't an element that was teachable in ninja academies, so that provided no help in figuring out who this mystery attacker had been. Tori blinked as she soon felt all the factors pointing to one impossible conclusion. It was downright laughable, in fact, she did laugh.

"It's not Lothor, is it?" She kidded, laughing. Joey's gaze snapped up to her and Tori was met with a pair of wide eyes, which instantly stopped Tori's laughter as her own eyes widened. She had expected Joey to join in on the laugh or roll her eyes, maybe even insult her for saying something so awful. Never did she expect to see Joey staring at her with a deer in headlights sort of look. "Whoa," Tori said, "Joey that was just a joke." Joey's face seemed to have a sort of twitch as she forced herself out of her shocked state.

"A joke," she muttered. She looked down and gave a harsh laugh. "Really funny," she said. "Yeah, Lothor's my dad. It's hilarious." She looked up. "Could you imagine that? I mean……that'd be pretty crazy, right?"

"Crazy would be an understatement," Tori replied. Joey nodded.

"Yeah," Joey muttered. "I mean, that'd have me just…..so freaked out, wouldn't it?" She wondered out loud. "Pretty ashamed, I'd probably not want anyone to know, right? Oh, and of course, there's just the constant wondering you know…….the internal question—nurture versus nature—if I'm anything like him, ya know, if he were my father." Tori stared at her for a moment as she stood there and listened to her go on. There was something unnerving about her tone, the harsh, almost sardonic chuckles coming out of her, everything. "And, of course, this whole wondering if I'm anything like him….that probably comes to a head whenever something bad happened, right? Like…any missteps or accidents………things that would make me so scared of turning out just like him. Like….oh, I don't know, pushing my best friend down a flight of stairs…….or trying to kill some guy because the situation mirrors the one dear old daddy put my mom in?" Tori watched on with complete and utter shock as Joey finished speaking, her arms across her chest and her head tilted to the side as she glared at the blue ranger. "Yeah, that's a pretty funny joke, Tori," Joey spat out. Tori took a step toward her.

"Joey?" Tori spoke softly. Joey looked away, angry tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sure who she was angry at. Was she angry at herself for blurting this all out, letting her emotions reveal too much yet again? Was she angry at Tori for putting her in such a state? She wasn't sure, all she knew was the hot angry tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "Are you….I mean….is he…." Tori asked, unsure how to actually say it. Joey gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes I'm serious, and yes Lothor is," Joey closed her eyes and let out a breath, "my father."


End file.
